


Strict III

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual, D/s, Daddy Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fingering, Flogging, Handcuffs, Hard Limits, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mummy Louis, Nipple Play, Over the Knee, Paddling, Pregnancy Kink, Rich Harry, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Limits, Spanking, Stalker, Stalking, Sub Louis, Vanilla, Whipping, bad pain, blindfolding, butt plug, good pain, handjobs, larry fluff, maybe wax play, minor dont worry, safeword, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in case anyone forgot (because I did haha):<br/>Harry:27 (almost 28)<br/>Louis: 20 (almost 21)<br/>Bean: 18 months<br/>Lucas: 4 months</p><p>I think those are right! I tried looking back in the previous stories but I got bored quickly and decided to write more of this! So, there we are. If you remember or kept track of their ages, please tell me. I'm horrible ahaha. </p><p>Welcome back!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone forgot (because I did haha):  
> Harry:27 (almost 28)  
> Louis: 20 (almost 21)  
> Bean: 18 months  
> Lucas: 4 months
> 
> I think those are right! I tried looking back in the previous stories but I got bored quickly and decided to write more of this! So, there we are. If you remember or kept track of their ages, please tell me. I'm horrible ahaha. 
> 
> Welcome back!

The months after Des' death were tense, to say the least. They made it through, of course. They were stronger than that. But, it was tough. Harry felt like he was being split in two, with all of the emotions he was feeling. Louis understood and he made it clear to Harry that he was there for him, and he didn't want Harry to drive himself crazy. 

 

So, Harry took time off of work and fulfilled his fathers wishes for him. He bought Louis flowers for every day of the week, surprised them with presents, and he spent as much time with them as possible. Bean, who was now eighteen months, constantly followed Harry everywhere. Whether it be to the kitchen, the garage, or even the bathroom, he was there. He was completely attached to Harry.

 

Lucas, who was now five months, wasn't really doing much of anything. He was making sounds now, and he was starting to hold himself up. He was a quiet baby, and Louis worried about him until finally Harry made them a doctors appointment. Lucas passed every test with flying colors and was deemed normal. He was just curious, and he'd rather look around than cry. 

 

Their house was chaotic, but it was the good kind. Duke was getting bigger everyday, and he was just as energetic as Bean was, which sometimes drove Louis up the wall. Harry was there to even everything out, and make things less stressful for Louis. 

 

"Daddy carry me," Bean said to Harry one day, and ever since Harry obliged, Bean found that it was a much better way of transportation than walking or running. He felt as if Harry was at his disposal 24/7. Louis was glad to see that Harry's main focus was his family now. Sure, he still went into work every few days, but he kept himself mainly at home. Since he was so used to waking up at five-thirty every morning, he got up with the children and let Louis sleep as late as he wanted. Louis' body clock always woke him up around nine or ten, though. He was so used to feeding Lucas at that time that he couldn't sleep past it. 

 

Because Harry stayed home, Louis could now focus more on his studies, and they had become the new topic of every single rag and local talk show in London. They were the new domestic power couple, and Harry was dubbed Super Dad. Bean, however, was the real star. He loved waving to the men and women with black picture takers, and he hammed it up for them. Louis was thankful that the paparazzi were courteous enough to stay away from him and Lucas when they were out. He didn't know how Lucas would react. 

 

All in all, Louis was so incredibly thankful for Des, because he had brought them closer than they had ever been before. 

-

 

It was December first, marking twenty-two days until Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday. The Styles' household was in the Christmas spirit, for sure. Bean wanted to spend every waking moment out in the snow, so that obviously meant that Harry had to be out in it with him. One more than occasion, Louis would have to warm them both up with hot chocolate and snuggles in front of the fire. 

 

Right now, he was making some hot chocolate, watching them play outside from the picture window in the kitchen. He was holding Lucas, who was all smiles. He enjoyed being with his mummy, in the warm, cozy house. He wasn't one for the cold weather, although he did enjoy watching the snow fall, and he loved to be held by his Daddy when they cuddled by the fire. 

 

Louis watched as Harry and Bean made an attempt to assemble some sort of snowman. Bean was more interested in gnawing on the carrot Louis had handed them for the nose before they went out. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his son. He walked over to the fridge and opened the vegetable crisper. Grabbing a carrot, he made his way to the den, where the doors to the deck were. He stepped out and whistled, getting the attention of Bean and Harry. 

 

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed, trudging through the snow to walk up the deck. Bean followed him, walking in the footsteps that Harry had created so he wouldn't topple over. Harry noticed and picked him up. Once he was standing near Louis, he leaned down and pressed his cold lips to Louis' warm ones. "I'd rather you and Lucas not get sick."

 

"Just bringing you another carrot." Louis handed the orange vegetable over to Bean, who squealed and waved it around. "I saw Bean spoiling his dinner by eating the other one." 

 

"No, mummy." Bean shook his head. He and Harry had matching beanies on, each with curls poking out. "Not carrot."

 

"Of course not, darling." Louis cooed. "You would never eat Frosty's carrot." From behind them, Duke was nosing in the snow around the snowman, probably making sure that it was really an inanimate object and something that wouldn't his family. 

 

"Alright, love. Back inside." Harry said, rubbing a gloved hand over Lucas' hair. "We should be done in a few minutes. This one," He nodded to Bean. "Has no more than ten minutes left in him."

 

Louis nodded and readjusted Lucas in his arms. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. Hot chocolate's done when you want it, and I just started the fire. It's something out of a magazine." He joked. 

 

"Can't wait." Harry said. Bean leaned forward and pressed a cold kiss to Louis' cheek and to Lucas'. He never left their sight without giving a kiss, whether it be on a knee because that's all he could reach, or right on their lips. He wanted his family to know how much he loved them. 

 

"Take your shoes off at the door." He reminded them before going back inside and closing the door. He wrapped himself up in a long, cozy cardigan and placed Lucas in his napper while he finished up dinner. The turkey pot pie was in the over, getting a golden brown, and he began on the salad. Anne had given him a recipe for a vinaigrette dressing, and he was eager to try it out.

 

He sang a Christmas song while tossing the spinach, romaine, and arugula to mix it up before adding anything else. Once it was colorful, he added a green and yellow pepper, avocado and crumbled feta cheese on top. He sat it on the kitchen table and checked on the pot pie. Deeming it done, he removed it from the oven. Just as he sat it on the table, Harry and Bean came in the kitchen, both red faced and shivering.

 

"Num-num." Bean said, pointing to the dinner table. "Hungry."

 

"Did my little Beanie work up an appetite playing with Daddy?" Louis asked, taking Bean from Harry and snuggling him close. Bean nodded his head in conformation and tucked his head into Louis' shoulder.

 

"He's tired, and I think he wants snuggles in front of the fireplace." Harry said, sitting at the table. Louis placed Bean in his high-chair and went to get Lucas, who was fast asleep. He decided to let his baby sleep and he sat at the table.

 

"Everything looks great, love." Harry complimented. They scooped some salad onto their plates, and put some turkey pot pie in their bowls. Louis blew on the pot pie and made sure it was cool before handed it to Bean, who forgo the spoon and used his hand to shovel the warm food in his mouth.

 

"Mummy, yum." Bean said, putting some peas and carrots in his mouth.

 

"Thank you lovely." Louis replied, smiling at Bean. Across the table, Harry was watching the two. His whole world, they were. Louis turned to Harry and smiled. "Are we still getting the Christmas tree tomorrow?" 

 

Harry frowned. That was tomorrow? Louis sensed his hesitation and his smile faltered. "I thought we were doing that later in the week?"

 

"I thought it would be better to get one early." Louis explained.

 

"I was planning on going to the office tomorrow." Harry said, picking at his spinach leaves. They were coated in the delicious dressing Louis had made.

 

"Oh." Louis sounded disappointed. "It's okay. You can go to the office."

 

"No, you want to go get a Christmas tree." Harry said.

 

"But if you were going to to go the office, we can postpone the tree."

 

"Louis, we can get the tree tomorrow."

 

"I don't want to infringe on your work or anything."

 

"Dammit, Louis. We can get the damn tree tomorrow." Harry said, frustrated. He knew that Louis was always putting himself behind Harry's work, and that's not how it was supposed to be. No matter how many times Harry had put him first, he still had the mindset that their family was second.

 

Across the table, Louis got quiet and picked at his food. Harry sighed and pushed his chair back. He stood in front of Louis. "Get up, please." He said. The younger boy complied, and once he was standing, Harry wrapped him up in a hug.

 

"Baby. I'm sorry for getting frustrated. I forgot about the tree because I've been having so much fun being home with you three. Tomorrow's Friday, and I really don't have to go into work." He said into Louis' ear. "We can go get the tree, and then go out and eat or something, and then come back and decorate it. How does that sound?"

 

Louis nodded into his chest. "Sounds great. I'm sorry for-"

 

"You've got nothing to apologize for love." Harry told him. "Now, lets eat so we can cuddle."

 

And so they did. Once they were all full, and the dishes and food were put up, Louis grabbed Lucas and they sat in front of the fire. Louis was leaning back against Harry's chest, holding Lucas close. Bean was stretched across their laps.

 

It was blissful, and cozy, and Harry was so in love with everything about it. Around eight, Bean began to get restless and sleepy, so they stood and began the bedtime ritual of bath time, pajamas, and book reading. Louis skipped out on tonight to feed Lucas in their bedroom.

 

Once both were asleep, Harry and Louis laid across their bed, feet tangled together. Louis sighed and turned to Harry.

 

"Something on your mind, love?" Harry asked, eyes closed. Their days were so busy that they found themselves always falling asleep right after their children did. Which meant that they didn't have sex as often as they wanted too. They were just too tired.

 

"I want to do it, but I don't." Louis said. "Is that weird? It's like my brain wants it but my body doesn't."

 

"That's alright, love." Harry replied. "I don't expect you to always want it. You're always so tired at the end of the day."

 

"I feel bad though."

 

Harry furrowed his brows. "Why?"

 

"Because, I'm not doing my job as your sub. I'm-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Harry sat up and looked down at Louis. "Your _job_? Love, you have no job or obligation to give me sex. You're not my plaything, or anything like that. We didn't get paired up for you to serve my every whim and desire. Right now, you're focused on raising our sons with me. I can live without sex, darling."

 

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me or anything." Louis said quietly.

 

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" Harry asked gently. "You've given me two wonderful children, a loving household, and you put up with me through everything. I would rather come home to this than you on your back for me. Honestly. Although I would love to ravish you on every single inch of this house, I know that sometimes you're not going to want to make love, and that's fine. It's strictly your choice."

 

Louis blinked up at Harry. "Are you sure? Because if I try hard enough, I can have sex tonight." 

 

Harry shook his head and pulled Louis close to him, spooning from behind. His hand rested on Louis' belly (after five months, he hadn't lost any weight, which was saddening for him, but Harry seemed to like it), and he pulled the covers over them. 

 

"No." Harry's thumb rubbed over Louis' soft tummy. "How about this; we can have your mum take the boys next weekend and spend it together?"

 

"That sounds great." Louis said happily. He turned his face and puckered his lips so that Harry could kiss him goodnight. They had made up a new rule that they wouldn't go to bed without a kiss. It seemed to help them, and it solved all of their little arguments and disagreements, and it helped Louis come back from a punishment. Harry didn't like punishing Louis when the children were around, so they had to wait until they were asleep before going into their bedroom. Louis never got anything harsher than a spanking because Harry was afraid that if he did anything else, it might hurt Louis or put him under, and he didn't want to risk it. 

-

 

The day seemed to pass quickly. From the moment he woke up, Harry was busy. Bean had wanted to do all sorts of things with Harry, and while Louis was content to stay inside with Lucas, Harry had to go out with Bean. He was happy that his son loved being outside so much, but he would rather keep all of his fingers and toes. So, after about ten minutes of being outside with Bean and Duke, he got to go back inside. The reason, however, was not good. 

 

They had been playing in the snow when Bean had decided to walk up the deck steps without Harry. There were patches of ice that Harry had yet to salt, and that's why he always carried Bean up and down them. So, halfway up the steps, Bean's foot made contact with a patch of ice and he tumbled down four steps, resulting in a nasty scratch on his head. 

 

Duke's barking and Bean's piercing scream is what alerted Harry, and he was over in a flash. Bean was laying on his back, bawling his eyes out in the snow. Harry picked him up carefully and carried him inside, Duke hot on their heels. Even though they were inside, Bean's sobbing didn't stop. 

 

Louis rushed out from the kitchen and took in the sight. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, lifting Bean from Harry's arms. 

 

"Mummy!" Bean cried, burying his wet face into Louis' neck. Louis hugged him tightly and petted his hair. 

 

"Why is he bleeding?" Louis asked, rushing to the bathroom. Harry followed. 

 

"He fell down the steps outside." He explained, watching as Duke sat by Louis' feet. Louis grabbed a flannel and wet it down, searching for the cut through  Bean's curls. Once he found it, he pressed the warm flannel against it, still holding Bean. 

 

"You didn't salt the steps yet?" Louis asked incredulously. "Harry!"

 

"Louis." Harry said. "I didn't count on him running up them today. I had my back turned for two seconds."

 

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it in favor of tending to Bean. "Accidents happen." He finally said. "I'm just glad he wasn't hurt." 

 

He held the flannel against Bean's head until the bleeding stopped, and then he sat on the couch with Bean, who was still snuggled up to his chest. 

 

"Hurts, mummy." He kept saying, patting his head. Louis held him closer and asked Harry to get the medicine. He gave Bean a spoonful of it and rubbed his back. 

 

"My poor baby." Louis cooed. "You didn't get to have any fun today, did you? Poor darling. It's alright. Mummy's here now. I love you so much, darling."

 

Harry watched Louis and Bean, love filling his chest. Louis was so protective of their two children, and he had abandoned everything he was doing just to cradle Bean close to him. He saw Bean's eyes flutter shut, and soon the boy was fast asleep. 

 

He got up and tended to Lucas, who had woken up from his nap. He lifted him out of the napper and held him close. 

 

"Good afternoon, darling baby." He said to Lucas, who blinked his bright cerulean eyes up at Harry. "You didn't get anything from Daddy but your size, did you?" He warmed up a bottle for Lucas and gave it to him. "Except i think that you'll be short, like Mummy."

 

"Heard that." Louis said from the den. He walked in, still holding a sleeping Bean. 

 

"Short _and_ cute." Harry corrected, landing a kiss to Louis' forehead. 

 

"That's better." Louis smiled up at him. He peered at Lucas. "Hello, darling." He greeted. Lucas waved a hand up and down as a greeting. He was so attuned to his mummy's voice, and he liked to reciprocate anything with a gesture or a noise. 

 

"Are we still getting the Christmas tree tonight, then?" Harry asked, looking at Bean. Even when asleep, he looked as disgruntled as he was before. It made Harry smile. 

 

"I think so. When he wakes up, I doubt he'll remember falling. He'll still want to go and play with Daddy." Louis replied, kissing Bean's damp curls. "Just not outside. I worry enough with you two out there, and now I have to worry even more."

 

Harry hooked an arm around Louis' shoulders and pulled him close. "I don't want you to worry about anything, love. Please. I'll salt the steps tonight when we get home, and then I'll do it again tomorrow." 

 

"Okay. But we have to pick up salt first." Louis said, stepping over to the refrigerator, where a grocery list was pinned up. He stared at it for a moment before supporting Bean with one arm and grabbing a pen. He wrote 'melting salt' under everything else. "We can just go grocery shopping tonight, then. It would save me time. Let's see...Whole Foods closes at nine, and Bean usually goes to sleep around eight...it gets dark around seven, and it's three now, so we should probably leave at four and look around. Provided that we are getting a tree today. And I need to call your mum about Christmas dinner, don't let me forget..." 

 

Harry tuned Louis out, watching in awe. They had become so domesticated. Two years ago, they would have been talking about what food to order for take out and discussing what kinks they were most comfortable with. Now, Louis was holding one of his babies while he held the other, feeding him. He couldn't get over the fact that this was now his life. No longer was he seen as a playboy who only cared about work. He was seen as a hardworking, loving father and husband. He wouldn't trade any of it for the world. 

 

"And-are you even listening? No. You've got that look on your face." Louis said, jerking him back to the conversation. Louis was smiling fondly at him. 

 

"What now, love?" He asked, looking down at Lucas to find that the five month old had been done with his bottle for quite some time now and was waiting patiently to be burped. 

 

"I was asking you if four was a good time to leave. But you got all sappy on me all of a sudden." Louis replied, 

 

"How do you mean?" Harry sat down on a stool and began to pat Lucas' back. Louis stood in front of him. 

 

"Whenever you think about our family, you get this look on your face. It's one of pure bliss." 

 

Harry nodded. "That is very true." He confirmed. "I'm happier now than I've ever been." 

 

Louis smiled at him again, blue eyes twinkling. "Hey." He said. "I love you."

 

"Hey," Harry replied. "I love you the most." As if things couldn't possibly get any cuter, Bean lifted his tired little head and looked at Harry and Louis. 

 

"Bean loves most." He told them. His cheek was red from where it was laying on Louis' shoulder, and his curls were wild and tangled. His eyes were soft with sleep, but he was smiling, creating two little dimples. "Bean loves Mummy, Daddy. Loves." 

 

"I know you love mummy, darling. Daddy loves mummy too. And Daddy loves Beanie a whole lot too." Harry said. "And little Lucas, too."

 

"Love baby." Bean looked down at Lucas. "Play." He pointed. Lucas blinked up at him and raised a fist. Bean deemed it acceptable and turned his face towards Louis. "Hurts." He frowned, touching his head. 

 

"Does it still hurt?" Louis asked, rubbing Bean's head. "My poor baby." Louis kissed Bean's forehead and held him close. Harry caught Bean's little smile and he grinned at Louis. 

 

"You know what he's doing, right?" He asked. Louis furrowed his brow and shook his head. 

 

"No?"

 

"He wants more attention." Harry said. He placed Lucas back in the napper and poised his fingers above Bean's ribs. "Watch." He dove right in, tickling Bean's stomach, causing the toddler to laugh and squeal. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean cried, turning to face Harry, arms out. "Hold!" Of course, Harry took Bean into his arms and held him tightly as he snuggled up. 

 

"Love you, Beanie baby." Harry said. 

 

"Love Daddy." Bean said back. 

-

 

"How about this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a big white pine tree. Louis assessed it before shaking his head. Harry sighed. "What's wrong with it?"

 

"The needles are too low. Bean could put them in his mouth." So, that tree was out of the question. They had been at the Christmas tree farm for about an hour or so, and they had yet to find a tree. Louis had Lucas wrapped upon his chest, and Bean was following Harry on his short little legs. 

 

"This?" He asked, pointing to a different tree, silently praying that it would be the one. Louis looked it up and down before nodding. "Really?" 

 

"Yeah. Is that a Douglas fir?" Louis asked, as if the name of the tree really mattered. Harry nodded and began to swing the ax they brought. Bean was standing safely behind Louis, sucking on a candy cane stick that they were given upon entry. 

 

Once it had been successfully chopped down, two of the men who worked at the farm came by and hauled it to the front where Harry's car was parked. They began to tie it to the top while Harry and Louis took their time walking back. Bean thought it was amazing, seeing all of the trees, and he kept wanting to stop and look at them. By the time they reached the front, the Christmas tree was all tied up and ready to go. Harry paid for it and tipped the two men generously, bidding them a Merry Christmas. 

 

It was no hassle getting Bean and Lucas into the car, which Harry was thankful for. Sometimes, they both liked to cry at the same time. 

 

"Where to now, love?" Harry asked, sliding into the car and cranking the heat. 

 

"Whole Foods." Louis replied, pulling his seat belt on. So, Harry drove them to the grocery store. Thankfully, there were no paparazzi to document this domestic outing. He lifted Bean out of his car seat while Louis situated Lucas in his wrap. Bean loved going to the grocery store because if he was good, his mum always let him get a piece of chocolate candy. 

 

Inside, they grabbed a shopping cart and Louis pulled out his list. Bean decided to forego sitting in the cart and decided that Harry was the best choice for transportation. From there, they went to the baking and dry grocery. Of course, Louis picked the best flour and sugar to make Christmas candy with. At the mention of candy, Bean was thrilled. Candy was one of his favorite things.

 

They picked up a ton of vegetables, most of which Harry hadn't ever heard of before. On to the fruits, breads, and dairy. When their cart was successfully filled, they made their way to the checkout. Louis stopped and got Bean a bag of chocolate covered cranberries for being such a good boy. 

 

Between the two, they managed to haul their two kids and the groceries to the car. It had began snowing while they were inside, coating the pavement with a nice layer of white. 

 

"Cold, Daddy." Bean complained, shoving a handful of cranberries in his mouth. Harry closed the back hatch and opened Bean's door. 

 

"I know, baby." He replied, tucking Bean into the seat and covering him with a blanket. Bean thanked Harry with a kiss and resumed eating his treat. Louis was already up front, and Harry joined him. 

 

"Get everything we needed?" He asked, pulling his seat belt on. After checking around him, he pulled away. Beside him, Louis nodded and grabbed his hand. 

 

"And then some. I wanted to be prepared just in case the snow got any heavier and we couldn't leave the house for a few days." 

 

"That's great thinking, love. You're always one step ahead." Harry complimented him. Complimenting Louis was one of his favorite things to do. "Do you want to eat out or should we get take out?" 

 

"We should probably get take out. It would be easier to eat it at home and then decorate the tree. Which has snow on it." Louis replied. Harry squeezed his hand and thumbed over the wedding ring. 

 

"Makes perfect sense, love. What do you want?" After contemplating each restaurant, they decided on Chinese. After Harry went inside the restaurant to get their order, Bean began to kick the back of the seat.

 

"Tree!" He shouted. "Tree!"

 

"I know you're excited, but use your inside voice." Louis prompted gently. Bean looked over at Lucas and back at Louis.

 

"Sleeping?" He asked. Louis nodded.

 

"That's right," He whispered. "And we have to be quiet so he can sleep good."

 

"Shhh." Bean said, bringing his finger to his lips. Louis did the same. Harry came back out and got in the car, placing the warm bag of food between them.

 

"It's cold as hell out there." He said, driving away.

 

"Harry! Bean can repeat you, you know." Louis nudged Harry's arm.

 

"Whoops. I don't think he heard me anyway." Harry looked in the rear view mirror at Bean, who was gazing out the window. "Yeah, he didn't hear me."

-

 

Louis situated everything inside while Harry untied the tree and propped it up. They had gotten something to sit the tree in so that the needles would stay off of the carpet, and it would also effectively water the tree.

 

Bean was more fixated on Harry and the tree than he was eating, so Louis let him down and watched as he ran into the den to find Harry. Deciding that now was a good time, he brought Lucas to his chest to eat. He sat on a stool and let Lucas do his thing.

 

Harry walked in and stopped. "Looks great. I'll take that instead of the Chinese." He said, standing over Louis and kissing his head.

 

"This is our sons only nourishment," He pointed out. "You can have some later." He tacked on. Harry grinned and began to put food on a plate. "Where's Bean?"

 

"With Duke. They're trying to figure out what the tree is." He said, sitting next to Louis and eating. Lucas finished up and Louis laid him back down in the napper. He blinked tiredly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

 

"We've overstepped bedtime." Louis commented, sitting beside Harry with his own plate of food. "This is dangerous territory."

 

"It's not even eight, yet." Harry said. Louis shrugged and they ate in silence, listening to Bean's giggles every now and then. Once they were finished, Harry cleaned up while Louis started the fire in the den. Once Louis leaned over the boxes of ornaments and lights, Bean hopped off of the couch as quickly as possible and stood beside him, eager to help. 

 

Harry came in, admiring the view that was Louis bent over. "Truly a sight to behold." He complimented. Louis stood upright and blushed, still not used to Harry throwing around compliments to him. 

 

"Thanks." He replied, handing a plastic ornament to Bean. "Do  you want to put the lights up?" He asked, handing Harry a box of multicolored lights. Bean had picked them out. Harry took them and began to unravel them while Louis sorted the rest of the ornaments. They were putting unbreakable ones at the bottom of the tree so that if Bean or Duke knocked them down, they wouldn't break. The more important ones, like the baby's first Christmas ones, were going near the top. 

 

Harry wrapped the lights around the tree and plugged them in, illuminating the fir tree. Bean stared in awe, still holding his ornament. Duke sniffed around the tree, making sure it was harmless. 

 

Louis helped Bean put the ornaments on the bottom of the tree while Harry took over the top. Soon, it was decorated and looking beautiful. They sat back against the couch, holding their two babies, and marveled at the sight. 

 

Bean was mesmerized by all of the lights and sparky things, as was Duke. They had yet to put any presents under it, because they hadn't got around to shopping and wrapping. Louis sighed and leaned back against Harry. Bean did the same, and soon he was blinking heavily and slouching.

-

 

"Is he asleep?" Louis asked Harry. He took a shower while Harry put Bean to bed. Harry nodded and laid on the bed, watching as Louis got dressed. When the boy was wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Harry's sweaters, he sat on the bed and pulled a pair of socks on. 

 

"Why do you always watch me get dressed?" Louis asked, laying beside Harry. 

 

"Because I can't seem to take my eyes off of you when you enter a room." Harry answered simply. Louis shifted so that he was laying on his side, facing Harry. 

 

"But why? I haven't lost any of the baby weight, not even a pound." Louis replied, pinching a hip. Harry's hand came out to stop him. 

 

"Stop." He ordered. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. That goes for pre-pregnancy, during, and after. I don't care if you haven't lost the weight. It fills you out nicely and drives me _insane_." Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and nipped at the smooth skin there. He trailed a hand down Louis' side and cupped his bum. "Your curves are sinful, darling. Absolutely sinful."

 

Louis whined and leaned into Harry. "Can you-" 

 

"What, love?"

 

"I want you." Louis said breathlessly. "Your fingers, please, sir."

 

"That's a good boy, asking so nicely." Harry slid his hand back up to the waistband of the yoga pants. He dipped his hand in and dragged them down until they were resting right under Louis' bum. He ghosted his fingers up and down the crease before dipping them slowly, teasing over Louis' hole. 

 

"Please, Daddy." He said. He switched from sir to Daddy an awful lot, but Harry didn't seem to care at all. If anything, it made him more turned on. He lifted Louis sweater and attached his lips to a nipple, causing Louis to squeal and arch his back. "Daddy!"

 

"Hush, baby. Don't want to wake up Lucas." Harry reminded him of the baby that was sleeping across the room. Louis bit his lip and whimpered as Harry dipped the tip of his finger into Louis' hole. He moved it in and out before pulling away. Louis let out a whine. 

 

"Just getting the lube, darling. Don't want to hurt you." Harry said, coating his fingers in the slick substance. He positioned his fingers back at Louis' hole and resumed sucking on his nipples, gently nibbling. 

 

He pushed one finger in and sucked hard on a nipple at the same time, creating a moan from Louis. He arched his back to get closer to Harry, and the older man took that opportunity to add another finger, searching for Louis' prostate. When he found it, Louis let out a squeal. 

 

" _There_ , Daddy!" He exclaimed, tugging on Harry's hair. The older man switched nipples and twisted his fingers in and out, tapping on Louis' prostate. Louis felt his cock twitch, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. "Daddy-gonna come." 

 

"Yeah?" Harry whispered gruffly. "Come from just me sucking on your pretty nipples and playing with your pretty hole?" Louis gasped at the dirty talk and rutted down on Harry's fingers. With a few more twists and sucks, he was coming onto his tummy. Harry jerked his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling out completely. 

 

He ran his fingers through the come on Louis' tummy and held them up to the younger boys mouth. Louis eagerly took them, sucking and swiping his tongue. Harry pulled his yoga pants back up and tucked his cock inside of them. After rubbing some nipple cream onto the smaller boy, he got up to change his briefs. He loved servicing Louis to an orgasm, and it had always made him come in his pants. 

 

Once they were both clean and warm under the covers, Harry pulled Louis close and pressed kissed alongside his face. 

 

"You're perfect." He whispered. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Louis yawned, snuggling into Harry and falling fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is four months, not five. whoops. I gave him my birthday and i cant even remember the timeline. #ohwell  
> nightmare in this chapter, so idk if that'll be triggering or not  
> its not too intense

The next few days, Harry had to go to work early in the morning. He woke Louis up with a kiss at five a.m and explained to him that their end-of-year meetings were coming up and that they were very important. Louis understood. Harry had a business to run. Of course, that meant that Harry wasn't getting home until around seven every night. 

 

It threw Bean for a loop. He was so used to having Harry wake him up, and he was confused when it was his mummy that walked through the door every morning. He would wander the house with Duke, searching for Harry, and calling for him, only to find that his Daddy wasn't there. So, with a sad face, he would sit by the door in the den and play with Duke. 

 

Once Bean had realized that Harry was nowhere to be found, he began to do the only logical thing he could think of: cry. It wasn't a gentle crying, either. It was full blown sobbing and screaming. Louis tried to distract him with a children's program on television, but nothing worked. Bean would not stop crying. He was laying on his back by the fireplace, Duke hovering near him. Louis watched the little pathetic sight with a sad face. 

 

He tried to focus on getting the house clean, but it was difficult, because when Bean was crying, Duke was on alert and Lucas was fed up with all of the noise, so he decided to scream as well. Needless to say, Louis got a headache fairly quick. 

 

Harry called around eleven-thirty to check up on them. 

 

"Your eldest child thinks that you've completely abandoned us, and he's in total despair." Louis said into the phone, locking himself in the laundry room, the quiet whir of the washer and dryer blocking out Bean and Lucas' crying. "And Lucas is upset because of Bean's crying."

 

"Oh no." Harry responded. "Did you tell him I'd be back soon?"

 

"Of course! He won't listen to me. He keeps crying your name. Harry, I don't know what to do." 

 

"Don't stress out, baby." Harry told him. Louis shrugged his shoulders although Harry couldn't see it. 

 

"I'm feeling overwhelmed right now. I'm trying to clean and make them lunch and so far all I've succeeded in doing is getting a headache."

 

"Baby, don't clean if you've got a headache. Try to soothe the babies, alright?" 

 

"I can't! Not even Lucas. Neither are consolable." 

 

Harry was quiet for a few moments before responding. "Listen, baby. I've got to go, okay? I'll talk to you later." 

 

Louis nodded. "Okay. Good luck at your meetings." He understood that Harry was busy and he didn't expect Harry to drop everything and come home. He would just have to get used to the fact that the children wouldn't stop crying any time soon. 

 

"I love you." Harry said. 

 

"Love you." Hanging up the phone, he sighed and slid it into his pocket. With one last look around, he exited the laundry room and went into the den, where Bean was still crying. He picked up the upset boy and took him to the kitchen. 

 

"It's time to eat, Beanie." He said, buckling him up in the highchair. He handed Bean his favorite meal; a slice of turkey, cut up grapes, cooked broccoli, a handful of cheerios, and a sippy cup of milk. The toddler looked at his food disdainfully. 

 

"Daddy!" He wailed, pushing the plate away. Louis sighed and sat down. 

 

"Bean..Daddy will be home soon. Okay?" 

 

"Daddy now." Bean whimpered. He just missed his daddy terribly. 

 

Louis pulled Lucas out of his napper and lifted him to his chest. While Lucas quieted down to eat, Bean did not. He did eat a few cheerios and half of the turkey, so that was success in itself. After ten more minutes of crying, Louis let Bean down and watched as he toddled out of the kitchen, screeching Harry's name. 

 

Once Lucas was satisfied, he blinked his blue eyes sleepily. Louis was thrilled that Lucas was done crying. He held Lucas in his arms, walking around the kitchen while the baby fell asleep. Bean was somewhere in the den, lamenting for Harry. 

 

Louis was starting the dishwasher when the door to the garage opened and Harry stepped in. He sat his briefcase down and took off his coat. He winced when he heard Bean's wails. 

 

"Hello, darling." He greeted a surprised and already exhausted Louis. He leaned down for a kiss and stroked Lucas' head. "Where is my little Beanie?" 

 

Louis pointed. "In the den. Follow his cries." Harry laughed and walked out of the kitchen and into the den. He saw Bean laying on his side, crying next to Duke. 

 

"Want Daddy." Bean whimpered, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. Harry walked over to him and crouched down. 

 

"Beanie..." He said. Bean turned his head and looked up at Harry. 

 

"Daddy?" He asked, standing up on wobbly legs. He threw himself at Harry and patted his daddy's curly hair. "Love Daddy. Missed you." 

 

Harry stood, still holding Bean to his chest. "I missed you too, love bug. Why were you so upset?" He sat on the couch and Bean snuggled up closer. 

 

"Daddy gone. Mummy and baby here. Sad." He said, lower lip wobbling again. Harry cooed and kissed Bean's hair. 

 

"Don't be sad, baby doll. Daddy will never leave you or mummy or baby. Ever." He promised the toddler. Louis walked into the den and sat down beside them. Lucas was sleeping in his arms. Bean leaned over and inspected Lucas. 

 

"Shh." He said, looking up at Harry and Louis. "Sleeping." He motioned to Lucas, rubbing his hand on Lucas' cheek. "Love baby."

 

Louis leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. Harry kissed the crown of his head. 

 

"Do you still have your headache?" He asked quietly. He felt Louis nod against his shoulder. "Go take a nap, darling. I can watch these two."

 

"Are you sure? You brought your briefcase home, don't you have work to do? You skipped out on meetings to come back."

 

"Baby, go sleep. You're exhausted, I can tell. I'll put Bean down for his nap and then I'll come and rub your feet. Don't worry about anything else." Harry insisted, taking Lucas from Louis. He watched as Louis stood and went upstairs. Lucas didn't wake up at all during the pass-off and Bean was looking tired himself.

 

Once he knew that Louis was upstairs, he carried Bean into the kitchen. Louis had wrapped the forgotten lunch with plastic wrap and stuck it in the fridge. Harry got it out and gave it to Bean, sitting beside him as they ate. Bean was chatty and happy, babbling his baby words at Harry while stuffing his mouth with cheerios and turkey. 

 

Bean ate all of his food and some of Harry's before yawning and looking expectantly at Harry, arms in the air. Harry laughed and picked him up. 

 

"There is no doubt you're a dom," He said to Bean, carrying him into the den, where he scooped up Lucas. Once upstairs, he put Bean in his crib and carried Lucas to the master bedroom, where Louis was laying diagonally on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned when Harry came in. 

 

"Someone should be napping." Harry said laying Lucas in the bassinet and crawling up to lay next to Louis. 

 

"Sorry. Did you get Bean settled down?" Louis shimmied closer to Harry and threw an arm over Harry's toned stomach. 

 

"Once he figured out that I wasn't going anywhere, he fell right to sleep. Probably made himself tired by crying all morning." 

 

Louis lifted his head and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for calling and interrupting you."

 

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you called me. It was tough being away from you three. Missed you all terribly." Harry nuzzled his nose in Louis' hair and kissed the soft strands. 

 

"Missed you too." Louis said sleepily. Now that he was in his quiet room, his headache was now a dull, throbbing, instead of an incessant pounding like it had been. 

 

"Go to sleep, darling. I'll wake you in a few hours." Harry promised. So, Louis snuggled closer and closed his eyes, falling right to sleep.

-

 

"Mummy sleeping?" 

 

"Yes, love. Can you wake him?"

 

"But sleeping."

 

"It's okay. You can wake mummy up. I promise." 

 

The next thing Louis knew, he had an armful of lively toddler. He opened his eyes and smiled. Bean was curling up next to him, patting his tummy. 

 

"Baby?" He asked, looking at Lucas and then Harry, who shook his head forlornly. 

 

"Not yet, Beanie. Soon." Harry told the toddler, making Louis raise an eyebrow at him. 

 

"Not for awhile," He corrected, sitting up and holding Bean close. "A long while. A very long while." 

 

Harry huffed and lifted Lucas up. "Don't worry, Luke. Mummy will have more babies just like you and then he'll have more and more and then he'll-"

 

"Probably die." Louis said, stretching. Harry's head snapped over to Louis, glaring at him. 

 

"Don't ever say that again." He ordered icily. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to apologize, but Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, still holding Lucas. Bean stared at the door, confused at his Daddy's sudden departure. 

 

"Okay, mummy?" The toddler asked, kissing Louis' elbow. Louis nodded and stood from the bed, carrying Bean. 

 

"Mummy's fine." He promised the little boy. He carried Bean downstairs. It was beginning to get dark outside, and he checked the clock. It was almost five-fifteen, so he had slept for a good few hours. Harry was in the den, feeding Lucas a bottle and watching a footie game. When Bean saw what was on TV, he struggled to get out of Louis' arms. 

 

"Not yet." Louis said, walking into the kitchen. "You're eating dinner first." He slid the little boy into his high chair. Bean pouted until Louis gave him some string cheese, which he happily pulled apart and munched on. 

 

Louis decided that Swedish meatballs sounded good, so he began to gather the ingredients and he hummed a Christmas tune while preparing the dish. Bean clapped his hands along with the humming, and Louis gave him some Cheerios. 

 

About twenty minutes later, the meatballs and noodles were done. He got two plates down for him and Harry and a plastic one for Bean. He assumed that Harry knew that the food was done because the TV went silent. 

 

He scooped some food onto Bean's plate and cut it up and blew on it, making sure it wasn't too hot for the little boy. Once he deemed it acceptable, he handed it to Bean, along with a baby fork. Harry came in, without Lucas, and plated his own food, sitting quietly at the table. 

 

"Use your fork, Bean." Louis said to the boy as he put food on his own plate. Bean looked up at him, meatball in hand. He put the meatball down and picked his fork up. Louis kissed his head and sat down across from Harry. They ate in silence, Harry not even looking up at him. 

 

Once they were done, Harry left the kitchen while Louis cleaned it. Bean babbled on about something while Louis finished up, and once he was done, he carried Bean upstairs for his bath. After checking to see where Lucas was, he gave Bean his bath. He let Bean splash around, playing with his bath toys before scrubbing the toddler with soap and shampoo. 

 

After about twenty minutes, Bean was done with the water and stood up. Louis wrapped him in a fluffy towel and lifted him out of the bath. He looked like a baby Tarzan, soaking wet curls hanging down in his face. He made Louis stop in front of the mirror and he gazed at his reflection. 

 

"Bean?" He asked Louis, pointing. 

 

"Right! That's my handsome little Beanie." Louis said happily. "You look just like Daddy, too."

 

"Daddy." Bean confirmed, turning and wrapping his little arms around Louis' neck. Louis carried Bean out of the bathroom and down the hall into his room. Once diapered and clothed, Louis sat him on the floor with some toys while he cleaned up Bean's room. Duke walked in and sat down next to Bean, closing his eyes.

 

It wasn't exactly messy, but the little hamper was full and he had a few scattered toys. Once it was all picked up, Louis grabbed a book and pulled Bean into his lap. He began reading the Christmas book, pointing the pictures with Bean, who was trying to sound out some words. 

 

They read the book twice, at Bean's request, and by the time they were done, Bean was yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Daddy night?" He asked Louis sleepily. Louis stood with Bean in his arms. 

 

"No, let's go find him." So they headed off to find Harry, who was in his study, typing on his laptop. Louis carried Bean over to Harry's chair and watched as Harry took their son into his arms.

 

"Daddy night-night." Bean said to Harry, holding his cheeks between his hands. 

 

"Night, night, Bean. I love you." Harry replied, kissing Bean's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." Once they were done hugging, Bean turned to Louis and held his hands up. Louis picked him up, his smaller hands brushing Harry's larger ones.

 

"Sleepy, mummy." Bean murmured quietly, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. 

 

"I know, love." Louis said, walking out of Harry's study and back into Bean's room. Duke was waiting for them, and he licked Bean's foot, making the toddler squeal. Louis sat him down in his crib and kissed his forehead. Bean flopped down on his mattress and curled up with his blanket. "I love you, Beanie."

 

"Love mummy." Bean replied, closing his eyes. Louis watched him for a few more moments before leaving his room, cracking the door open for Duke, who Louis noticed like to make his rounds around the house in the middle of the night. 

 

In his bedroom, he pulled the few bags of presents he had and placed them at the foot of the bed. He dug around the closet looking for the wrapping paper and other accessories he needed to make them presentable before sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. He busied himself wrapping the Christmas presents he had bought. 

 

He and Harry had gotten Bean some new books and some other toys, along with play-doh and finger paints. He had gotten Niall and Liam tickets to see one of their favorite musicians, and his mum some new cookbooks as well as a gift certificate to a home goods store where she could buy some new kitchen utensils and other necessities. He was still stumped as to what to get for Harry. 

 

Once everything was wrapped and looked presentable, he cleaned up and carried them down the hallway and down the stairs. He made them look nice and neat under the Christmas tree, which was lit up brightly and beautifully. He circled around the den and picked up the toys that Bean and Duke had strung out, and made sure the doors and windows were locked. 

 

He put on a kettle while he folded laundry and put a few more loads in. It was only nine, and his nap made him not nearly as tired as he would be. Once he had the towels folded and Harry's shirts folded (he pulled on one of Harry's favorite shirts because it was warm-sue him), he made his way into the kitchen to pour some tea. While he sipped, he made a note on the refrigerator to call Anne and Jay tomorrow morning. 

 

Underneath, he made the note that Liam and Niall were coming over tomorrow night so that he wouldn't forget. He capped the marker and hung it back up. He held his mug in one hand and checked the windows and doors in the kitchen, and did the same in the hallway. Once he was certain that everything was locked and secure, he went back into the kitchen and drained his mug, sitting it in the sink. 

 

Upstairs, he noticed that Harry was still in his study, door wide open. He wanted to go in and talk to Harry, but he heard Lucas crying in their room, so he decided not too. In their bedroom, he picked Lucas up and began to feed him. He walked around the room while the young baby was eating, turning off the bathroom lights and pulling the curtains closed on the windows. 

 

Once Lucas was done, Louis changed and burped him, wrapping him up in a warm, snug, onesie. He sang the baby to sleep, humming a few lines before he actually fell asleep. Kissing the top of his head, he laid him gently in the bassinet. He turned on a lamp and turned off the overhead light. The light from the lamps caused a cozy glow around the room. 

 

He read a few chapters of his favorite book before yawning. It was ten-twenty and Harry still wasn't in bed. Louis wanted to go and talk to him, but figured that Harry should come to bed soon, so he turned the lamp off and got settled, waiting for his dom. 

-

 

He wasn't really mad at Louis, but rather upset. He was upset that Louis said something like him dying, and he had to leave the room. He didn't talk to the younger boy all night, afraid that he would snap and yell at Louis for saying something so careless. It made his heart hurt, thinking of Louis dying. He didn't want to think about it, ever. 

 

So, he holed himself up in his study, typing away. Around eight, Louis had brought Bean in to say goodnight, and he had looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. A couple more times after that, he saw Louis pass the open door, going and coming from the downstairs. 

 

Around ten-thirty, he decided that it was time for bed, so he closed his laptop and left his study. Their bedroom was dark, which meant that Louis was asleep. He changed his clothes quietly, slipping his pants off and looking around for his favorite shirt. He finally spotted it and couldn't help but smile. Louis was laying on his stomach, in the middle of the bed. The covers were pooled around his waist and he was wearing the soft, gray shirt. 

 

After pulling on a pair of briefs, he crawled into bed, nudging Louis over. The smaller boy turned onto his stomach in his sleep, the shirt twisted around his torso. Harry pulled it down and kissed Louis lightly on his soft, pink lips. He laid down on his back, which gave Louis easy access to cuddle in the middle of the night, before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

-

 

Louis woke up around eleven, which was weird, because he usually woke up earlier than that. Something woke him up, he was sure of it. Harry wasn't in the bed next to him, which meant that he was downstairs with the two babies. Looking in Lucas' bassinet, he confirmed that theory. He stretched and made his way downstairs. 

 

The house was quiet, which was odd. Harry and the two weren't outside, or in the den, or anywhere. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that they probably went out to get something. He turned and put a kettle on. He was just reaching in the cabinets when the doorbell rang. He furrowed his eyebrows and made his way to the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, but maybe it was Niall. They lived in the same neighborhood, and NIall was always stopping by. 

 

He opened it, and it was his mum standing there instead of Niall. She stepped in the house and looked at him apprehensively. 

 

"What?" He asked, closing the door behind her. She was looking around the bare walls-wait, bare? Where did all their pictures go? 

 

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, as gently as she could. He knew that tone of voice. It was one of pity. 

 

"Uh, go where?" He asked, walking back into the kitchen, where the kettle was whistling. She followed him. 

 

"Home, dear." She said, as if he already knew. He looked around, confused. 

 

"I am home?" This was weird. Why was she being weird? 

 

"No, dear. Home with Dan and I." She didn't meet his eyes. 

 

"Why? What are you talking about?" 

 

She lifted her head and finally met his eyes. "Louis, dear. You can't live here anymore. Remember?"

 

Wait, what? "What?" He asked, abandoning his tea. 

 

"It was in the orders you were given. Don't you remember?"

 

"Remember what? What in the hell are you talking about?" 

 

If Louis wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that her eyes misted over. "Harry, uh, Harry doesn't want you anymore. He requested a new sub...and they have the kids."

 

No no no. What in the actual hell was she going on about? The kids and Harry were out shopping, he was sure of it. He shook his head and stepped away from her. 

 

"No, Harry and the babies are out shopping. Because it's almost Christmas and they're probably shopping for a birthday present for me."

 

Jay shook her head sadly. "No, darling. Harry and the babies moved out days ago. You were supposed to be out by today..tell me you didn't forget." 

 

"I didn't forget anything because they'll be home soon. I'll prove it." He snapped, lifting his cell phone off of the counter and dialing Harry's number. It beeped before an automated voice was telling him that the number was no longer in service and he should hang up and try again. He lowered the phone. 

 

"I know this is hard, but you have to accept it." Jay whispered. Louis shook his head and backed out of the kitchen. He ran up the stairs and into Bean's room. It was empty. There was nothing in it. It was the same for Harry's study. Finally, he went into their bedroom and weakly opened up Harry's closet. There was nothing in it. 

 

"No, no, no." He mumbled, running back down the stairs. He flung the door open and looked in the yard. There was a for sale sign in the yard. There were no cars in the driveway except for Jay's. 

 

"Louis! Get back in here. We do not need you sick for the meeting." Jay said, ushering him back inside. 

 

"What meeting?" He asked dumbly. 

 

"The meeting with the lawyers, and to see if you can be matched with any other doms..." She told him quietly. He sank down on the carpeted stairs and put his head on his knees. Jay sat beside him and rubbed his back. "We should go."

 

There was nothing Louis could do but nod.

-

 

Louis woke up with a start. He practically jackknifed in bed. He looked over at the other side of the bed, where Harry was sleeping soundly. He breathed a sigh of relief and slid out of bed. He checked on Lucas and Bean, feeling overcome with relief when they were both sleeping soundly. He checked downstairs, and saw that their pictures were still hanging up. There was no sign in the front yard.

 

He was rounding the corner on the stairs when Harry was, and he jumped.

 

"Jesus." He said, placing a hand over his heart. Harry steadied him with his hands on his elbows.

 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily. "Why do you look scared?"

 

"I had a bad dream. A really, really bad dream." Louis replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's bare middle. Harry hugged him back, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' spine.

 

"Come on. We can talk about it in bed." Harry said, leading them into the master bedroom. Once they were snuggled together, Harry looked expectantly at Louis. "Well?"

 

"Well...it was terrifying." Louis began. "I was sleeping, and then I woke up. My mum was here to get me to take me home, which confused me because this is my home. She told me that you..that you left me...and that you took my babies. That you requested another sub and you didn't answer my call or anything. I was left completely alone, and my mum looked at me pityingly." He finished quietly.

 

"Oh, silly baby." Harry said, thumbing away the few tears that had fallen from Louis' eyes. "I would never, ever, in a million years request anyone new. You're it for me. I love you so incredibly much."

 

"But you were ignoring me today." Louis said weakly, letting Harry pull him closer, tucking his face into Harry's bare chest.

 

"I was upset. Love, I don't want you to ever say something like you did around me. It scared me. I hate to think about it. I would die without you, you know that. And I would never take your babies away from you." Harry assured him. "Your ornery, noisy, messy little babies, I kind of love them a whole lot."

 

Louis laughed into Harry's chest. "They're your ornery, noisy, messy little babies, too, you know."

 

Harry rubbed his waist and kissed the top of his head. "I know. My beautiful, crazy little hellions. You included."

 

"I know." Louis responded. "I love you, too."

 

Harry pulled him closer and pulled the covers up over him. "Time to sleep, darling." He whispered. "And don't forget, your parents are taking the kids tomorrow."

 

Oh yes, tomorrow. How could he forget? The day they're finally going to begin spicing things up in the bedroom. He couldn't wait.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive made this swedish meatball recipe about 25765679651 times and its soooooo good  
> sorry for taking so long to post :)))))))))))))  
> SO: do you guys think I have the same amount of dialogue and descriptions or do I have too much of one and not enough of the other? Am I TOO descriptive?


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that too tight?" Harry asked, pulling the silk ties together in a knot. Louis moved his arms around, testing them. Then, he shook his head. 

 

"No sir." 

 

Harry nodded and moved away from the bed. "Good." He observed Louis, laying flat on his stomach, head turned sideways on the pillow. His arse was a lovely, lovely sight to behold. "Alright." He moved towards the desk, where a flogger was laying. Louis was apprehensive about using it, scared that it would hurt. Harry promised him multiple times that he could color out even before the first hit. 

 

Once the cool leather was in his hands, he went back over to the side of the bed and leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to Louis' already flushed skin. "I love you." He said, not once leaving his role as loving husband. Louis said it back, and Harry stood, rubbing his hand down Louis' smooth back. The smaller boys muscles were taut, and Harry was gentle with his touch. 

 

"You remember the safe word?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded. He touched the flogger to Louis' back and watched as the boy jerked and shivered, tiny goosebumps covering his bare back. "Relax, love. I'm not going to hurt you." 

 

Harry knew not to hit anywhere on the spine, or three to four inches above the curve of Louis' back because that could hurt his kidneys. The hips and upper back were a no-go, as well. He wasn't too keen on the idea of one of the leather strips snapping forward and hitting Louis' soft tummy or his face. His main area of focus was Louis' bum and thighs, and he couldn't wait to stripe the skin red. 

 

He brought the flogger up and snapped it forward, and gently as possible. It hit the supple flesh of Louis' arse and he drew it back just as quickly as he hit. Louis gasped and arched his back.

 

"Color?" Harry asked, watching the tan skin speckle red.

 

"Green, sir." Louis responded quietly, his voice muffled by the pillow. He moved his arms around and tried to shift to get relief on his hardening cock.

 

"Stay still." Harry ordered, and Louis stilled immediately. "Good boy. Four more, okay?" Louis nodded and Harry snapped the leather once more, this time right under the swell of Louis' bum. Three more times, and Louis was jerking on the bed and his tan skin was a pretty red color.

 

"You did so good, love." Harry praised, untying the silk ties from Louis' wrists and helping the boy turn over onto his side. His eyes were glassy, but he wasn't in subspace.

 

"I'm sorry," Louis stuttered out, reaching for Harry. Harry looked at him confusedly. Then, he looked down. Louis' cock was soft and he had a stripe of come smeared on his hip.

 

"You came?" Harry asked, looking back at Louis' face. The smaller boy blushed and nodded.

 

"I didn't mean too."

 

"Hey, shush. It's alright, darling. I didn't tell you that you couldn't. It's perfectly fine." Harry said, sitting down next to him. Louis laid his head in Harry's lap and mouthed at his brief-covered cock.

 

"Can I?" He asked, looking up at Harry through his thick eyelashes. Harry nodded and leaned back.

 

"Of course, baby. You deserve it." Harry said, watching as Louis rolled off the bed and onto his knees carefully. He thumbed under Harry's briefs and pulled them down. Harry's hard cock sprang out and slapped his tummy. It was hard and thick and it made Louis' mouth water. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the head, licking away the bead of precome that had bubbled out.

 

Harry gripped the back of his head gently and led him forward. Louis opened his mouth and took Harry in, bobbing his head. He swiped his tongue across the throbbing vein on the underside of Harry's hard member. He circled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, pulling his mouth off until he was suckling the head. He knew that it was the fastest way to make Harry come, and he was right, because a few seconds later, Harry was cursing quietly and coming hot and salty into Louis' mouth.

 

Louis swallowed it all and continued to suck on the head until Harry pulled him off with a _pop_. His lips were red and shiny and he licked over them. Harry pulled him up and kissed him hotly, swiping his tongue over Louis' lips, tasting himself in the smaller boys mouth. They snogged for a few more minutes before Louis shifted in Harry's lap uncomfortably. 

 

"Smarts a bit," He explained to Harry sheepishly. Harry kissed his neck and moved him back onto the bed. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of lotion to soothe the sore skin of Louis' behind. He maneuvered Louis to lay on his stomach once more, and he began to spread the cool substance over the heated flesh, kneading the skin. 

 

"How was it?" Harry asked once he was done. He wiped his hands off and joined Louis in bed, spooning face-to-face. "Going to want to do it again?"

 

Louis looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding his head. He rested his hand on Harry's chest and traced his fingers over the new tattoo for Lucas, **08-02-2015** , right under Bean's **07-07-2014.** Louis' favorite still was the _**L+H**_ right over Harry's heart. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He admitted. 

 

Harry pulled the covers up over him and rested a hand over Louis' round hip. "If I thought that it would hurt you in any way," He said. "I would not do it. We agreed to this stuff together, remember?"

 

They had sat down a few days ago, when the two babies were sleeping, and revised the list they had made. When Louis had mentioned a ball gag, Harry was quick to shoot it down. Most of their sexual acts would be when Louis was tied up in some way, and he wanted Louis to have his voice to color out or safe word. A ball gag while being tied up was a recipe for disaster. 

 

Louis nodded and kissed the tattoos. "I know."

 

"You did so good," Harry told him again. "You're always so good for me, darling. In the bedroom and out. Thank you for that." Harry complimented Louis at least five times a day on that, and he always thanked Louis for their babies and making the house so warm and inviting. 

 

"I love you." Louis curled up closer to Harry, burying his face in Harry's chest. 

 

"I love you, darling. More than you'll ever know."

-

 

They woke up around six, and Louis' tummy was grumbling. So, they ordered Chinese food and ate in front of the fire, curled up together. After they were full and the food was cleaned up, they laid back on the couch. 

 

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked suddenly. Harry's hands were resting on Louis' stomach, rubbing lazy patterns. 

 

"Hm?"

 

"You took the test at eighteen, right?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, how come it took you until you were twenty-five to get matched with someone?" It had been something that he'd been thinking ever since he'd first met Harry. It was odd, because usually people were paired up right away. 

 

"Well," Harry started. "No ones preferences matched up with mine until you came along. And I was informed that our compatibility tests matched up one hundred percent. That's very rare. And, after you were done taking the test, I assume, I was called in from work. I thought it was to tell me that no one in the world was as crazy picky as I was, but I was wrong."

 

"What happened when you got in the building?" Louis asked. 

 

"Liam was with me, because he was called, too, and we were given folders that had the information about our match in it, and I opened mine up and couldn't believe my eyes. You were stunning, and we were given some time to read your stats over, and if we didn't like what we saw, we could request the next test in line."

 

"Next test in line?"

 

"The computers line up five tests, from the highest match, to the next highest, and so on. Yours was number one, and I thought, how does this cute, little eighteen year old possibly have the same preferences as a twenty-five year old? I almost asked to read over the other four folders, but there was something about you that I couldn't help but feel drawn towards."

 

"I'm glad you didn't ask to see the other ones." Louis mumbled. 

 

Harry kissed the back of his head and laughed. "Me too, darling. Anyway, so after we read the information over, we were lead into the meeting room. As soon as I entered, I knew that you were going to be the one for me. You looked so nervous and scared when I approached, I remember. I didn't even want to sit and talk, I just wanted to take you home with me."

 

Louis leaned back and smiled up at Harry. "When did you first know you were in love with me?" 

 

"The first time was when you were in the hospital after the intrusion, and I felt like driving a knife through my own heart, seeing you in that hospital bed. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. I watched you sleep, and it just came to me. I was so madly in love with you. I didn't know how to express it at first, you know that.  But I fall in love with you everyday. I fall in love with you when you're in the hospital about to have my baby; I fall in love with you when I see you holding and feeding and loving our two sons. I fall in love with you when we've both had a bad day and when every little thing we do gets on each others nerves because I know that before we go to bed, I'll get to kiss those sweet lips of yours, and then everything that happened that day just vanishes."

 

"I love you lots." Louis said, pulling Harry's head down so that their lips met in a soft kiss. 

 

"I love you lots, too, baby."

-

 

Their weekend alone passed much too quickly for Harry's taste, but it was worth it to see their babies again. Louis didn't know what time his mum was bringing them by, so they decided to hang up more Christmas lights around the front of the house. 

 

Which meant that Harry had to climb the ladder in three inch snow on a freezing cold day to hang up Christmas lights while Louis watched, wearing a Christmas jumper and yoga pants. At least he had a mug of hot tea, so whenever Harry came down to adjust the ladder, he could always steal a sip and a kiss. 

 

"Wait!" Louis shouted from the ground. Harry sighed and looked over his shoulder. "It's crooked."

 

"Louis, they're going to be up for a month, and then I have to get back up here and take them down." He replied shortly. He had been stringing lights for an hour and he couldn't feel his nose.

 

"But it doesn't look right if they're not straight." Louis replied. 

 

"Louis, do you want to get up here and do this?" Harry asked, even though there was no way in hell he would let Louis climb the twenty foot ladder to string lights in cold weather. 

 

"I would do them right." Was Louis' response. Harry looked down at him, ridiculous Christmas sweater and Ugg's and all, and cocked an eyebrow. Louis held his hands up. "Sorry, continue." 

 

"Thank you for your permission." Harry said dryly, turning back to staple the strand of lights. Down below, Louis walked onto the porch and hung a wreath on the front door. Once that was done, he began to string Christmas lights up the little half-pillars. It wasn't as tedious as Harry's job, but he was still proud of it. He was hanging garland when his mum and Dan pulled in the driveway. 

 

"Mummy!" Harry heard Bean squeal, and he turned in time to see Bean running towards Louis, and Louis scoop him up. 

 

"Hello, baby!" Louis said, hugging Bean tightly. "Mummy missed you."

 

"Missed Mummy," Bean replied. "Daddy?" He asked. Louis turned and pointed up the ladder, where Harry was standing. When Bean saw it, he promptly burst into tears. "Daddy hurt!"

 

"Daddy's not hurt." Louis soothed Bean, who shook his head and pointed again. 

 

"Daddy!" He cried. Harry climbed down the ladder and went to Louis, where he lifted Bean into his arms. The toddler snuggled his face into Harry's neck. "Scared."

 

"Oh, baby. Daddy's fine. See?" Harry carried Bean off to look at the lights that he had already strung. Louis took Lucas from Dan. 

 

"How were they?" He asked, holding the baby close, protecting him from the cold. 

 

"They were angels, of course." Jay told him. "Lucas doesn't cry at all."

 

"And HJ was more than happy to watch footie with me." Dan said. "Doesn't quite understand it, but he loves it."

 

"He watches it with Harry all the time." Louis replied. He noticed that they were wearing nice clothes. "Going somewhere?"

 

"Date night." Jay said, hooking her arm through Dan's. "This lovely little restaurant just opened and then we're going to go see a film, maybe the orchestra."

 

"That sounds lovely." Louis replied. Which, it did. He loved the orchestra. He hugged them both and waved as they drove off. Once they were out of sight, he walked over to Harry and Bean. "These two need to go inside before they freeze." 

 

They carried the two inside, and Bean immediately went towards Duke, throwing himself on the big dog. Lucas was content to sleep in his mummy's arms instead of rolling around the ground with his brother and dog. 

 

"Do I have to go back out there?" Harry asked, pouring himself a mug of tea. Louis laid Lucas down in his napper and looked over at Harry. 

 

"I really want those lights hung before it starts to get dark." Louis responded, walking over to Harry, who sat his mug down and pulled Louis in by the waist. 

 

"So it's okay for me to go out there and freeze?" He whispered, nosing along Louis' jaw. 

 

"Once you're done, and the babies are asleep, we can warm up." He promised. Harry pressed a kiss to the hinge of his jaw and backed up. 

 

"Deal. Order something for dinner. I don't want you cooking." He said before leaving the kitchen and going back out the door. Bean must've heard the door close, because a few seconds later he was standing in front of Louis. 

 

"Daddy?" He asked, one hand resting on Duke's side. 

 

"Come here, Beanie." Louis said, lifting the toddler onto the counter. "What do you want for dinner?" He fanned the take out menus on the counter for Bean to look at. "What sounds good?"

 

Bean pointed to the menu that had a large pizza with a smiley face on it. 

 

"Pizza it is!" He said, lifting Bean onto his hip while dialing the number. He gave Bean a cookie to nibble on while talking, and once he was done, he carried Bean outside. Harry was now on the left side of the house, finishing stringing the lights. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean squealed, munching on his cookie. Harry looked down. 

 

"Hey, buddy!" He called down, waving. Bean waved back, cookie in hand. 

 

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed when Harry let go of the ladder to wave. He was nervous enough with Harry up there while it was snowing, but when he let go of the ladder, Louis could only imagine the worst. "Two hands!"

 

"Relax, doll. I won't fall." Harry said. Louis huffed and turned away. 

 

"I'm going inside so that our son doesn't witness you falling and braining yourself on the pavement." He hurried back inside when Bean sneezed. "No, darling. Please don't get sick." 

 

He plopped Bean down on the couch and went into the kitchen to check on Lucas, who gave a big smile when he saw Louis. 

 

"Are you hungry, love bug?" He asked, lifting the baby out and bringing him to his chest. Lucas latched on quickly. So, he must be sick of the bottles he had to endure this weekend. Just as he was finishing feeding, Harry came in, dinner in hand. 

 

"I survived, love." He said, pressing his cold nose to the junction of Louis' neck. 

 

"You're cold." Louis replied, passing him the now sleepy baby. "He just ate, so no roughhousing." 

 

"Deal." Harry said, ticking Lucas' cheek with his finger. The baby squirmed and giggled. Louis walked into the den to get Bean, who was laying on his back, singing to Duke. 

 

"Come on, precious. Dinner time." When he lifted the toddler, he felt the too-warm skin, and made a note to take his temperature before bed. 

-

 

So, he forgot. After dinner was their busiest times, with bath time and feeding Lucas and letting Duke out once more, and making sure the doors were locked. So, when he and Harry finally fell in bed, there was no warming up as Louis promised, because he couldn't even if he wanted too. 

 

Harry understood and pulled him closer, tucking him in. 

 

Around one, Bean's hysterical crying woke Louis up. He jolted out of bed and rushed to Bean's room. He flicked the light on and gasped. Bean was sitting, rubbing his eyes and crying, and there was vomit down the front of his shirt. He went to the crib and pulled Bean's shirt off before lifting him out and cradling him close. 

 

His skin felt hot to the touch. His curls were matted with sweat, and his face was red. Louis changed his messy diaper quickly and lifted him back up. He was in the bathroom, holding Bean on his lap while the toddler threw up, when Harry burst in. 

 

"What the hell?" He asked. "Is he sick?" He sounded frantic, and he knelt beside Louis and rubbed Bean's back. 

 

"Can you get the thermometer?" Louis asked. He wiped Bean's mouth and face with a cool flannel, holding him close to his chest. Harry came back in with the thermometer and his phone. 

 

"I'll call Dr. Bowen." He said. Louis nodded and rolled the thermometer over Bean's forehead, frowning when he read the results. 

 

"101. Call the doctor." Louis said, standing up, still holding the toddler tightly. He had begun to dry hack, and each one hurt Louis' heart. Harry nodded and walked into the hallway, talking to Dr. Bowen. 

 

"Yes. 101," He said, looking at Bean. "Twice, I think. He was crying, that's what woke Louis up. He's dry coughing now, and it sounds pretty bad." He placed his hand over the mouthpiece and looked at Louis. "Was his diaper messy?" Louis nodded, and Harry continued to talk to Dr. Bowen. "Yes. Okay. I can do that. Thank you." 

 

"What'd he say?" Louis asked when Harry hung up. The older man walked over to them and pressed his lips to Bean's burning skin. The toddler looked exhausted, but he was restless. 

 

"He's calling in a prescription for Bean. I'm going to go get it, okay? He said for now to make Bean comfortable, and that chills and shakes are completely normal, as is a runny nose. Also, his appetite is pretty much nonexistent right now, so don't feed him anything."

 

Louis nodded and Harry kissed him before disappearing into their bedroom. He appeared a few minutes later, wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper. He had his keys and wallet in hand. 

 

"I'll be back shortly, okay? Call me if you think of anything you need." He kissed them both once more before rushing down the stairs and out of the house. While he was gone, Louis tried his best to make Bean comfortable, but he quickly learned that the toddler didn't want to be anywhere but his arms, so he settled back into bed, leaning against the headboard while Bean laid on his chest, sniffling and whimpering quietly. 

 

Louis rubbed his back and soothed him. "My poor baby." He whispered. "I wish it were me instead of you, darling baby." 

 

Bean blinked up at him through glassy eyes. Louis wiped his nose and brushed his messy curls away from his hot forehead. 

 

"Daddy will be back soon with some medicine, okay? And then you'll get all better." He looked up and saw Duke nosing the door open wider. The dog hopped onto the bed and curled up beside Louis and Bean, watching them protectively. 

 

Harry returned ten minutes later, holding a white pharmacy bag in his hand. He toed his shoes off and sat on the bed next to Louis. He opened the bag and read the directions on the medicine box. It was only children's tylenol, but he wanted to make sure. 

 

They administered the medicine to Bean, who fussed while taking it, and after he did, he began to cough. Harry sat beside them, cradling them both. 

 

"I bought some frozen fruit bars for him to try to eat tomorrow. It should soothe his throat." He said quietly. Louis nodded and ran a cool flannel down the heated skin of his baby. 

-

 

Harry had no problem falling asleep, but Louis stayed up with Bean, who slept on and off. Louis slept when he did, but it was in short spurts, until about five am, when Bean finally conked out, head lolling against Louis' shoulder. 

 

Harry's alarm woke him up at five-fifteen, and he was surprised and a little upset to see Louis still up, running his fingers down Bean's back and petting his messy hair. 

 

"Have you slept at all?" His voice broke the silence, causing Louis to turn his head. 

 

"I got as much as he did." Louis replied, wiping Bean's nose. 

 

"Love, go to sleep." Harry said, sitting up. "I'll take care of him." 

 

"No," Louis was quick to say. "I just, I want to be with him. He might need me." 

 

Harry smiled and nodded. "You're right, love. Let me just," He lifted Bean off and immediately the toddler molded himself to the pillow Harry laid him on. "Now you can sleep peacefully, darling."

 

Louis didn't need to be told twice. With a quick kiss from Harry, he was out like a light.

-

 

When he woke up, he was alone in the bed. He stretched and stood, looking into Lucas' bassinet. Of course the baby wouldn't be there; he'd be with Harry and Bean...who was sick. He left the room in search of his ill little toddler, which he found in the den, laying on Duke and sucking tiredly on a fruit bar. Once he caught sight of Louis, he dropped it and held his arms out. 

 

"Mummy," He croaked pathetically. Louis lifted him up and kissed his forehead, which was warm, but not as hot as it was last night. 

 

"Hi, precious." Louis cooed softly, swaying back and forth. "How is my little angel?"

 

"Tired." Bean responded, grabbing onto Louis' shoulders with his sticky little hands. Just then, Harry came in, holding Lucas. 

 

"Hey, baby." He greeted Louis, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Surprisingly, yes." Louis had thought that the mere idea of one of his babies being sick would keep him up until they were better, but he was wrong. "How was he?"

 

"Well, his fever has gone down from 101 to 99, and Dr. Bowen said that it was an improvement, but we still need to be cautious. He's still coughing, and his nose is still running. No messy diapers or throwing up, which is great." Harry said, laying Lucas down on his tummy. 

 

"My poor baby." Louis hummed. "Did Dr. Bowen say anything about baths?" He really wanted to clean the sticky hands. 

 

"No. Bath's are okay. They might even help him fall asleep quicker." Harry replied. Louis nodded and carried Bean into the kitchen. He filled their farmers sink with warm water and placed Bean down into it. The toddler was pliant and even leaned his head back. 

 

Harry came in a few seconds later, handing Louis the baby shampoo and body wash. He lathered Bean up and rinsed him off, making sure there was nothing getting in his eyes. Once done, he wrapped Bean up in a fluffy towel and dressed him. After that, he held Bean like he did when he was a baby and sat on the couch, cradling him. Soon, Harry joined them, holding Lucas. 

-

 

It took Bean four days to finally get over his illness. He had taken to sleeping in the bed with Harry and Louis so that they could keep an eye on him. Naturally, because he was eighteen months and very mischievous, he woke up before his mummy and daddy and decided that if he was up, they should be too. 

 

Usually daddy always wakes him up every morning, but since his daddy was asleep next to him, he wanted to return the favor, because he loved his daddy so much. So, wearing his ducky pajamas, he crawled up to where his daddy's head was laying and he patted the mess on top of his head that looked identical to his. When his daddy didn't stir, he began to kiss daddy's warm cheeks. 

 

"Daddy." He said, crawling on top of him. "Daddy!" He said again, because his daddy didn't hear him the first time. "Wakey." 

 

Finally, his daddy began to stir, and his eyes opened. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean exclaimed, laying his head on his daddy's chest. 

 

"Hi Beanie," His daddy said. He felt his daddy hug him gently because these past few days, he's been feeling ucky, and his mummy and daddy were so nice and gentle with him. But he wasn't sick anymore, so that meant he and daddy could play outside now!

 

"Hungry." He said, rolling off of his daddy's warm chest and snuggling up under his arm. 

 

"You're hungry, bug?" His daddy asked him. He saw his daddy lift his head and look over at mummy, who was sleeping still. Maybe he should wake mummy too. But daddy must have known what he was thinking because the next thing he knew, he was being lifted out of bed. "Let's let mummy sleep, okay love?"

 

So, once they both kissed mummy and daddy tucked the covers back up, they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. He mixed a tiny bit of cocoa into a sippy cup of warm milk and let Bean drink it while he gathered up the ingredients to make breakfast. 

 

He gave Bean the first pancake and poured some syrup over it. He was glad to see Bean stuff it in his mouth, which meant that he had his full appetite back. He flipped a few more pancakes while making bacon and toast. He liked to have a variety available. 

 

Just as he was turning the burners off on the stove, Louis yawned behind him. He felt arms wrap around his middle and a face press against his spine. 

 

"I thought you'd sleep just a bit longer." Harry said, turning and wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. 

 

"Couldn't." Was all Louis said. He pressed a kiss to Harry's pec before scooting around him and giving Bean a kiss. Harry plated some food for them all and took it to the table. Louis arrived a few moments later, sitting Bean in his high chair. 

 

Their main focus during breakfast was Bean, who chattered along happily and loudly, getting syrup everywhere but his mouth. Once he was done, he insisted on Harry carrying him, which resulted in sticky handprints and sticky kisses. 

 

It was messy but it was sweet, and he was just so happy that his little baby was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dont want to give anything away...but would a possible hostage situation be good? or would it seem far fetched? i already have how its going to go down...i just want yalls opinion on it  
> either like a short abduction thing or hostage. im battling between the two.  
> this book is so fun to write but im running out of major ideas!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPDATE! 
> 
> So at first I toyed with the idea of a hostage/kidnapping situation, but then I began to think of Christopher, and he was the only wackadoodle I could think of to bring back with a logical explanation, and then I read the comments and everyone gave AMAZING ideas, and I am pleased to say that I now have an idea of how it will play out :)
> 
> thank you to everyone who commented!!!
> 
> Finn is 16 months
> 
> the amount of Harry/Bean fluff is overwhelming  
> i swear, and Im sorry 
> 
> and also you have a bit of angry harry at the beginning, which introduces the plot for the next few chapters! lets see if you catch it.

Harry was _pissed_. 

 

And at everyone and everything, too. He was seething. He had given everyone at his work an earful of his anger, but to be fair, Louis had been receiving it through the day, too. Which, wasn't exactly fair, but every little thing set Harry off. 

 

He hadn't said hello to anyone when he got home, storming upstairs and locking himself in his study. He ignored the knocks that Louis gave about ten minutes after he entered his study, pacing back and forth, trying his hardest to calm down. 

 

The knocking stopped after a few minutes, but he didn't. He was surprised that he didn't burn a hole in the carpet from his constant pacing. His phone buzzed from inside of his pocket, and without even answering it, he knew who it was. Liam was on his way over, ready to discuss things with Harry. 

 

Louis was downstairs, with Niall and their babies, worried because both of their husbands were in horrible, angry moods. Niall was scared because he'd never seen Liam so angry. So, they all kept quiet in the kitchen while their children played together. Louis kept Lucas in his arms, because the baby had chosen today of all days to be upset and cranky. Right now, he was nursing, which was the only thing keeping from screaming and crying. 

 

"Do you know what's going on?" Louis asked, handing Niall a mug of tea. The kitchen was his favorite place to be, with the large picture window by the kitchen table frosted over with snow and the coziness of it. 

 

Niall accepted the mug and shook his head. He sat on a stool and rested his elbows on the counter. Louis was standing on the other side of him, biting his lip. They could hear Finn and Bean in the den, playing with Duke. 

 

"No idea. I just know that Liam stormed home and ordered me to get in the car because we were coming over here. He was short with Finn, too. It's not like him, Finn is his entire world."

 

"Did someone threaten them or anything, I wonder?" Louis pondered. He knew that in Harry's line of work, they received an unusual amount of threats and made quite a few enemies. 

 

Niall shrugged and sipped his tea. "I don't know. He didn't say anything else. What did Harry do?"

 

"Pretty much the same, except he didn't talk to anyone. He just hurried upstairs. I tried knocking, but he wouldn't answer. It's hard for Bean, because Harry always goes straight to him after work. Bean has started waiting by the door some days. Thank God he didn't today. I don't think he knows Harry's home yet."

 

Upstairs, they heard the hum of Liam's voice, and then Harry's yell, clear as day. They gazed up at the ceiling, worriedly. 

 

"It sounds bad." Niall said, swirling his finger in the tea. Louis shifted Lucas away from his nipple and pulled his shirt up. Lucas, bless his heart, didn't immediately begin crying. 

 

"I just wish they'd tell us." Louis muttered. "Harry usually tells me all about this stuff."

 

Niall nodded. "Liam too." 

 

After that, they busied themselves with making dinner. It was an unspoken invitation for Niall and Liam to stay, and by the looks of it, Harry and Liam wouldn't be done for a few hours. WIth two kids eating, they decided to make panko Parmesan breaded chicken tenders, macaroni and cheese, and asparagus, both Finn and Bean oddly loving the vegetable.

 

Niall prepared and breaded the chicken tenders while Louis worked on the macaroni and cheese. When both were in the oven, Louis steamed some asparagus. A few minutes into the food cooking, Bean moseyed in the kitchen, followed by Finn.

 

"Daddy?" Bean asked, furrowing his little eyebrows and pushing his hair away from his face. It was such a Harry thing to do.

 

"Daddy's busy." Louis told him gently. Bean looked around the room, seeing that it was dark outside.

 

"But Daddy here?" He asked again, rubbing his eyes. Louis crouched down and kissed the crown of his head, brushing the curls.

 

"Yes, Daddy's here. Daddy will put you to sleep, okay?" Louis promised. He hoped that Harry and Liam wouldn't take too much longer because it was almost bedtime.

 

Gathering the kids to the tables was easy, after Louis arranged a few bowls of different dipping sauces for the chicken, which apparently sealed the deal. He held Lucas while they ate, hoping that he wouldn't start crying. Finn and Bean cleaned them out of asparagus and ate a hefty amount of macaroni and chicken, which Louis was pleased to see.

 

For dessert, he gave each of them some fresh brownies and set about cleaning the kitchen. Niall helped, rinsing plates and putting them in the dishwasher. After, they joined the two boys in the den, turning the fire on and playing a Christmas movie on low. Bean and Finn were more than happy to sit and watch it, laying against Duke.

 

"Hey," Niall said halfway into the movie. Louis, still holding Lucas, turned to him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think I'm pregnant." The blonde replied, shifting his gaze from the television to Louis.

 

"Really?" He asked cheerily. "That's great!"

 

Niall quirked a smile. "Yeah, I'm not sure though. Liam doesn't know."

 

"Why do you think you're pregnant?"

 

"I've thrown up every morning for the past three days." Niall said. "I've yet to take a test or anything."

 

"You should. Come by tomorrow and we'll take the test." Louis told him. Niall agreed, because Louis was his best friend.

-

 

Two hours later, Harry and Liam still weren't done and it was way past eight. Bean was getting restless and grumpy, as was Finn. Louis and Niall carried their sons upstairs, Louis holding Bean on his hip and Lucas in the body wrap.

 

He let Niall take Finn and Bean into the nursery while he stood in front of the study door, waiting for a break in conversation before knocking. A quiet murmur and a short grunt later, the door swung open. Harry had taken his jacket off and his white shirt was unbuttoned half-way, his hair was tousled like he'd been running a hand through it, and he looked pissed.

 

"What?" He asked Louis. Behind him, Liam was staring out the window, a blank expression on his face.

 

"You, uh, need to put Bean to bed. I promised him." Louis said. Harry looked down at him before sighing and pushing past him. Louis followed him into the nursery, where Bean was sitting on the floor with Finn. Niall was in the bathroom, washing his hands. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean exclaimed, raising his chubby little arms and grinning up at Harry. Harry lifted him up and  Bean wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Love Daddy." He said, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face in Harry's neck. 

 

"Love you too, Beanie." Harry said, kissing Bean's forehead and lowering him into the crib. Bean blinked up at him and waved. 

 

"Love Daddy." He repeated before turning and flopping on his belly. Harry turned around and exited the room. Niall came out of the bathroom and looked around. 

 

"That was..." He said, and Louis nodded. 

 

"Yeah." He said, tucking Bean in. He turned to Niall, who was now holding Finn. "Do you want to put him in there, too?"

 

Niall shook his head. "Nah. He can just sleep on me." 

 

Louis tucked Bean in and flicked the light off, closing the door. He and Niall walked back downstairs and settled in the den, every light off except the Christmas tree and the fireplace. The room was cozy and inviting, and they wrapped fleece blankets around them. 

 

Finn conked out within the first few minutes that they were sitting, but Lucas was wide awake and fussy. He was at the stage where he would eat, get distracted, get hungry quickly, and eat again, only to have the cycle start over. Needless to say, Louis' nipples were sore. Not to mention that Lucas was biting now, growing his first tooth. 

 

They sat and talked quietly, until around ten-thirty. Liam and Harry came downstairs, both looking just as irritated as they were before. They murmured to each other quietly before Liam grabbed his coat and ushered for Niall. 

 

"Bye, Nialler." Louis said. They hugged, awkwardly because they were each holding a child. Liam nodded and Louis and then he and Niall were out the door. Harry locked the door behind them and headed straight for the kitchen. 

 

Louis intercepted him, telling him that he could get the food for Harry. Harry sat silently while Louis warmed the food up. He handed Harry the microwave-warm plate and rocked Lucas in his arms. 

 

"I hate giving you something reheated. I can maybe cook something else really quick?" He offered, patting Lucas' bottom. Harry shook his head and finished his food. Louis took his glass and plate. When he was done putting them in the dishwasher, Harry was gone. 

 

He sighed and made his own way upstairs, after checking the locks. Harry was sitting on their bed, wearing just his dress pants. He was scrolling through something on his phone, frowning. Of course, Lucas chose that time to start whining. 

 

"How was work?" Louis asked, still rocking Lucas. Harry didn't look up, just kept scrolling. "Um, you and Liam seemed pretty mad. Is anything wrong?"

 

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Harry responded, standing up and tossing his phone on the bed. 

 

"Well, maybe it will help." Lucas' cries were increasing, and Louis walked over and shut the bedroom door so that Bean wouldn't wake. 

 

"Doubt it." Harry's response was clipped. So he must be really angry. 

 

"You never know until you try." Louis tried, lifting Lucas to rest on his shoulder, now patting the upset boys back. 

 

"Louis, drop it." Harry said. But of course, Louis wanted peace in the household all the time, and when Harry was upset, he was upset. He just wanted his dom to feel better. 

 

"I really do think that if you told me about it, I could help;" Lucas' cries had now turned to screaming, and Harry looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. 

 

"Can you shut the baby up?" Harry shouted, looming over Louis, who held Lucas closer and turned him away from Harry. "Just drop it, Jesus."

 

Louis swallowed hard. "I think that whatever happened, it's not worth yelling at your family for." He said, opening the door and walking down the hallway, trying to soothe Lucas. He ended up sitting in the guest bedroom, which was the farthest from their own bedroom, and nursing Lucas. He kept the room dark so that the baby would actually eat; 

 

Back in the bedroom, Harry sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands. He sighed, shaking his head. He had let the stress of his day get the better of him, and it led him to shouting at Louis and Lucas. He sighed again and stood, leaving the room to search for the two. 

 

He found them in the guest room, Louis sitting on the bench at the end of the bed, feeding their son. He slipped into the room and sat beside Louis. 

 

"Baby," He said quietly, watching as Lucas nursed. Louis wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have shouted. I've had a horrible day and I know that I handled it poorly. I don't want to pass my worries to you."

 

Louis blinked and pulled Lucas away from his chest, resting the baby on his lap while he adjusted his shirt. Harry swooped in and took the baby, holding him close. Louis opened his mouth to protest, but Harry pressed a finger to his lips. 

 

"Huh uh. I've been right awful to my little precious," He said, standing up. Lucas flailed his arms before settling. Louis stood up behind Harry and watched as Lucas' face calmed. They walked into the bedroom, and Harry rolled onto the bed, holding Lucas on his chest. 

 

"Be careful," Louis instructed quietly. "He just ate."

 

"I'm aware. We're just going to snuggle." Harry replied, blowing raspberries against Lucas' cheeks and pretending to nibble on him. Louis watched for a minute before going to the bathroom to shower. 

 

It felt good to be in there for more than four minutes, and he reveled in it. He took his time, shaving himself smooth all over and making sure his skin was silky smooth. Afterwards, he lotioned up with some vanilla scented lotion, which reminded him of Christmas, and put on a pair of panties and one of Harry's shirts. 

 

He left the bathroom, turning the light off. Harry was laying on the bed, eyes closed, one hand spread protectively across Lucas' back. They were both sleeping. Louis quietly lifted Lucas off and placed him in his own bed before crawling in next to Harry. He was almost asleep before he felt Harry stir, and then a warm, soft pair of lips were pressed against his. 

 

"Wasn't asleep." Harry mumbled quietly. "Was waiting to talk to you." He pulled Louis closer and hiked one of Louis' legs up over his hips, rubbing his smooth thigh. "We've been hit with a lawsuit. A big one."

 

"What?" Louis asked, starting up at Harry. 

 

"Yeah. One of our workers is claiming that we cheated him out of his money and now we've got a lawsuit for roughly ten million. Of course, that amount wouldn't even scratch the surface of how much money we have, but it's bad publicity, and the worst part is that we don't even know who it is. They're being kept unidentified to protect their family. What about my family, hm? I wish that this could all be settled quietly, because I'm ready to write them a check and send them packing, but of course, ten million and dragging my name through the mud is much better. Liam and I are going to counter them with extortion. We have all the documents to prove that their claim is false."

 

"Then why are you so upset if you know you'll win this?" Louis wondered. 

 

"Because, it's unnecessary publicity for our families. You'll be hounded by the paparazzi and I don't want them anywhere near you or my babies." 

 

Louis squeezed Harry's firm bicep reassuringly. "We can get body guards or something." He suggested. 

 

"No." Harry said roughly. "I'm the only one who can protect you three. It's my job."

 

"But you will be protecting us. And a body guard might be part of your job as protecting us. Think about it."

 

"I will, darling." Harry promised. "I'm sorry. I should have never said what I did."

 

"You shouldn't have." Louis agreed. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, baby."

-

 

Early the next morning, Harry got to appreciate the sight of a soft, sleepy Louis nursing Lucas, singing quietly to him as he rocked back and forth on his feet. The shirt he was wearing was exposing a shoulder and his collarbone, and it fell just underneath the swell of his bum, and Harry could see the silk panties peeking out every now and then. 

 

He watched as Louis kissed Lucas' head softly, running his fingers over the soft, caramel colored hair before laying him gently in the bassinet. He crawled back into bed and met Harry's eyes. 

 

"Did we wake you?" He asked sleepily. 

 

"No, baby." Harry replied, caressing Louis' soft cheek with his fingertips. Louis leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. "You're breathtaking." 

 

"Not at this hour." Louis poked Harry's chest softly before resting his hand beside it. 

 

"At every hour." Harry insisted. "There is no sight in the world that compares to you. You're just so beautiful."

 

"Harry," Louis He whined tiredly. He appreciated Harry's words, and Harry knows that he does, but he was tired and he wanted to get a few more hours of sleep in before his demanding day started. 

 

"I'm sorry, doll. You can sleep now." Harry laughed quietly, watching Louis' face relax. His eyes fluttered for a bit and he huffed in his sleep. Harry pulled him close and ran his hands all over the smooth skin of Louis' body. He pressed a loving kiss to Louis' forehead. "So beautiful," He whispered to himself. "And all mine."

-

 

"Louis, can you explain to me why there are two bright green handprints on the back of my very expensive work shirt?" Harry asked later that day. Louis was in the kitchen, preparing lunch, and Bean was on the kitchen floor, fingerpainting. 

 

"Um, no?" He said, shaking up a sippy cup of chocolate milk for Bean. Harry held up the shirt and Louis bit his lip at the sight of the _very_ bright green handprints. Harry sighed and lowered the shirt. 

 

"There is no way that this will come out. I'll have to throw it away." Harry told him, crossing his arms, clutching the shirt in one hand. 

 

"Or," Louis said, capping the sippy cup. "It can be Bean's new art shirt."

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Art shirt?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yes. Art is a sensory for toddlers. I want Bean to have nothing but the best. He's scribbling with markers, and he loves paint..."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Paint?" He asked. "Where is the little thing?" 

 

Louis held the sippy cup and walked over to stand behind the counter, where Bean was supposed to be fingerpainting. Instead, all he found was a painted sock and a clean paper. 

 

"Dear God." He muttered. He turned to Harry, shrugging. Harry looked less than amused. "Follow the paint trail, I guess."

 

So, they looked all around the house for Bean, and they were surprised to find him sitting on the floor of Harry's closet, in a mess of painted clothes. He clapped when he saw his parents. 

 

"Bean!" Harry exclaimed, lifting the paint covered toddler up. There was green paint smeared all over his clothes and on his chin. There was even some clumped in his hair, Louis noticed. "Bad Bean."

 

Bean's grin quickly faded into a confused frown, his lower lip wobbling and eyes filling with tears. "But Daddy?" He said, pointing to the clothes. Sure enough, his hands were both covered in green paint. Harry walked them over to the bed and sat the toddler down, standing over him. Louis watched, ready to intervene at the first sign of tears, whether it be from Bean or Harry. Either was possible, since they both hated punishments. 

 

"No buts, Bean. This was a very bad thing to do." Harry said, crossing his arms at the toddler. 

 

"But Daddy," Bean tried again. Harry shook his head and Bean sniffled, tears falling down his face. He turned away from Harry and crawled up the bed, burying his head under Harry's pillow. "Eyes, Daddy." He said, words muffled. 

 

"What?" Harry turned to Louis, who shrugged and sat beside Bean on the bed. 

 

"Beanie, what did you say?" Louis asked gently. Bean poked his head out and pointed with a green finger. 

 

"Eyes, Daddy." He said again, more tears falling down his face even though he wasn't really crying. Harry still looked confused, but Louis' heart melted. 

 

"Harry," He crowed, standing up. "Your eyes. The paint matches your eyes. Bean painted everything that was yours green because of your eyes." Admittedly, Louis had some tears in his eyes at the level of pure cuteness. 

 

Harry's eyes softened and he looked at his distressed toddler, who was getting green paint all over their bed. He watched as Bean tried to wipe his tears away, smudging green paint across his cheeks. He sat on the bed next to Bean and scooped him up. 

 

"Did Beanie paint all of this for Daddy?" He asked. Bean nodded and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, effectively coating it in gooey green paint. 

 

"Eyes, Daddy." Bean said once more. 

 

"Thank you, love." Harry kissed Bean's nose, causing the little boy to giggle. 

 

"Daddy mad?" Bean asked, checking. "Bean bad?"

 

"No, Bean's not bad." Harry told him. "Daddy's just silly." 

 

Bean laughed and clapped his hands. "Daddy silly! Daddy silly!" 

 

Harry stood, still holding Bean. "Let's go get you all cleaned up, because now we have to go buy Daddy some more clothes." Harry kissed Louis on the way to the bathroom. Louis began to clean up the shirts that had fallen victim to the paint, and they were mostly Harry's work shirts. He gathered them in his hands, planning to wash as much of the paint out and then give them to Bean to wear when he did his crafts. 

 

When they were in the washer, he finished lunch. Just as he was placing everything, Harry came back in, carrying Bean on his shoulders. Bean's hair was damp and curling at the edges. He looked like a miniature Harry. So basically, Louis needed to get them both appointments to get their hair trimmed. 

 

Harry plopped Bean down in his high chair and sat beside him. Louis gathered Lucas up in his arms before sitting down. He lifted Lucas up and let the baby start eating. He caught Harry's hungry gaze. 

 

"What? It's lunchtime." He defended. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He contained himself all through lunch, and all through the mall, even though he slipped into Victoria's Secret and bought Louis a whole array of panties and lingerie. But when they got home, his hands were all over Louis, who was trying to lift one child out of the seat while holding another. 

 

"Harry, you can help." Louis reminded. "There is nothing preventing you from taking one of your offspring." 

 

Harry huffed and lifted Lucas into his hands. "Yes there is. I've got a delicious little distraction right in front of me, and hopefully _under_ me later." 

 

Louis blushed, but he blamed it solely on the frigid weather. "Maybe. Can you get the last two bags?" 

 

Harry nodded and gathered the rest of the bags before locking the car door and hurrying inside the house. Louis plopped Bean down on the couch and hiked his shirt up, feeding Lucas once more. They had spent an agonizing four hours at the mall, and Louis' feet and back hurt, and his nipples hurt because Lucas kept wanting to bite, which resulted in the baby being fed from a bottle. 

 

He had taken to pulling Lucas away every time he bit, but that didn't stop the baby from doing so. He ended up just sitting back and letting nature run its course.

- 

 

Harry, bless his heart, had ordered dinner. Bean had a fun time slurping his noodles alongside Harry. Louis watched with a smile as two of his favorite boys acted silly together. Nothing made him happier than to see Harry become a true family man. 

 

Harry and Bean cleaned the kitchen while Louis headed upstairs to shower and take care of Lucas. He took a long shower, letting the hot water run over his back. He needed Harry to give him another massage because his back was so sore. Deciding that sleep was more important than showering for a long period of time, he finished up and dressed quickly, sliding on a pair of leggings and a shirt. 

 

Harry was sitting on their bed, one lamp on and reading a magazine. Louis crawled into bed next to him, and Harry abandoned the magazine in favor of looming over Louis, nosing along his jaw. He brought up a finger to pinch one of Louis' nipples, and Louis gasped and jerked away. Harry pulled back, alarmed. 

 

"What?" He asked. "Did that hurt?" Louis bit his lip and nodded. Harry lifted his shirt up and gazed at the red, puffy nipples. He looked at Louis questioningly. 

 

"Lucas is biting now. He's not properly latching on because he's too distracted." Louis explained. Harry thumbed over Louis' soft belly, rubbing it gently. 

 

"You could always just pump and bottle feed him," Harry suggested. Louis shook his head. 

 

"Don't want too. I love feeding him."

 

"But baby, if it hurts, you gotta stop."

 

"I fed Bean until he was ready for solid food, and that was at eight months." Louis protested. 

 

"You can't go another four months of breastfeeding. It's hurting you." Harry said gently. He was still rubbing over Louis' tummy, which felt so nice. 

 

"We can think of something later," Louis said, looking up at Harry through his lashes. "Can you rub my back, please? It's hurting." 

 

Harry nodded and kissed his forehead. "Of course baby. I'd do anything for you." He helped Louis roll over and ran his large hands over the soft, tan skin of Louis' back. He kneaded the skin right above Louis' bum, thumbing over the dimples at the bottom of his spine. 

 

"Can't wait to get you pregnant again." He said quietly. 

 

Louis hummed. "Yeah, about that. No more babies until I lose the previous ones' weight." 

 

Harry's hands stilled and he stuttered. "Wait, what? Why?" He didn't understand how this perfect specimen below him would want to lose the magnificent curves he was graced with after pregnancy. 

 

"Another twenty pounds on top of the twenty I gained with Lucas? No thank you." Louis said, arching his back in a stretch. Harry finally began moving his hands again, and Louis sighed. 

 

"But...baby." Harry said weakly. "I love you like this." 

 

"What, fat?" 

 

Harry was quick to slap a hand on Louis' bum, making the smaller boy yelp. "No." He growled. "Perfect. Curvy. Delicious. So many curves. You've got more curves than a country road and I will most likely cry if you lose them."

 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry. "You do realize that I was born with curves? And the pregnancy just amplified them? I'll still have them, just not as much."

 

"The more, the merrier." Harry said cheekily, groping a bum cheek. Then he sighed. "If you really want to lose the weight, I won't be opposed. But can I make a request?"

 

"Depends on what it is."

 

"For every pound you lose, can I get a lap dance?"

 

"Probably not-" Louis said, gasping at the end when Harry rubbed out a particularly knotty spot. 

 

"Love, I think we need to get you into a masseuse every few weeks." Harry suggested. 

 

Louis shook his head. "I only want your hands on me." 

 

So, after Louis had fallen asleep at the grace of Harry's hands, Harry found himself signing up for a four week masseuse training course. He agreed with Louis on the fact that only his hands should be touching the boy in such an intimate way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I love writing this is because its dom/sub without the actual 24/7 submission. Louis is free to do and say as he pleases, and he can talk freely and joke and banter with Harry without any consequences. I hate reading stories where the sub will say something sarcastic when joking with their dom and immediately be punished. Of course, Louis still obeys Harry in the bedroom and in public, and Harry doesn't expect him to do anything he's uncomfortable with. 
> 
> I also love writing Harry as a father and not just a dom. He's finally gotten into the groove of both, and keeping them separate. In the past, he's had trouble with that, remember? And he's putting Louis' needs above his own, which I love writing too. 
> 
> Basically, Louis is submissive without being subservient, and he's allowed to be his own person. Of course, Harry is always in his role as a dom, to protect Louis and the two babies. 
> 
> Anyways, my little gushing fest is over :) and i apologize for the short length. Surprise update!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been without wifi ALL day. I had to type this out on Word and posted it as soon as I got into wifi. Sadly, I have not read the comments or been able to read any fics :(
> 
> as soon as im back into a good wifi zone, ill read and reply to the comments!! 
> 
> and, as a result of my boredom today, you all get some hot and heavy smut
> 
> BUT something good did come from my boredom  
> i started a super angsty police au with larry and omggggggggggg

After that, the house changed. Louis knew that Harry was stressed, and he didn't push anything. Everyday at 5:30, he was waiting by the door with a plate of food and a kiss, passing it off when the older man walked through the door. Harry accepted it and headed straight upstairs to his study. Harry would come out at eight to put Bean to bed and then it was back to work.

 

Harry never worked past ten o'clock, and once he was done, he laid in bed with Louis, telling him all about his day and the progression of the case. How the person was upping the amount from ten to fifty, and how Styles & Payne was already in the business magazines for this. Louis would listen attentively, silently worrying about exactly how stressful this whole situation was. 

 

Harry constantly told him not to worry, but it was etched in Louis' mind, and he couldn't help but worry. He always worried. Harry assured him that the trial would be quiet and he was ready to be done with this. So, he would sigh and put all of his trust in Harry.

-

 

The idea came to him on a Thursday night, while Harry was sleeping next to him. Harry was laying on his stomach, facing Louis with an arm flung over his waist, and Louis was tracing his fingers over the muscles of Harry's back. He could feel the tension in his shoulders, and he wanted to rid his dom of it. So, he thought and he thought, and came up to one conclusion: that Harry needed to relinquish control.

-

 

He called him mum over the next evening to pick up Bean and Lucas, sending them off with a kiss and promising his mum that he and Harry would pick them up on Sunday. Once they were gone, Louis headed upstairs to get ready. He showered thoroughly and and shaved his legs, lotioning and smoothing himself all over. He fixed his hair into the feathery fringe that Harry loved, and he slipped into his outfit. Underneath the very revealing lace, he had a surprise for Harry.

 

Once he was dressed, he carried a kitchen chair up the stairs and placed it at the foot of the bed, adjusting it just right. He checked the time and smiled proudly. It was almost time for Harry to be home. He went back into the bathroom and closed the door. He pulled open a drawer and lifted up the tube of mascara he had bought a few days ago. He coated his lashes in the thick, black substance and watched as they fanned out and volumized to an obscene length. 

 

He was curling them when he heard Harry enter the room. 

 

"Louis?" He heard him call. 

 

"Just a minute! You can sit on the chair and wait for me." Louis replied through the door. He finished up and turned the light off. He opened the door and stepped out. Harry's back was too him, and he was slumping in the chair, scrolling through his phone. 

 

Louis approached him and straddled his lap, taking the phone from Harry's hand and tossing it on the bed. Harry blinked up at the boy on his lap, and his mouth went dry and his pants immediately tented. He rested his hands on Louis' thighs, only to have the small boy push them away.

 

"Nuh uh," He tutted, shaking a finger. "No touching." He slid Harry's suit jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it aside. He untied Harry's expensive silk tie and slid it off, holding it up. "You touch, and I tie, okay?"

 

Harry swallowed and nodded, mesmerized by the control that Louis was taking. It surprised him. Louis bit his lip and unbuttoned Harry's shirt, leaving it on and open. He traced his hands down Harry's toned chest and began to move his hips in a figure eight, slowly teasing over Harry's groin. 

 

"You're so sexy," Louis said to him, running his fingers through Harry's curls and yanking his head back by the roots. He ran a stripe up Harry's throat with his tongue, tasting the flushed skin. "And I want you so bad, all the time. You protect me and love me so good, and I love you so much."

 

Harry's fingers twitched. He wanted, no, needed, to touch the boy. His cock was already throbbing in the tight confines of his pants, and he ached to run his hands over the smooth flesh of the sexy person sitting on his lap. 

 

"You want to touch, right?" Louis asked, looking down at Harry. His hands were still in Harry's hair, and they moved with Harry when he nodded. "But you can't. Not just yet. There will be plenty of that later." He promised. He stood up, causing Harry to whine and rake his eyes over his body. He turned and Harry's eyes fell straight to his arse, which was covered in tight, red lace. It matched the sheer babydoll negligee he was wearing. 

 

Louis sat back down on Harry's lap, resting his bum right over Harry's crotch, and tossed his head back, resting it on Harry's shoulder. He began to swivel his hips, tangling his fingers back in Harry's hair. 

 

"You've been so stressed lately," Louis said breathlessly. "And I figured, what better way to minimize your stress than with this?" He stopped moving and Harry groaned. Louis turned back to face Harry and looked down at him. Harry was biting his lip and clenching his hands down by his thighs. Louis eyed the obvious erection in his trousers and grinned slyly. 

 

"I hope you don't mind," He purred, hands on Harry's spread thighs. He pushed them together and lifted his leg up, planting a foot up on the chair. Harry followed the movement with lust-filled eyes. "But tonight, I'm here to please you, any way you want, sir."

 

Harry actually growled deep in his throat at that and Louis smiled in triumph. He took one of Harry's hand and traced it up his legs and down his thigh. Before Harry could touch anywhere else, he threw his hand down and sat back down in his lap. He tilted Harry's head back again and latched onto the junction of his throat, sucking and biting. 

 

"You're so handsome," He mouthed against Harry's throat. "And you never fail to make me feel sexy." He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. Still gazing, he led one of Harry's hands to his bum, right over his hole. "Feel." He whispered, and he felt Harry's fingers prodding at the silicone butt plug. Once he felt it, he squeezed his fingers on Louis' cheeks. 

 

Harry groaned and Louis leaned in close, lips brushing the shell of Harry's ear. 

 

"That's for you. You can touch now." He said, and Harry jumped into action, running his hands all over Louis' body. He gripped one cheek with his hand and brought the other to Louis' chin, guiding the boys lips to his. They kissed passionately, putting all of their love into it. He stood, still holding Louis, and walked over to the side of the bed. He tossed Louis down on it and stood over him, watching as the boy gazed up at him. 

 

"Jesus," He said throatily. He unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the floor, shedding his pants and briefs, letting his hard cock slap up on his stomach. Louis watched hungrily as Harry leaned over and picked up the tie that Louis was previously holding. Once it was in his hands, he crawled up the bed, and Louis' legs fell open, letting Harry kneel in between them.

 

"You're so breathtaking." Harry whispered, pinching a nipple softly, causing Louis to gasp and bite his lip. "And I'm going to _destroy_ you." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Louis', laying back and pulling Louis on top of him. He slid his hands down the back of Louis' panties and slid them down, kneading the flesh of his bum while doing so. Once they were off, he tossed them to the floor.

 

"Here's whats going to happen," He said, reaching over and pulling out the lube and a condom. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back, and you're going to ride me like a good boy. Once you come, I'm going to flip you over and eat you out until you're crying. Okay?"

 

Louis nodded quickly, heart speeding up at the mere thought of it. Sadly, they hadn't made love in a few weeks, and it was admittedly driving them both insane. Harry ached to be buried inside the boy, to feel him tight and hot around his cock, and Louis just wanted Harry in him period. It made him feel closer to Harry when the older man was driving into him. 

 

Louis straddled Harry's waist and watched as Harry lifted the tie and he felt the cool silk wrap around his wrists, tightening when Harry formed the knot. Harry's fingers lingered, tracing down his bum cheeks before grabbing the end of the plug, pulling it out slowly. Louis braced himself for the pull-out, but Harry pushed it back in, surprising him. 

 

"Does it feel good?" Harry asked. "Having something in you?"

 

Louis nodded his head. "Yours feels better," He whimpered. "Need you in me. Been too long." 

 

Harry stared at him before nodding shakily, removing the plug in one swift move, causing Louis' hole to clench. "You're right, baby." He said, tearing the condom open and sliding it down his cock. "Been way too long." He slicked up with lube and steadied Louis, watching as the boy lifted up to sit on Harry's cock. He helped, of course, because the boy had limited movement. 

 

A few seconds later, Louis was impaled, his bum resting against Harry's thighs. He bit his lip at the burn and stretch, which was mild due to the butt plug. Once the ache was gone, he began to swivel his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling of Harry's thick cock inside of him once more. 

 

Harry rested his hands on Louis' hips and watched as the boy began to bounce eagerly, biting his lip and arching his back. He knew neither of them would last long because it had been ages since they'd been intimate like this. 

 

A few minutes later, Louis was gasping and bouncing furiously, trying to hit his prostate. His thighs were burning and his stomach was clenching. 

 

"Sir," He breathed. "Can't-need you." Harry must have understood, because he planted his feet flat on the bed and grasped Louis' hips before driving up into the boy, nailing his prostate on each thrust. Louis cried out. 

 

"Oh yes!" He shouted, throwing his head back. His own cock was hard and leaking, slapping against his tummy with each hard thrust. "Right there! Harry!" 

 

"That's it, baby. Keep shouting my name. Let the neighbors know who you belong too. You're mine."

 

"All yours, Sir." Louis babbled, arching his back, trying to take Harry deeper. "Only yours."

 

"Gonna come, love?" Harry asked, moving one hand to grasp Louis' cock, jerking the boy off. Louis groaned at that and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

" _Yes_ -" He squealed. " _Yesyesyesyes_ -Harry!" He came, thick streams of come coating Harry's hand and his lower belly. Harry kept his hand on Louis' cock as he pounded into the boy harder, chasing his own release. He bit his lip hard as he came into the condom hotly. His hips jerked a few times before he slipped out of the boy. 

 

He sat up and grabbed Louis' face in his hands, getting come on one side of his face. He licked Louis' lower lip before attacking him, sucking on his tongue and licking into his mouth, all while maneuvering the boy to lay on his side.

 

He broke the kiss, flipping Louis so that he was on his tummy, tucking a pillow underneath his hips. He pressed kissed down Louis' spine, licking and sucking at the dimples above his arse before spreading his cheeks and looking at his wrecked hole. It was puffy and red and slick and Harry's mouth watered. He dove right in, making Louis squeal above him. 

 

He licked around the rim, nibbling before he pressed the tip of his tongue in. Louis squirmed and Harry slapped his hand down. 

 

"Stop moving." He ordered, sucking a lovebite into his left cheek before licking a hot stripe from Louis' perineum to his hole. He repeated the action a few more times before Louis was writhing below him. 

 

He licked into Louis' hole, tasting him. In his opinion, nothing on earth tasted as good as Louis. Nothing at all. He spread Louis' cheeks wider and leaned back, watching as his hole fluttered around nothing. He thumbed over it, dipping in and out, teasing the ring of muscle. Louis whined and gasped, aching for something. 

 

"You taste so good, baby." Harry complimented, licking the soft pink area before dipping his tongue in once more, stabbing it in and out. He lived for the noises Louis made, the breathy whines and the high pitched moans. He put as much of his tongue in as possible and felt as Louis clenched around it, trying to draw it in. But of course, because he was a massive tease, Harry pulled his tongue back out. 

 

He snaked a hand around Louis' waist and grabbed his cock, which was hard again. Jerking it slowly, he suctioned his mouth around Louis' rim and began sucking wetly, flicking his tongue in and out slowly. 

 

Louis whimpered and writhed, jerking his hips into Harry's hand, aching to come again. Harry picked up on it and began to move his hand quicker, thumbing over the head and smearing his precome around. 

 

Before he knew it, his hand was full of come again and Louis was trying to move away weakly. He licked once more before drawing back, staring at the beautiful mess he made. He untied Louis' wrists and brought them gently to Louis' sides, knowing that they would be stiff and sore. He turned the boy over and lost his breath at the sight. 

 

Louis' face was wet with tears and his eyes were glassy. His tummy was coated in come, but not as much as was on Harry's hand. He blinked a few times before focusing on Harry. 

 

"Was good." He said, smiling softly. Harry grinned down at him, laying between Louis' open legs. He pressed their chests together and kissed Louis' neck, softly biting down and sucking the skin into his mouth. 

 

"Was very good, darling." Harry replied. He peppered kissed across Louis' chest, stopping at his nipples. He sucked one into his mouth and began to roll the other one between his fingers. Louis gasped and jerked his hips up, his cock bumping into Harry's.

 

"Now, you're going to come again." Harry told him, mouthing around his nipple. Louis shook his head and whined. 

 

"Can't-" 

 

"You can, and you will." Harry responded confidently. "I know you can, baby. Come for daddy." 

 

Louis looked unsure before nodding jerkily. "Okay, daddy." He said weakly. So, Harry sucked and nibbled and bit and twisted Louis' nipples while grinding their cocks together until Louis came for a third time. Harry followed shortly after, mixing his come with Louis'.

 

He pulled back and looked down at Louis, who was whimpering and still jerking from his orgasm. His face was wet and his eyes were closed, and he had pools of come spread across his tummy. Harry had never seen such a beautiful sight. 

 

He stood up from the bed to retrieve a wet flannel, but one more look at the massive amounts of come on Louis' body proved that nothing would clean them but a shower. So, he helped Louis' stand on shaky legs and they walked (limped) to the bathroom. 

 

In the shower, Harry kept Louis under the heat of the spray, choosing to be cold, because he wanted Louis to have the comfort of the warm water. He wasn't cold for long though, because Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on Harry's clavicle. 

 

They stood in the shower for an obscene amount of time, their skin turning a bright red from the heat of the water. Harry shut the water off and stepped out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping Louis up in it. He dried the younger boy off and they left the bathroom, collapsing on the bed. 

 

Louis curled up next to Harry, molding their bodies together. 

 

"My good boy," Harry whispered to him. "My good, beautiful boy."

 

Louis blinked up at him and smiled shyly. Harry tucked some strands of wet hair away from Louis' forehead and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

 

"You're so lovely." Harry kissed him again. "And selfless. And I love how you put everyone else's needs above your own. And you take care of everyone, especially me. Love the way you take care of me."

 

Louis cleared his throat. "I just wanted you to not be so stressed out all the time. Did it work?"

 

Harry stared into his crystal blue eyes, almost getting lost in them. "It worked, baby. I love that you surprised me."

 

"I didn't know how you'd react because, you know, you weren't in control."

 

"I'm glad, because then I would have missed the fabulous show you put on for me. I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life."

 

Louis giggled at that and moved closer to Harry. "I love you."

 

Harry kissed his soft, feathery hair. "I love you too. Always."

-

 

 And so it went for the weekend. They woke up, made love, ate, and made love again. They christened every room of their house, except for the nursery. Louis' favorite was when they made love twice in front of the roaring fire. Harry absolutely worshiped Louis' body. 

 

Sunday evening, they packed up and drove to Louis' mums house to pick up Bean and Lucas. After buckling up the exuberant boys, they drove to the Rainforest Cafe for dinner. They chose it because it would keep Bean entertained for more than two minutes. And hopefully this time, he wouldn't kick any waiters. 

 

They were papped going into the restaurant, Harry holding Bean and Louis tucking Lucas close to his chest, shielding them from the flashes of the cameras and the shouting. Once inside, they were seated and handed menus. They were seated by a glass window, and behind the window was a tropical rainforest. Bean stood up and stared through it, looking down into the water, watching a baby hippo splash around. 

 

Louis ordered Bean the Jurassic chicken tidbits with a side of macaroni and apple juice to drink and he ordered the Rasta Pasta for himself with a side of seasoned vegetables and water to drink. Harry ordered the flat iron steak combo with coconut shrimp and onion rings for Bean. 

 

They handed the waiter their menus and looked out the window with Bean. He pointed to a small flock of flamingos and squealed, looking back at Harry. He kept pointing out the animals, laughing whenever he saw a colorful bird fly around. 

 

Lucas began to fuss, so Louis stood, taking him into the bathroom to nurse. When they were done, Louis reached for the door to open it, but it flew open before he could touch it. 

 

"Oh, shit, sorry!" A man said, walking in. "Are you okay?"

 

The man looked familiar to Louis, but he couldn't remember where he had seen the man. He nodded and smiled. 

 

"No harm done." He replied, opening to door to leave. He didn't see the man watch him, nor did he see the man exit the bathroom shortly after, either, to sit at a table close to theirs. 

 

He sat down just as their food was being placed. Bean dug right into his chicken nuggets, making growling sounds before eating each one. Louis and Harry watched as he devoured the nuggets and his macaroni. 

 

"Maybe I should have gotten him a vegetable." Louis said. Harry pushed his plate of onion rings towards Bean, who opened his mouth happily. 

 

"Onions are vegetables." Harry countered, watching as Bean bit into the crunchy food. 

 

"Doesn't count, but oh well. He's enjoying himself." Louis replied, looking down at Lucas, who was sleeping in the wrap. 

 

"Hey, Beanie," Harry said, pointing out the window. "When we're done, we can go in there."

 

Bean's face lit up and he looked out the window. "Now?" He asked, turning to face Harry. 

 

"Not yet. Mummy and daddy are still eating." Harry told him. Bean slumped down in his seat and grabbed another onion ring. 

 

"Hurry?" He asked hopefully. Harry nodded, because they were almost done with their food. After they paid, they exited the restaurant and stepped onto a faux rope bridge. Louis wouldn't let them step foot on it until Harry was holding Bean tightly. 

 

After that, it was smooth sailing. Bean pointed and laughed at everything, even though a bird landed too close to him and made him cry. Harry laughed and snuggled Bean. 

 

"Why are you laughing? You were scared of birds too." Louis reminded him with a smile on his face. Harry shook his head and smiled back. This was perfect; his family was perfect. They walked along, Bean mesmerized by the hippos. There was a baby swimming next to its mother, and Bean looked down before pointing. 

 

"Mummy," He said. "Baby." Then he looked at Louis. "Mummy," He pointed. "Baby!" His finger landed on Louis' stomach. 

 

Harry laughed and shook his head. Louis kissed Bean's forehead. 

 

"I think he wants a new baby more than you do." He said to Harry. They walked along, gazing at the different types of reptiles before coming a glass wall, with fish behind it. 

 

"Look, Lucas," Louis said, holding the baby on his hip. "It's a fishy." 

 

"Fishy." Bean confirmed, planting both hands on the glass, making the fish jump and swim away. "Fishy come back!"

 

"Beanie, the fishy have to go." Harry told him. Bean slumped back into his arms and rubbed his eyes. Harry checked his Rolex and looked over at Louis.

 

"Bedtime?" Louis asked. Harry nodded. 

 

"Alright, Beanie." He said, hoisting the boy farther up his hip. "Say goodbye. It's time to go home."

 

"Bye!" Bean shouted, causing birds to start flying. It startled Bean, and his eyes widened before promptly bursting into tears. He cried as they walked out, and as they put him in his car seat, and all the way home. Louis kept looking in his side mirror, watching the car behind them make the exact same turns. 

 

"Hey, Harry," He said, not looking back "I think that car is following us." 

 

Harry lifted his eyes to the rear view mirror and watched the headlights of the car behind them get brighter, blocking his view of any license plate and temporarily blinding him. 

 

"Fuck!" He said, slowing down. Louis gripped his arm, rubbing it. 

 

"Language!" Louis said, but he was now watching as Harry blinked to clear his vision. 

 

"Fucking jackass." He said quieter. The whole ride home, he kept gazing back at the car, and Louis began to panic when they turned on their street. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the car pull into a neighboring house, shutting their lights off. 

 

"Okay, good." Harry said, pulling into their own driveway and pressing the garage door button. Once it was open, he drove in and parked. He waited for it to close before getting out. "So they just live in this neighborhood. Nothing to worry about."

 

"But," Louis asked, lifting a sleepy and whiny Bean out his car seat while Harry cradled Lucas in his arms. "Why did they turn their lights up all the way?"

 

They entered the house and Harry locked the door behind them. "I don't know. Probably a bunch of stupid teenagers."

 

"It gave me an uneasy feeling." Louis said, walking side by side up the stairs. They went into the nursery where Harry laid Bean onto his changing table. The toddler began to cry more and kick his legs. Harry dug out his diaper and pajamas. 

 

"Me too, love. Only for a short second, but I was uneasy too. Don't worry, darling. If they wouldn't have turned in, I wouldn't have pulled into our driveway. I would have circled around and went into the city."

 

"That gives me some comfort," Louis said, propping Lucas up on his shoulder. Bean was kicking Harry's hands every time they came near him, and Harry looked at the toddler seriously. 

 

"No kicking." He said in his Father voice. Bean whined and let his legs fall, rubbing his chubby fists on his face. His curls were an unruly mess and his eyes were trying their hardest to stay open. Harry managed to get him clean and changed, which was no small feat. 

 

He lifted Bean up and let Louis kiss him goodnight before doing the same. Bean latched his arms around Harry's neck and resisted being put in his crib. 

 

"Daddy! No tired!" He screamed, wrapping his little chubby legs around Harry's torso as best as he could. 

 

"Yes you are, love bug." Harry promised him. "Now, if you lay in your crib, Daddy will stay in here with you until you go night night, okay?"

 

Bean's arms loosened and Harry was able to lower him into the crib. He rubbed his hand down Bean's back, talking softly to the toddler. Louis left the room quietly to feed Lucas. He had finally been convinced to pump and give Lucas the bottle, and he was surprised that the baby took so well to the bottle this time around. It was harder for him, though. He had cracked tonight and breastfed Lucas at the restaurant. 

 

Harry came in a few minutes later, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. 

 

"Is he already asleep?" Louis asked from where he was leaning against the headboard, Lucas propped up in his arms and sucking from the bottle. Harry nodded and snapped his fingers. 

 

"Like that." He replied, pulling his shirt off. Louis could see all of the lovebites littered over Harry's torso, and when Harry turned, he straight up blushed. Angry red scratches covered the majority of Harry's back, trailing from his shoulders down. "He gets like you when he's tired,"

 

"And how do I act when I'm tired?"

 

"Whiny, clingy, snappy and irritated. In all honesty, you're like a disgruntled kitten." Harry laughed. "Just like he is."

 

"I resent that," Louis said, sitting up. Harry walked over towards him and took Lucas.

 

"Lay back down. Daddy's got this." Harry told him, walking around the room with Lucas until he was asleep. Louis was sprawled across the bed, laying on his tummy. Harry joined him a few seconds later, resting his hand on Louis' bum.

 

"Tired, baby?" He asked, pressing his cheek to Louis' shoulder. He felt the younger boy nod. 

 

"You wore me out this weekend. I'm broken." Louis joked. 

 

"Mmm, and I had such fun doing so." Harry replied, nipping at the skin of his shoulder. 

 

"I limped for two days straight." Louis reminded him, and how could he forget? His eyes were always on his husband, watching as he stepped lightly and shifted to find a comfortable position when sitting. 

 

"I know. I felt so proud of myself." 

 

Louis rolled over and faced Harry. "April, okay?" He said. 

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "You can start coming inside of me again in April."

 

Harry's face lit up in genuine pleasure. "Can't wait." He said, peppering kisses all over Louis' face. "That's four months. I can do four months."

 

"You have no choice," Louis reminded him. "That's the only reason you can wait."

 

Harry pressed a lingering kiss to Louis' lips. "You're right, love. You control my cock."

 

Louis turned over and turned the lamp off. "And you'd better never forget that." He replied, snuggling into Harry's arms. Harry smiled into Louis' hair. Of course he would never forget it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scale of one to ten how much did that suck
> 
> be honest i can take it
> 
> this is unedited and super shitty 
> 
> ive been to a rainforest cafe and it was hella fun. except the hippo because i saw it yawn and that was hella scary  
> the birds freaked me out because i hate birds and there was a ton of alligators swimming around and shit  
> im going by what was in the rainforest cafe i went too, so it might not be the same as others  
> and i added flamingos because why not
> 
> and so the plot thickens. did you catch it? 
> 
>  
> 
> love yall xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, BIG NEWS
> 
> The stalking is only ONE angsty part and it's not even close to the second angsty part that i have figured out. I've already started writing the second angsty thing and I can't even breathe half the time. Honestly, it's horribly sad. I'll let you guys take a guess as to what is the second angsty even. 
> 
> I feel that this book is going to be shorter than 30 chapters, maybe even shorter than twenty...no more than twenty-two, at least. I haven't made my mind up yet.

Suspiciously, the law suit was silent on the other end. Harry and Liam weren't complaining, but it was odd, because at the beginning of every week, the amount they were being sued for went up drastically. But now, nothing. However, they were now more aware of their surroundings and protective of their families, Liam especially because Niall was pregnant again. 

 

Louis had run into the guy from the restaurant two more times, to his disdain. They guy claimed that it was a small world, but Louis was uneasy. Even though the guy bumped into him quite literally, he only said a few words before resuming whatever he was doing and leaving Louis alone. Harry seemed a little weirded out by that fact, but he didn't worry any more than that. But, if Louis ever uttered that he was scared, Harry was jumping into action. 

 

He would stop at no costs to keep his family safe. 

-

 

The doorbell rang on an otherwise quiet day. Bean was sitting in the den with Lucas, 'taking care' of him, as he told Louis, and Louis was in the laundry room, steaming Harry's shirts. He didn't plan on having any company, but he left the laundry room to open the door anyway. 

 

There was no one there, not even someone running away or a car driving away. He almost closed the door when a white package sitting on the ground caught his eye. He lifted it and went back into the house. There was a card attached, and he read it.  _Wear this for me tonight xxx._

 

He undid the bow and opened the box, pulling out a completely see through lingerie set. It was expensive and sexy and something that Harry would totally buy. He smiled to himself and threw the box away, carrying the lingerie up to their room, keeping it out so that he remembered to put it on later. 

 

After that, he went back downstairs and resumed the laundry and started on dinner. Harry was late that night, which honestly, couldn't have been planned better. It gave Louis enough time to put the two babies to bed and clean up and put the lingerie on for Harry. Once he was dressed and feeling sexy, he draped himself on their bed, innocently reading a book, laying on his stomach so that his arse was presented and the first thing Harry saw. 

 

He heard Harry enter the house, checking all of the locks, before walking up the stairs quietly. He heard Bean's room door creak open and closed, and then their bedroom door opened. 

 

"Damn," He heard Harry say before he felt the bed dip. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

 

Louis looked at him through his thick lashes. "Oh, you know," He said, gripping Harry's tie and pulling him close. "Being thoughtful. Always thinking of me."

 

Harry nodded and nibbled at Louis' throat. "Always thinking about you." 

 

"I want to do something tonight." Louis said, reaching under his pillow and pulling something out. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and his cock twitched. Louis was holding onto a circle that had a row of four anal beads attached to it, each varying in size. 

 

"Are you-are you sure?" Harry asked, taking the toy from Louis. "This takes a lot of prep."

 

"I've been wearing a plug all day and there's a new bottle of lube over there." He waved his hand in the direction of Harry's bed side table. He slid his panties down his smooth tan legs and spread his cheeks, giving Harry a good view of the plug nestled between them. 

 

Harry reached forward and tapped his fingers against the base, moving it in circles. "I bet you're all nice and opened, hm?" He asked, teasing the plug in and out before slowly sliding it out with a suctioning pop. Louis' hold immediately clenched. Harry inserted two fingers to prevent it from tightening up again. He observed the beads while pumping his two fingers in and out slowly. 

 

"Alright, baby." He said finally, reaching for the lube. "If you're one hundred percent sure that you want these inside of you, teasing against your prostate..." He was using his words to tease Louis, and it was working. 

 

"I do want them," Louis said, all breathy. "Please sir."

 

Harry lovingly caressed the small of Louis' back. "Of course, baby. You'll have to relax for me, love." He felt Louis' hole unclench around his fingers, and he was impressed at how well Louis could control his body like that. 

 

He pulled his fingers out and uncapped the lube, slicking up the beads, waiting for Louis to turn onto his back. He positioned them against the rim of Louis' hole and pressed the first one in with a little pop. The next two were easy, but the fourth one felt like Louis was rejecting it. Harry rubbed above his bum, silently comforting him. 

 

"You can take them all, baby. I know you can. You're such a good boy." He praised, slipping the last one in with little resistance. He held onto the ring handle, watching as Louis' hold clenched and unclenched around the intrusion. "How's it feel, baby?" 

 

Louis moaned before answering. "Feel full." He whimpered, moving back onto the toy. Harry began to slowly move it around, testing it. Louis' back arched and he whined when the beads hit his prostate. 

 

"Yeah? You like feeling full, don't you? Whether you're being stuffed with my cock or with a toy. Filthy little boy, right?" Harry slid the beads out almost all the way before pushing them back in. 

 

"Love being full, daddy. Like your cock the best." Louis said, looking up into Harry's eyes. His face was flushed already and his cock was sitting hard against his belly. 

 

"I know you do, sweetheart." Harry soothed, reaching up to toy with Louis' cock, running his fingers gently down the side before thumbing over the head. Louis bit his lip and jerked his hips, working his cock up into Harry's fist and his hole down on the beads. "Gonna come soon?"

 

Louis nodded. "Can I, sir? Please, I think I'm going too." Even when he was being pleasured to the point of almost in-coherency, Louis was still polite. 

 

"You can come, baby. Daddy wants to see you make a mess all over your pretty little tummy." Harry said, working his cock harder. Louis began gasping and arching his back before coming all over Harry's fist and onto his belly. As soon as he came, Harry pulled the beads out, one by one, causing Louis to shudder with the powerful orgasm. 

 

Harry waited until Louis was done shaking with the aftereffects of the orgasm before pulling his own hard cock out and crawling up to Louis' face, jerking himself off. He came across Louis' lips and cheekbones. Louis darted his pink tongue out and licked it up. 

 

"Taste good." He said, scooping some up onto his fingers and sucking on them. Harry panted above him and rolled off, going to retrieve a flannel. He wiped them both down and helped Louis out of the see through lingerie. He slid one of his favorite, worn t shirts onto the small boy and tucked him in. 

 

"You're such a good boy for me," He said, laying next to Louis after stripping his own clothes off. He pushed the hair off of Louis' forehead and pressed a kiss there. "My good, very adventurous, naughty little minx." 

 

Louis preened under the attention and curled his toes onto Harry's calf. Harry slid his hand over Louis' bum and kept it there, rubbing the soft skin. 

 

"Your birthday is next week, love. Is there anything you'd like?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head. 

 

"Nothing in particular." He said. "I've got all I ever wanted, right here."

 

"Well, when you think of something, tell me." Harry said, squeezing the boys arse cheek and holding his hand there, falling asleep.

-

 

 And so it went on for the next week. Louis would receive something from Harry in the mail. He got an assorted array of silk nighties, lace panties, and various sex toys, which surprised him. Each came with a note, asking him to _wear it tonight_ or that he _can't wait to see you like this_. He always did as the note requested, and waited for Harry wearing the clothing and laying in a compromising position. 

 

It went on until the twenty fourth of December, his birthday. He had only received a card, saying,  _No present today baby. That's for later. xxx._ And sure enough, when he and Harry were laying in bed, both sated and fucked-out, Harry reached down on the floor to search through his jacket pockets. He produced an envelope to Louis, who opened it excitedly. 

 

Inside was all the information and tickets for a trip to Athens, Greece, leaving the twenty-sixth of December and returning on January second, giving them a solid eight days in Athens. Louis squealed and kissed Harry, the sleeve of his silk pink negligee falling off of his shoulder. 

 

He could hardly contain his happiness, and the next day he called his mum and Dan to make babysitting arrangements while Harry spent the evening packing. They had decided to have separate Christmas', deciding that the travel and all of the cooking was too much of a hassle. So, Louis made a small turkey and some sides and they spent the day at home, eating and drinking (Louis was so happy that he could have a glass of wine now) and unwrapping presents. 

 

Bean was all hyped up on syrup and bacon, his two weakest foods. Louis had made syrup candy and was using the bacon to wrap some water chestnuts in.  Lucas was chilled, completely fine resting on Harry's shoulder. And Duke was sniffing out Bean's toys, making sure they wouldn't hurt his best friend in the whole world. 

 

Harry had flipped a Christmas movie on and Bean settled long enough to watch it, chubby legs splayed out onto the couch cushion and head by Harry's knee. Louis was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The small turkey was in the oven, and so were the sides. He was finishing up the appetizers when Harry walked in, wrapping his hands around Louis' waist. 

 

"Everything smells so good, love." He complimented, kissed the side of Louis' neck. 

 

"Hey, guess what?" Louis asked, turning in Harry's arms. 

 

"What?" 

 

"So, I weighed myself this morning, and wouldn't you believe that I've lost ten pounds since August?" He adjusted Harry's shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. "That's like four pounds a month." 

 

"That's amazing, darling. Pretty soon, it will be all gone and then I can watch you grow bigger with my baby again." Harry said wistfully. He couldn't stand not seeing a swollen tummy under Louis' shirts. He loved to talk to the bump, and to sing to it, and he loved to splay his hand across it at night, hoping to feel for a kick. 

 

"And maybe, just maybe," Louis turned around and lifted a tray of spinach and artichoke dip to hand to Harry. "It will be a girl."

 

"Ah, yes," Harry took the tray and swiped some of the dip onto his finger. "A sweet little angel." 

 

"To add to our other two." Louis said, hugging Harry's side. "And then we might have a proper sports team. Five of us. Can you believe it? We haven't been married that long and we've already got two kids."

 

"To be fair, you had Bean before and when we got married, you were four months pregnant with Lucas." Harry pointed out, taking a bag of Pita chips from Louis and scooping up some dip. 

 

"But it's lovely, hm?" Louis asked, leaning against the arched doorway of the kitchen and looking into the den, watching as Bean cuddled Lucas while watching the Christmas movie. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Louis' front. 

 

"The loveliest." Harry agreed. 

-

 

The next day arrived quickly, and Louis was excited for the vacation but he didn't want to leave his babies. He just felt that he'd been pawning them off to his mum a whole lot lately. Harry comforted him and reminded him that it was just for a short week. 

 

So, finally, Bean, Lucas, and Duke were at his mums house and he and Harry were on their way to the airport. They went through customs, had their bags checked quickly, and were ushered onto the plane. 

 

They settled back into their seats and buckled up. A stewardess came by and took their drink orders. Louis was more than happy to indulge himself in a glass of white wine, and Harry ordered a scotch. 

 

"You know," Louis said, after they had lifted off. "This is the first time I've been on a plane while not pregnant."

 

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "We can change that." He offered, and even though he was smiling, Louis knew that he was dead serious.

 

"Cheeky, but remember, April. I'm determined to get my winter baby." Louis squeezed Harry's hand. Harry pouted. 

 

"It legitimately hurts my feelings when you're not pregnant." He admitted. "You're so sexy while carrying my baby." 

 

"Down boy. We're in public." Louis laughed, leaning over and kissing Harry's cheek. "Hey, I'm going to go call my mum from the bathroom." He stepped past Harry, earning a grope as he walked past. 

 

He chatted with his mum for a few minutes, and even talked to Bean before the toddler lost interest. He said goodbye and made his way back into the first class cabin. Harry was talking to the stewardess, pointing to something on the menu. He waited for her to pass before sitting down. 

 

"What was that about?" He asked, sliding his phone into Harry's carry-on. He snuggled into Harry's side and looked up at him. 

 

"Just asking about food." Harry replied. "Are you hungry? We should arrive in Greece around lunchtime, but if you want a snack, I can call her back over." 

 

Louis mulled it over. Sure, he was about to go to Greece and ingest a vast array of delicious and rich foods, but this was a vacation as well as a birthday present, and his diet be damned. "I could eat something. Nothing too heavy though." 

 

So Harry called her back over, and she handed them each three plastic wrapped cookies and refilled their drinks. Louis kept looking out the window, scared and delighted at the same time. 

 

"Hey, where's the information about our stay?" He asked, rifling through Harry's bag. He pulled out the brochure on the  _Hotel Grande Bretagne,_ reading it over. It looked very beautiful and clean, and very luxurious, which of course it was. Harry had scheduled this with him in mind. 

 

The rest of the three and a half hour flight went by quickly, and the next thing Louis knew, they were stepping off the plane and entering the airport. He let Harry handle the luggage claim while he sat on a bench, looking around him. It was beautiful.

 

"Ready, love? We need to check in by one." Harry appeared beside him. He nodded and stood. They stepped out into the sunny day, hailing a cab. 

 

"What, no driver?" Louis asked, sliding into the waiting car. Harry handed the luggage to the driver and slid in beside him. 

 

"Want to have the full tourist experience." Harry claimed, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist and pecking his lips. "Welcome to Greece, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed chapter.
> 
> The gifts are NOT from Harry.
> 
> well you guys got a surprise vacation
> 
> Jesus this was short I am so sorry
> 
> like this is the shortest chapter ive ever written
> 
> there will be more on the vacay in the next chapter i promise


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was very interested in the Greek culture, so for most of their vacation, they were in and out of museums. Harry had no complaints; this was, after all, Louis' trip. So, every time Louis dragged him over to a statue, or a museum, he didn't protest. He wanted to give Louis the world, and that's what he was doing. Bora Bora, Italy, Greece...who knows what's next?

 

He was in love with Louis, and he's said it many times before and he'll say it many times to come. He loved watching the boy gaze at the beautiful scenery, the majestic monuments, admiring the great detail and craftsmanship from thousands of years ago. The Parthenon was Harry's favorite, and he took too many selfies of him and Louis wit the structures of it in the background. 

 

Whenever Louis got hungry, they were off to a restaurant. Harry had made reservations on the fourth night for Eleas Gi, a romantic little restaurant with a great view. Once seated, they ordered a bottle of Greek wine and the menu of 24 flavors. The plates began arriving shortly after, and everything looked and smelled great. The mushroom soup appetizer and the grilled sirloin steak were Louis' favorites, and the desserts were to die for. 

 

They made their meal last, and when they were done, they strolled back to the hotel, sightseeing arm in arm. The city was surprising at this time of night but they didn't mind. They loved it. They arrived back at the hotel around ten, feeling warm and sleepy from the food and wine. 

 

Of course, they fooled around a little. Or a lot. Afterwards, Harry boasted about taking Louis in three major cities, to which Louis just rolled his eyes at and snuggled up to Harry. They talked to Louis' mum and Bean everyday, making sure that everything was fine, which it was. Louis was just a worrier. 

 

On their last night, they dined on the roof garden of their hotel, which was, to be honest, romantic as hell. From the bar, they ordered cocktails and flipped through the menu. For appetizers, Louis ordered the green salad with mozzarella, sun dried tomatoes, and pine nuts. Harry ordered the Italian cured meat selection, which included prosciutto and smoked duck breast, and they both shared it. For the main dish, Harry ordered the slow cooked lamb leg with roasted potatoes and Florina pepper with aubergine, and Louis ordered the fresh lobster with linguine pasta. 

 

They both shared a dessert of classic tiramisu and added a few more cocktails to their tab so that they could stay just a bit longer. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Louis the whole night, actually the whole trip. He was just that in love. Finally, after spending a few hours up on the roof, drinking and talking, they headed back to their room, eager to sleep the alcohol off before their early morning plane ride back to London.

-

 

If the plane ride to Greece was fast, the one back seemed even faster. Granted, Louis slept the entire three and a half hours, only waking up with the plane landing on the runway at the airport. Harry was texting someone, eyes half lidded. So, apparently he didn't sleep. Louis rushed them through the luggage claim, ready to go and pick up his children from his mother. 

 

He called her when they were on their way, making sure that the boys had everything and were ready to go. Jay replied that Bean was ready to go back home the second her front door shut. Louis laughed at that and told Harry, who despite being tired and slightly hungover, laughed with him. 

 

Since he had his mum keep quiet about their homecoming, Bean wasn't expecting to see Harry come into the house after Louis. He was just running up and down the hallway, burning off some of his toddler energy. When he spotted Harry, he stopped, cocked his head, and then smiled and ran full force towards him. 

 

"Daddy!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Missed you." He kissed Harry on the lips and smiled the signature Harry Styles Smile, dimples and all. It wasn't fair to Louis, to be living with these unreal creatures. 

 

Jay handed Lucas over to Louis, who smiled up at him. He had a little tooth growing in, and he was always eager to show it off, even when he was blowing spit bubbles. The two talked for a few minutes about the trip, and how good the kids were. When Louis spotted Harry sitting on the couch with Bean, yawning, he hugged his mum and gathered his children, now all three of them.

 

Harry insisted on driving, saying that it wasn't that far away, and that he wasn't that tired anyway. Just a little jet lagged. Louis settled the two boys and Duke in the car and then they headed home. Despite having fun on the trip, they were both glad to be home. Harry parked in the garage, wanting to protect the expensive vehicle from any falling icicles. He carried the luggage in while Louis handled the two boys and their bags. What should have been at least three trips, they did in one. 

 

Louis sat Bean down in the den and carried Lucas. He stepped in something soaking wet by the door to the deck and looked down. The hardwood floor and the carpet was soaking wet. He looked up at the ceiling, looking for a leak but found nothing. 

 

"Harry?" He called. Harry came into the room, holding a mug of coffee.

 

"Yeah?" He asked, petting Duke's head absentmindedly. 

 

"This floor is soaking wet. Can you figure out what it is while I go upstairs real quick?" Louis pointed to the carpet and pushed past Harry, heading down the hall and upstairs. He entered their bedroom, and something felt off. Every single piece of lingerie he owned was laying out on the bed, as well as the sex toys. He was certain that he didn't do that, but maybe Harry did, trying to decide if he wanted Louis to take any to Greece. 

 

He was just about to put Lucas down on his bassinet when Harry flew into the bedroom, holding Bean and Duke hot on his heels. He closed the door and pulled out his phone. 

 

"Harry?" Louis asked, watching as Harry sat Bean down on the floor instead of the lingerie covered bed. "What's wrong?"

 

"It wasn't a leak anywhere. Those were footprints." Harry said, locking their bedroom door and looking in their closets, the bathroom, and under the bed. He pointed to the lingerie. "What's that?"

 

"You didn't do that?" Louis was a little freaked out now, and he held Lucas close to him. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Why would I do that? I've never seen half of these before you wore them."

 

"You bought them!" Louis reminded him. "And had them delivered to the house." Harry was silent, staring at the articles of clothing. "Right?"

 

"I have never ever sent you these things." He said quietly. 

 

"Yes you did." Louis said, not knowing who he was trying to convince. "You sent notes with them." He ran to his nightstand and pulled out the rubberbanded stack of notes that always arrived with the packages. He handed it to Harry and watched as his dom read each one, his face changing into anger. 

 

"Louis, I did not send you these." He said, dialing a number onto his phone. Louis felt disgusted. He laid Lucas down and wrapped his arms around his middle, not looking at Harry or the bed. He had worn lingerie that someone else sent him. He had _put things in his body_ that someone else had sent him. 

 

Harry hung up the phone and turned to Louis. "The police are on their way-" He said, noticing Louis' position. He went over to the boy to console him, but was pushed away. 

 

"I feel-" Louis said, shuddering. His breathing was irregular, and his heart was pounding in his ears. He looked up at Harry, eyes filled with unshed tears. "Disgusting." He whispered. "Those were-it's not-I can't-" He sobbed the last word and was immediately enveloped in Harry's arms. 

 

"Hey, shh," Harry rocked him back and forth, cradling the back of his head with one hand and keeping the other on the small of his back. "We're gonna find out who did that, and who was in our house-" Louis cried harder when Harry said that part. "And then we're gonna get over this, okay? We're stronger than this, you know that."

 

Louis didn't respond, he just gripped Harry's shirt between his fingers and got the front of his shirt wet and messy with tears and snot. He had worn someone else's lingerie for Harry. He had used the toys to pleasure them both. He felt like he needed to dip himself in boiling hot water. How Harry could stand to touch him was beyond his imagination. He felt so used and dirty. 

 

"I feel so dirty." He told Harry in gasping breaths. "You shouldn't touch me."

 

"That's preposterous." Harry answered. "You're nothing you just said. The person who did this is."

 

"But what if," He pulled his head back and wiped his nose. "They did _something_ to...that stuff before sending it here? Why would they send it to _me_?" 

 

"Those are questions I can't answer, love. I wish I could, damn it." Harry sounded angry with himself. He should have protected his family better. 

 

From downstairs, there was a knock at the door and then running up the stairs. Louis seized up and held onto Harry harder. 

 

"It's alright, love. It's just the police." And sure enough, three officers entered the room after Harry unlocked it. They surveyed the room and turned to Harry, who was back to holding Louis close to his body. 

 

"Mr. Styles," One stepped forward. "I'm Officer Taylor and this is Detective Jackson and Detective Hoult." He greeted. Harry shook all of their hands. "We've got four more men downstairs and two outside. Now, can you tell us what happened, in detail?"

 

So Harry started out by telling them what day they left for vacation to today when they got back. He explained that no one was in the house for those eight days, and that they have a great alarm system and there was no call from the security company, so no one tripped the alarm. He explained that Louis noticed that the flooring in the den was soaking wet, and Louis had went upstairs with their youngest while Harry took a closer look, finding out that it was a set of wet footprints. He said that he took Bean and the dog upstairs as quickly as he could, locking the door and checking in the bathroom and closets and such. 

 

He said that's when he noticed the lingerie on the bed, and his discussion with Louis about it. He handed them the cards that had came with the clothing and toys and told them that someone was impersonating him and sending inappropriate gifts to Louis. Louis got upset about that again, and silently cried into Harry's chest. 

 

Another officer entered the room and nodded to Harry. "We've checked the house, garage, and the property surrounding it. There is no one in or around." Harry sighed in relief. "But, there was. From the footprints in the den, we determine that they were in here not more than an hour or so ago."

 

"So that's when they accomplished this?" Officer Taylor asked, motioning to the bed. The other officer nodded. 

 

"And, Mr. Styles, were you aware that your house alarm hasn't been working?" The officer asked him. Harry looked horrified and shook his head. "Upon further investigation, we discovered a bug placed near the main control panel of your alarm, which interrupted the technology of the machine and caused it to malfunction. We've got our forensic evidence technicians dusting around for any more unusual fingerprints or footprints. You two are both in the system due to your testing done with the council, so we'll be able to distinguish right away if we find anything odd."

 

Harry nodded. "Anything else?" He asked, eyeing Bean, who was laying on his back, playing with a sock. Lucas, thankfully, was sleeping. 

 

"Yes. We highly recommend that you spend the next few nights in a hotel, just until we can get this figured out. We'll call you as soon as we find anything unusual." He turned to the bed and back to them. "We'll need to take these, as well as the notes." 

 

Harry nodded and waved his hand, letting them have full access. He was thankful that they still had their packed luggage downstairs, and with a quick call, he booked them a pet friendly deluxe suite at The Dorchester. He let them do their thing while he lifted Bean up, who was now wearing the sock on his arm. Louis picked Lucas up and followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs. 

 

He waited in the car with the two boys while Harry reloaded everything back into the car. Duke hopped in the back and Harry closed the doors, pulling out of the garage and turning down the street. Louis was silent the whole ride to the hotel, all through the check-in process, and all the way up to their room. 

 

Duke immediately hopped onto one of the beds as soon as the door opened, and Bean tried to follow suit. Louis lifted him up and watched as he cuddled up to Duke. Harry closed the door and placed the luggage down by the door, locking it. He opened Lucas' travel bed and put it on Bean and Dukes' bed, laying the sleeping baby down. 

 

Louis was sitting on the edge of their own bed, head in his hands. Harry lifted Bean from the bed and carried him into the little living area, flicking the TV on and settling the toddler down on a chair. Duke followed his friend and sat down beside him. Once Harry knew that Bean was preoccupied, he went back to the bedroom and sat near Louis. 

 

"Come on, baby." He said, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. "Don't think about that stuff." He knew that Louis would think and worry about something until it made him psychically ill. 

 

"Why aren't you disgusted with me?" Louis asked, voice small. Harry stared at the smaller boy, confused. 

 

"Why would I be? Babydoll, you didn't do anything wrong." He replied. "Nothing at all. Do you hear me?" 

 

"But I used those _things_." Louis was quiet, trying not to get upset again. Beside him, Harry was racking his brains, trying to figure out what to say to the obviously distressed sub. "The notes said-" Louis stood up suddenly, pacing the floor. "The notes, oh my God."

 

"Talk to me Louis." Harry said, standing with the boy. Louis turned to Harry and blinked his eyes. 

 

"The notes, most of them said," He choked back a sob. "That you couldn't wait to see me wear this or do that. But it wasn't you. _Someone else_ was saying that they couldn't wait to... _see me_." Harry was trying to process this, but maybe he was taking too long because Louis pounded his fists onto Harry's chest, tears now falling freely down his face. "What if they were _watching_?" 

 

And. Oh. _Oh_. That statement pissed Harry off. He felt as if he could kill someone. Just shoot them pointblank, watch them die. Because how _dare someone_ do this to his Louis? How dare they scare him out of his mind and make him worry? How dare they? His protection for his family just increased tenfold, and he knew what he had to do.

-

 

Liam called him while he was out finishing his business. Of course, Liam was freaking out. 

 

"So, funny story, this. I was driving along, with my lovely, glowing, kind of mean, pregnant husband and beautiful, loud, messy child, when we come upon the Styles' residence. We had originally decided to drop by and have lunch, wanting all of the details of your vacation, but what to our wondering eyes should appear, but the vast majority of the police department parked at and in front of your house. So, do you care to explain?" Liam asked, with passive-aggressiveness embedded into his voice. 

 

So, Harry hashed out the details _again_ , and Liam gasped at each appropriate moment. He explained that they were at The Dorchester, and that Louis might be off for a few days, so they'd better hold off on any pleasant lunch dates. Liam understood completely, and promised that they'd come and visit later. Harry agreed and hung up the phone. 

 

Just as he was putting his phone back in his pocket, the man came back up front, smiling. "Looks like yer all clear." He said, pulling up something onto his register. "Now, for some ID and you'll need to sign this." He slid a couple pieces of paper across the glass case and Harry signed them without hesitation. After showing the man his ID, he swiped his credit card and the man slid him a solid, concealed box. 

 

Harry bid him a good day and left the establishment. He was careful with it, putting it under his seat, so that Louis' couldn't find it. He didn't want to worry the boy anymore than he already was. Actually, he should get rid of receipt. He tore the top of it off, making sure that the store namewas indecipherable. 

-

 

He arrived back at the hotel with take out, locking the door behind him and toeing his shoes off. Louis was laying on the king bed, and Bean was napping on his own bed with Duke. Lucas was still down for the count. Harry put the food into the fridge, deciding that a nap sounded better than food. He covered up Bean, who was starfished in the center of the bed and kissed his forehead. 

 

He crawled into the bed next to Louis and threw his leg and an arm over the small boy, caging his body in. He knew that Louis liked to be held tightly while sleeping; it made him feel protected, and Harry couldn't deny that he loved protecting him.

 

Finally, he closed his eyes, the exhaustion of the day weighing him down. 

-

 

When he woke up, the curtains were drawn and the room was dark and empty. He would have been worried, but the sound of Bean's laughter from the other room eased him. So, his family wasn't gone. They were just in the other room. He swung his feet over the bed and padded out of the room. Bean was sitting with Finn on the couch, watching a Christmas program with Duke at their feet. 

 

Liam was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through the newspaper and Niall and Louis were standing at the microwave, heating up the Chinese food Harry had bought. There were a few bottles of wine out, ordered from room service. Louis saw Harry first, and he greeted the man with a kiss on his tip toes. He handed Lucas to Harry and resumed 'making' dinner. 

 

"Hey guys." Harry waved at Liam and Niall, grabbing a wine glass and pouring some white into it. After he drained the glass, he poured another. 

 

"You just got rid of a hangover." Louis tutted, distributing the food onto paper plates. Harry sat down at the table next to Liam and placed his feet up into the seat next to his. 

 

"If I wanted to get drunk again," He said, tilting the glass. "I'd need something stronger than this. Unlike someone.." 

 

Louis brought two plates over to the table. "I'm delicate." He said in his own defense. He walked back over to the counter and grabbed some glasses and the bottle of white. Niall sat down by Liam and handed him a plate, and Liam sat down the newspaper and thanked him. Harry was glad that they were having an easy, light conversation. It made them forget their situation for a few moments and be themselves again.

 

Louis lifted Harry's feet, sat down, and put the feet back onto his lap. Harry picked up his fork and swirled some noodles around on it, one hand resting on Lucas' back. 

 

"So," Liam broke the silence, looking from Harry to Louis. "When are the detectives going to contact you two again?" 

 

"They said when they find something unusual, if they do. But they have to call anyway, to tell us that the house is finished being searched and we can move back into it." He hoped that they wouldn't have to stay here for long. He knew that Louis liked hotels, but he preferred their home. 

 

"Do you think they'll find something else?" Liam asked, looking uncomfortable for the two boys. 

 

"I hope not. This isn't the type of publicity we need at work right now-" He began, and Louis dropped his fork and scooted his chair back. He stood and lifted Lucas carefully from Harry's arms and left the room. Liam and Harry both wore matching looks of confusion, and Niall stood to follow him. 

 

"I know what you mean," Liam said, staring after the two that had abruptly left. "Do you want to go check on him?"

 

Harry wanted too, but he knew that sometimes Louis wanted to be alone. He was torn between letting the boy have some time to himself or following him and talking to him. Finally, he nodded. "I'd better. I'll be right back."

 

He left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Niall rubbing comforting circles on his back. When Niall spotted Harry, he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry took his place beside Louis on the bed. 

 

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked, resting his hand on the small of Louis' back. 

 

Louis sniffed. "With everything that's happening, you can only think about your work." He said quietly but angrily. "Is that all you've been thinking about?" 

 

"Of course not." Harry was appalled that Louis even thought that. "I've been thinking about how to protect this family, and how I can't wait to get my hands on the person that did this. You and my two babies are my only concerns right now, and I will stop at nothing to keep you three safe."

 

"Then why did you say that?" Louis rocked Lucas in his arms, staring down at the little boy, who was blinking at the world around him. 

 

"I don't know, fuck. I wasn't thinking, but baby, you are my top priority and I promise you that everything will be okay, okay?" He wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders and kissed his temple. 

 

"Okay." Louis wiped his nose and stood with Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and led him back into the kitchen, but before they sat down, the door to the hotel knocked. Liam stood and went to the door, looking through the peephole. He stepped back and opened it, revealing two detectives from earlier. Louis handed Lucas over to Niall, just in case.

 

They stepped in and nodded to Liam. Harry and Louis went to stand in front of them. "Mr. Styles," They said to Harry. "We're sorry to bother you so late, but we've been informed of something, and we thought you'd like to know."

 

Harry nodded and led them into the living room, sitting in opposite chairs. He held Louis close, just in case it was something that would upset the boy. "What is it?"

 

"As a precaution, we had the forensic team dust a few things here and there, to make sure, and something in the nursery," Louis made a little noise at the mention of the nursery. "caught their eye. Where do you and your husband usually stand when lifting and placing the toddler into the crib?"

 

"Um, the middle part of it?" He didn't know how to describe it.

 

One of the detectives nodded. "So not at the ends, where it's the highest?" Harry shook his head and the detective continued. "There were multiple fingerprints found on the edges of the ends of the crib."

 

Harry felt Louis tense up beside him, and he held him tighter, anchoring him down. "What do you mean?" He asked.

 

"The window in the nursery was also jammed open by a small piece of cardboard, which would be undetectable if you weren't looking straight at it. The terrace in your backyard leads right up to the window, and we believe that someone has been in the nursery, more than likely at night, no more than two or three times."

 

Louis wanted to throw up, and Harry wanted to strangle someone. Someone had been in the nursery with Bean. _  
_

"Can you tell us when they were there?" Harry asked in a hard tone. 

 

"Unfortunately, we can't. We assume that it was prior to the break in, when the alarm system was first shut off. We're running the fingerprints now, but there's a bit of a wait before we know who's they are. But as soon as we find out," The two stood. "We'll let you know."

 

Harry nodded at them, unable to move. Thankfully, Liam let them out and locked the door behind them. As soon as the lock clicked, Louis crumpled in Harry's arms, and Harry sprang into action. 

 

He stood, with Louis, and asked Liam and Niall if they were okay watching the kids for a bit. Of course they agreed, and Harry led Louis to the bathroom. He flipped the shower on hot water and let it run, the noise masking their voices. 

 

He let Louis cry on him for a few minutes, gripping the boy for dear life, rubbing his back and soothing him. When Louis' tears subsided, he stripped them both down and entered the shower, closing the glass door. He stood Louis underneath the spray and tilted his head back. His eyes were red rimmed and he was the picture of heartbreak. 

 

"Harry," He whimpered, looking up at his dom, clutching onto him. "What if they-"

  
Harry didn't want him to finish that sentence, so he crushed his lips to Louis', silencing him the only way he knew how. Louis kissed back with desperation, digging his fingernails into Harry's biceps. The hot water steamed the shower up and raised the temperature, causing the two to break apart a few minutes later, breathing hard and both crying. 

 

"Nothing, I mean _nothing_ , happened or will happen. I swear on my life." Harry said, holding Louis. And Louis could do nothing but trust him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a surprise chapter? oh well. i wrote this while listening to every single olly murs song ever made  
> so how did you guys feel about this
> 
> NOTHING happened to Bean. The person went into the window of the nursery, balanced himself on the edge of the crib, and that's how he got into the house the first time. The second time was through the deck doors. 
> 
> super short but i was too excited!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel ill and ive been in bed all day so you guys get this lovely chapter  
> louis is now 21  
> and harry is almost 29

Thankfully, after only two days at the hotel, they finally felt comfortable enough with going back to the house. Harry had the whole house and the perimeter of the house set with a new, even better, extremely expensive alarm system and outdoor cameras along the back fence line. He put new locks on the windows and doors, and had new keys made. He wanted to get a system to where you could only get in with a thumbprint, but it was too excessive. 

 

So, here he was, patrolling the house for the second time that evening, with Duke by his side. He had half a mind to enroll Duke in a training course that the local police station offered, that trained dogs in being able to smell things out and such, but Louis didn't want Duke to become too violent, for Bean's sake. 

 

Louis was doing a lot better than Harry thought he would. Sure, he was still shaken up about the whole thing, but he was reassured with the locks and the new system. He even put a thick, blackout curtain on Bean's window, just to be safe. He woke up with bad dreams sometimes, but with a quick check to Bean's room, he was fine. The only bad thing was that Louis refused to wear anything special for Harry, or participate in anything even remotely sexual. It frustrated Harry because Louis felt so bad about himself, and Harry didn't want him to feel that way. 

 

So he planned to talk to Louis after dinner, which the boy was making right now. After a good six or seven meals from take-out, Louis was tired of it. So, he was busy in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious and sipping from a glass of wine. Bean was rolling around on the den floor, wearing his new pajamas that he had gotten for Christmas and singing to himself. Lucas was now five months old and sitting up by himself, right next to Bean, repeating the same sound over and over again and giggling. 

 

After Harry was done checking, he let Duke go play with Bean, which he did happily, and went into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Louis' thinner middle and kissed his neck. "Whatever you're making, love, it smells great." 

 

"Roast chicken with potatoes." Louis told him. "And some vegetables for Bean." He turned and linked his arms around Harry's neck, standing on his tiptoes. "And chocolate cake for dessert." 

 

"I can't wait to eat it." Harry loved Louis' cooking, especially his desserts. "And then, after dinner, you and I are going to have a very serious talk, alright?" 

 

Louis nodded and turned back around, stirring the chocolate icing he was making. He knew that the conversation was inevitable, and he couldn't avoid it forever. So, when Harry left the kitchen, he downed his glass of wine, hoping that it would ease his mind and not make him so nervous about it. It seemed to work, and he finished dinner, calling everyone to the table. 

 

Harry came in, carrying Bean in one arm and Lucas in the other. He plopped them both down in their seats, Bean in the high chair and Lucas in his bouncer, and sat down himself. He didn't hesitate to dig in. Louis cut up Bean's food for him before eating himself, and Lucas, who had already had his bottle, was bouncing up and down, playing with a toy. 

 

They made idle chat during dinner, more focused on Bean rather than themselves. The toddler had a healthy appetite for his age, and it pleased them both to see him eating rather than turning his nose up at food like some kids did. Of course, he only ate his vegetables at the promise of chocolate cake, which he got. After successfully eating most of it and getting icing in his hair, he was full. 

 

Harry told Louis that he would clean the kitchen while Louis bathed Bean, which Louis thought was a fair trade, so he hightailed it upstairs and into the bathroom. He filled the tub up with a few inches of water and poured in some bubbles at Bean's request. The toddler giggled while playing with the bubbles, popping them and sailing a toy sailboat through the water. 

 

Louis scrubbed the chocolate icing out of his thick curls and sat back on the closed toilet, propping his feet up on the edge of the tub. He let Bean play for a few minutes while he relaxed, which wasn't for very long because Bean was pushing his quickly drying ringlets out of his face and pouting. 

 

"Cold, Mummy." He grumped, holding his arms up for Louis. Once he had a fluffy towel wrapped around the toddler, he lifted him out and carried him into the nursery to dress him and comb his hair. He dressed Bean into warmer pajamas and dried his hair as much as he could before Bean was struggling to get away. Finally, with a head full of long, bouncing, curls, he sat the toddler down and watched as he scampered out of his room and to the top of the stairs. Louis stepped down each step with Bean, making the toddler hold onto the bars of the railing while doing so. When they made it to the bottom, Bean took off like a shot, looking for Harry, no doubt.

 

He entered the den, where Lucas was out of his bouncer and laying on his play mat on the floor, holding onto his feet. Harry was sitting with Bean on his lap, flipping through the channels. Louis picked up Lucas and sat down next to them. Harry settled on an animated children's movie, peaking Bean's interest. Louis settled next to Harry, leaning into him with Harry's arm around his shoulder. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Lucas began to fuss, so he lifted his shirt and brought the five month old to his nipple. Lucas latched on immediately, liking the bottle but missing the contact of his mum. Louis did it so subconsciously that he didn't even notice Harry staring at him. 

 

"I thought you were done breastfeeding him?" Harry whispered, watching Lucas drink from his mum. Louis looked down at him too before meeting Harry's eyes. 

 

"He was fussy, and I didn't want to get up." He said, tracing his finger down Lucas' cheek. "And we only do this sometimes. I just love it so much. If he bites, I'll take him off." He promised Harry, watching the dom nod his head. 

 

Bean was out like a light before the movie ended, and Harry waited for Louis to get done feeding Lucas before turning the movie off and standing. They walked up the stairs together, each holding a sleeping child. They parted at the nursery, Harry putting Bean to bed while Louis took care of Lucas. It didn't take long for them to be back together, collapsing on the bed together. 

 

"You wanted to talk?" Louis broke the silence, shifting onto his side so that he was looking at Harry. 

 

"Right." Harry looked at Louis, pulling him close. "Baby, I know that it wasn't exactly... _easy_ for you to hear that I didn't send you that stuff." Louis shifted uncomfortably and Harry held him tighter. "But I don't understand why you felt so bad after finding out. Sure, it was a disgusting thing to hear, but I _loved_ each night. What you did for me, how you surprised me. You were _so_ sexy, and I loved every minute of it."

 

"I dunno...I just felt dirty knowing that someone who's not you was sending me that stuff." Louis whispered. "Everything we do together is just between us, and it's magical and special, and I just felt that by wearing them, someone else was in the room with us." 

 

Harry's eyes softened. "It's just you and me, baby. Always will be. And I don't want you to feel like you're ever disgusting or dirty for doing something that made us both feel so good. And if you do, I want you to tell me right away, deal?" 

 

"Deal." Louis replied, smiling a bit. He felt sort of silly now that he actually thought about it. 

 

"And tomorrow, you're gonna let me take good care of you when the babies go down." Harry wasn't asking, he was telling. Louis could only nod, excited at the thought of Harry taking care of him. "Good boy." Harry kissed his temple. 

 

"I love you." Louis said. 

 

"I love you too, darling." Harry replied, smiling down at him. 

 

"Can you believe that our one year anniversary is in two months almost?" Louis couldn't believe that he and Harry had been married for ten months already, almost a year. It was crazy to think about.

 

"I can believe it, baby. It's been one of the best years of my life." Was Harry's cheesy response. "Now, get some sleep, darling. I'm taking you and the babies out to lunch tomorrow."

-

 

The next morning, Harry was down stairs with Bean and Lucas while Louis was getting dressed after his shower. His hair was blow-dried and styled into his messy fringe, and he was wearing panties and one of Harry's shirts, rooting through Harry's closet to find a warm jumper. He finally spotted a stack of thick white ones, neatly folded on the top shelf of the closet. 

  
Standing on his tiptoes, he reached for them, fingers barely grazing them. He snagged the bottom with his fingers and yanked it, pulling them all down. A solid, heavy box was resting in between them and it thumped to the floor, coming open. The box surprised Louis and he let out a loud cry. He held a jumper in his hands, the rest scattered on the floor, and in the midst of them all, a shiny black handgun lay. 

 

"What in the _fuck_?" He shouted. "Harry!" 

 

A few moments later, Harry appeared at the door, looking around for any potential threats. His eyes finally landed on Louis, standing in a pile of jumpers, staring at the gun he had purchased. 

 

"Lou-" He stepped forward, but Louis came towards him, eyes blazing. 

 

"Can you tell me why there is a fucking gun in my house?" He screeched at Harry. "Why on _earth_ did you bring a gun here? Were you thinking at all? We have a toddler! One who likes to play in the closet! Jesus-" He felt panicked at the firearm. It made him uneasy. 

 

"Stop talking." Harry ordered, and Louis snapped his mouth shut. "I bought this the day we found out about the break-in. It's to keep you three safe." 

 

"But why do you need a bloody gun to protect us?" His voice had gone up in octaves, and he had his arms folded across his chest, holding onto himself tightly. "I don't like the thought of you using it." 

 

Harry stepped forward and gathered Louis into his arms. "Oh, baby." He swayed them back and forth. "Don't worry about that. I don't want you to even _think_ about it. I should have talked to you about it, but I was so determined to not let it happen again."

 

Louis sniffled. "Can you just-" He motioned to the gun, not looking at it, still holding the thick sweater. "Like, get rid of it or hide it better?" Harry held him tighter and nodded. 

 

"Promise, baby. You'll never see it again." Harry kissed the soft spot underneath Louis' ear. "Now get dressed, love. I'm so sorry for scaring you. I know you don't like violent things." 

 

Louis nodded and carried the jumper into the bathroom to get dressed while Harry cleaned up the mess and hid the gun again. Once he knew that it was clear, he stepped back out and pulled on a pair of tan colored skinny jeans, hauling them over his plump arse. Harry came back into the room just as he was buttoning them. 

 

"Done. Are you ready?" He asked, placing a hand on Louis' bum, squeezing. Louis nodded, and they walked downstairs, where Bean was waiting by the door, all bundled up in his coat and scarf and little worn boots that matched Harry's. He and Harry were both wearing forest green beanies and they looked exactly the same. Lucas was laying in his car seat, wearing blue mittens with a matching hat and scarf. The blue was the same color as his eyes, and Louis' eyes. They were all too precious for their own good. 

 

They piled into the car and made their way into the city. Louis noticed the same silver car following them that had been tailing them the night they went out to eat with the kids. It made him nervous. 

 

"Harry, does that look like the car that was following us the night we went to the Rainforest Cafe?" He asked, holding Harry's hand over the console. Harry looked out the rearview mirror at the car and frowned. 

 

"I'm not sure. There are lots of small, silver cars, though baby." He replied, turning down a road that would take them into the city. The car followed, and began to merge into the next lane. "See, they're switching lanes. I bet they were just going into the city too." 

 

Louis nodded but couldn't help keeping an eye on the car, though it wasn't much help because the windows were tinted. The car stayed level with or behind them in the next lane, and Louis tried to shake it from his mind and focus on their outing. 

 

They went to Planet Hollywood, knowing that it would be fun for Bean. They walked in and were seated immediately. Harry ordered them the VIP platter as an appetizer, which came with buffalo wings, texas tostados, chicken crunch, parmesan spinach dip, and potato skins. For a drink, he ordered three chocolate milkshakes, knowing that Bean had never had one before. 

 

When the appetizer arrived, they ate while searching through the menu. Bean was busy munching on a crispy chicken tender and booping Lucas' nose to do anything else. Louis ordered the spaghetti and meatballs for Bean and the LA lasagna for himself. Harry ordered the premium cut ribeye, which came with jumbo shrimp, creole mustard, fries, and green beans. No surprise, though. Harry had a large appetite. 

 

Bean was handed a coloring sheet and some crayons and was going to town on it, scribbling everywhere. Lucas was smiling up at anyone who would look at him, but mostly his mummy and daddy. They were his favorite people in the whole wide world. Louis lifted Lucas out of his car seat and held him in his lap, cooing and talking to him. 

 

"You're mummy's handsome little boy, hm? Yes you are!" He cooed in a baby voice. "And mummy loves you so much."

 

"Bean too." Bean supplied, not looking up from his soon to be masterpiece. Louis laughed. 

 

"And mummy loves Bean too." Louis said. He turned Lucas around so that he was facing Harry. "Hey, Daddy," He said, and Lucas giggled. "Lucas loves his Daddy too. So much, right baby boy?"

 

Harry leaned over and took Lucas, kissing all over his face. "Da!" Lucas cried, patting Harry's cheek. 

 

"That's right, baby. Say Daddy. Don't say Mummy." Harry held Lucas close, hugging his baby. Louis shot him a fond look over the table and handed Bean a tortilla chip with some dip on it. Bean crunched it, not looking up. 

 

"Tanks, mummy." He said, picking up a red crayon. Louis leaned over and kissed his chocolaty curls. And speaking of chocolate, a waitress sat down their three milkshakes, telling them their food should be out soon. 

 

When Bean caught sight of the ice cream drink, he completely abandoned the paper and reached for it. Louis pulled it away and took Lucas from Harry. "You help him?" He asked, and Harry nodded, reaching over and grabbing Bean, sitting him in his lap. He pulled the tall glass over and stuck a straw in it, leading it to Bean's mouth. 

 

"Ooh cold! Daddy!" He exclaimed, sipping some more. When he pulled away, he had whipped cream on his little button nose. Harry wiped it away and Bean resumed sipping from the straw. 

 

"Take it away before he fills up." Louis instructed, moving the appetizer plate so that the waitress can set down their main courses. Before Louis hands Bean's bowl to him, he cuts the noddles and meatballs into non choke-able pieces. Once Bean has the bowl in his possession, he digs in with his hand. Louis just shakes his head and lets him be. 

 

Harry cuts his steak and tries to feed Bean a shrimp, and one look at the blackened little thing has Bean turning his nose up at it. He is, however, interested in Harry's green beans and french fries. So, the whole meal consisted of each of them stealing bites of food from one another. A waitress walked by holding a double chocolate chip brownie with ice cream, and Bean whimpered until they ordered him one, shrugging their shoulders. They didn't go out regularly with the kids, and they wanted to spoil Bean. 

 

So, that's how they ended up sharing the large brownie, smothered in ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream. Just as he picked up his spoon, his eyes landed on a familiar figure and his stomach dropped. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, looking down. 

 

"Yeah, love?" Harry turned to him from wiping the syrup from Bean's mouth. 

 

"That's the guy that keeps bumping into me everywhere I go." He said, looking back across the restaurant at the person who keeps staring at him. Harry followed his eyes and his face hardened. 

 

"Motherfuck," He said quietly, pulling his wallet out and slapping his credit card on the table. "Pack up. We're leaving."

 

"Why?" Louis asked, nervous at Harry's behavior. "Is he-"

 

"Louis!" Harry said. "Goddammit just listen to me for once!" Louis nodded and looked away, eyes burning. It had been so long since Harry'd been angry towards him. He zipped up Lucas' diaper bag and stood, resting Lucas on his shoulder and holding him close. Bean looked confused as to why they were leaving, but Harry lifted him up anyway and took his credit card back from the waitress. 

 

He stormed out of the restaurant, holding Bean. Louis walked behind him, He tucked Lucas into his seat comfortably and made sure that he was warm before getting into the passengers side. As soon as the door closed, Harry peeled out. He kept looking through the rearview while merging with traffic. Louis chewed on his bottom lip and pulled his seatbelt on. 

 

He was afraid to say anything until he felt Harry lift his hand up and kiss the back of it. "Who was that?" He asked quietly. 

 

"A very bad man who used to work for me." Harry replied. "Christopher."

 

And then it dawned on Louis. Christopher was the man that had almost ruined their relationship by doubting Harry's abilities as a dom. He frightened Louis then and he frightened him now. But it posed another question. "Did seeing him tonight..."

 

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No. Seeing him hasn't brought up anything he's said to me. I love you and I'm good at taking care of you and there is no one who can change that. I just don't want him near my family."

 

Louis breathed in relief. He gripped Harry's hand tighter. 

 

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you back there, love. I just couldn't bear the sight of him, and the way he was staring at you made me want to go and snap his neck." Harry gritted out. 

 

"I'm sorry for asking questions," Louis told him. "I need to learn to listen."

 

Harry pulled into their garage and closed it. They got the kids and hustled in the house, locking the door. Bean was limp and sleepy in Harry's arms, so he put him to nap upstairs. Louis fed Lucas a bottle and did the same, rocking him in the bassinet until his little blue eyes fluttered shut. Then, like they always did, they thumped down on their own bed.

 

"Well, it's not even two and already this day has been so eventful." Louis stated, rolling over so that he was resting on top of Harry. Naturally, Harry's hands came to rest upon his bum, kneading and squeezing. Louis moaned. "If you move your hands up just a little bit, I might love you forever."

 

Harry chuckled but moved his hands so that they were now massaging Louis' lower back. "Feel good, love?"

 

Louis nodded against Harry's chest. "Very good. You've got magic hands."

 

"You should know, darling." Harry kneaded his knuckles into the tense muscles and felt Louis relax even more. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, baby. How about you take a nap, and when you wake up, take a nice, long bath, and then we can play, okay?"

 

Louis didn't have to be told twice, and Harry rolled him off and tucked him in. After checking that everyone was asleep and the curtains in every room were drawn, he headed out to the mall.

-

 

"Lay down." He instructed Louis. Louis complied, laying down on the soft cotton sheet spread out on their bedroom floor. He settled comfortably on his tummy, resting his head on the pillow. Harry grabbed the bottle of baby oil and aloe vera lotion and knelt down next to Louis. 

 

He pumped a few squirts of the lotion into his hand and began to spread it around Louis' back and bum, rubbing it in. It was to give his skin a soft layer of protection for what was to come. Once he was finished, he stood back up and looked around the room. The lights were off, and he had lit many candles, creating a soft glow around the room. He walked over and lifted up a long, thin candle. 

 

"Many use this for erotic play," He said, standing over Louis. "But this is strictly for you. I've read that the hot wax soothes tense muscles. Are you ready?" Louis nodded, and he tipped the candle, watching the wax pour down and land with a splatter across Louis' tan back. The boy jumped but quickly relaxed as the warm wax hardened over his shoulders. Harry was glad that Louis was smooth all over; it would make the cleanup more enjoyable. 

 

"Does that feel good? Or do we need a different height?" Harry asked, reaching for a short, thick, green candle. 

 

"Maybe from a shorter distance? The wax was barely warm when it hit." Louis suggested, rolling his neck and facing Harry. Harry knelt down and held the candle up to his head, slowly dripping it over the curves of Louis' bum, watching as it cascaded over the swell before hardening. 

 

"How was that?" Harry asked, leaning forward to touch the wax, running his fingers across the smooth paraffin. 

 

"Better. Warmer." Louis whispered. In all honestly, having the warm wax poured over him made him feel relaxed and sleepy. 

 

Harry nodded. "Good. You're doing great, love." He poured a few more candles of wax over Louis' back and shoulders, watching the blue and green wax mix together and mold to his body. He did this for about thirty minutes, carefully applying the wax from different heights, to give it different temperatures. 

 

Once Louis had completely fallen into a relaxed state, Harry quit. He blew out the candles and turned a lamp on. He reached for the bowl of cold water, which was soaking a flannel, and a dull plastic knife, to pick the wax off. He sat down next to the smaller boy and began to scrape it off gently, putting the wax chips into a separate bowl. 

 

Once Louis' back was completely free of any wax, he lifted the cold flannel and laid it over the warm, pink skin. Louis shifted at the different sensation and made a noise of appreciation. 

 

"How are you, love?" He asked, rubbing the flannel over the spots where the wax had been splattered. 

 

"Warm. Calm." Louis replied softly. He was completely relaxed and he was in the mood to cuddle with Harry, but he didn't want to move. Harry chuckled under his breath and dried off Louis' back before lifting him to his feet. 

 

"Come on baby. Let's lay down." Harry led them to the bed and helped Louis up, covering him with the duvet. He rolled up the wax splattered sheet and put it in the chair. He put the candles in a baggie and joined Louis on the bed, pulling him close. 

 

"Thank you." Louis said into his shoulder, pressing a small kiss there. 

 

"Anytime, love. I'm glad you liked it." Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair and petted down his scalp. Louis almost purred. "I love you."

 

Louis had his eyes closed and was on the brink of sleep. He squeezed Harry's bicep and sighed. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel bad for listening to mainstream music during december because i feel like im cheating on christmas music
> 
> which i facking love
> 
> welp there you have it
> 
> this was incredibly short and i apologize


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge time jumps  
> im sorry  
> but i did warn that this story was going to be significantly shorter

The detectives showed up to their house two days later. Bean was watching _Tangled_ with Lucas and Duke, Harry was kneeling in the kitchen, trying to fix the vacuum cleaner, and Louis was perched on the counter above him, sipping tea and reading a magazine. The doorbell caused them both to pause. 

 

"I got it." Harry stood, wiping the dust onto his jeans. He pressed a quick kiss to Louis' cheek and headed towards the front door. He looked out of the peephole before stepping back and opening it. The two detectives stepped in and took their sunglasses off. 

 

"Mr. Styles," One said, nodding. "Could we have a word?" 

 

Louis appeared in the foyer, standing next to Harry.

 

A detective hesitated before saying, "It's best if this conversation is just between us three." 

 

Harry looked down at Louis, who nodded and stepped back. "You can go into the sitting area. I'll bring tea." Harry smiled at him and nodded at Louis' good behavior. He lead the two detectives into the little sitting area and sat down. They sat opposite on a plush white couch and one detective flipped a notepad open and cleared his throat. 

 

"Our forensics tech identified the fingerprints as belonging to one Christopher Walton, Dom, age 36. His records indicate that he was with Styles & Payne Global for three years before you terminated his contract a little more than a year and a half ago, correct?"

 

Harry blinked, still processing what they said. Christopher? He should have known something was up. Damn. "Are you positive?" He asked, trying to comprehend the fact that Christopher had been in his house. 

 

"Oh yes." The detective said. Louis came into the room, holding a tray with a teakettle, three cups, and pots of sugar and milk. He sat it down and poured them each a cup before kissing Harry's curls and leaving. One detective stirred sugar in his cup and took a sip while the other pulled out a folder. 

 

"We've arrested him, and he's in custody." He sat the folder down on the coffee table between them. "Upon further investigation of his residence, we've found some rather...incriminating photos. Now, there are only two that are lewd, but the others can be considered upsetting."

 

He opened the folder and handed Harry the small stack of glossy pictures. The two that were lewd were ones of Louis wearing some form of lingerie, taken from their bedroom window. His blood simmered. The others were of Louis with the boys in various places-the grocery store, the park, in their backyard, and at the mall. Those weren't even the most upsetting ones. There were two closeups of Bean and Lucas, taken at close range. He tossed them back on the table and clenched his fists.

 

"I take it that's why you didn't want Louis in here?" He asked, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. The detectives nodded and put the pictures back in the folder. "Is he going to jail?"

 

"Prison," They corrected. "He's got several counts of abuse from two of his previous submissives, and he's been laundering money away from your company. It appears as if he was part of a Ponzi scheme, but he's been in some gambling troubles, and he's got several hits on him. That's where you came in. Did you have a law suit filed against your company a few weeks ago?"

 

Harry nodded. "Yes. Was it Christopher?"

 

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, the money is being transferred back into the company account right now, all of it. He wasn't very bright. He put it all in a bank account under a false name."

 

"Right, well. I'm glad this is all finally over. I'd like to press charges."

 

The detectives nodded. "We thought so. We've brought the paperwork to you. Now, this will be taken to trial. Because we have psychical evidence that he was stalking your family, you won't need to attend." 

 

Harry cracked his knuckles and leaned forward to fill out the paperwork. He tried to keep his cool until the detectives had left. He was still simmering in the sitting area when Louis walked in to gather the empty tea cups. 

 

"Harry?" He asked, lifting the tray. "Are you alright?"

 

Harry nodded and stood. He reached around the corner and grabbed his coat off the hook. "I'm fine baby. I'll bring dinner home." He kissed Louis' lips before leaving the house, his mind only focused on one thing. 

-

 

He waited in the alley behind the tall brick building, leaning against the cool concrete, hands stuffed in his pockets. He kicked a rock across the alley and watched as it bounced off of a green trash can. The door a few feet down opened and Christopher stumbled out. The door closed behind the man and he straightened his shirt, heading down the steps. When he caught sight of Harry, he startled, but grinned. 

 

"What're you doing here?" He slurred. It was clear that he was drunk when the police picked him up, and he hadn't sobered up at all. "Good t' see ya, mate. You posted my bail?"

 

Harry stepped forward and pushed Christopher against the bricks, watching the confusion flicker across the drunk mans face. He slammed him against the bricks harder, hands gripping the lapels of his coat. 

 

"I want to know why the fuck you were at my house, and why the fuck you thought it was a good idea to stalk my family." Harry growled in a deep voice. Christopher smiled and laughed. 

 

"So ya got the pictures! Great, ain't they? You've got yerself a dime there, Harry. Tasty little thing." Christopher leered. His breath stank of whiskey and it hit Harry's face in a hot wave. 

 

Harry cracked his knuckles and stepped back. Christopher barely had time to step from the bricks before Harry was swinging his fist and meeting the drunk mans cheekbone with a crack. Christopher stumbled and cursed, losing his footing and collapsing to the ground. Harry grabbed his lapels again and lifted his shoulders off of the ground. 

 

"Answer. Me." He demanded. Christopher, who's eye was swelling, only laughed. 

 

"Why not?" He asked, coughing into a hand. Harry swung his fist again, this time connecting with Christopher's nose. Blood began to pour from his face and Harry stepped back. 

 

"I'd kill you right here, but I'd rather let you rot in prison." Harry spat, punching his face one more time before shaking his hand out. He walked away from Christopher, who was still laying on the cold ground, probably passed out from the alcohol. Out front, Harry stopped an officer and pointed down the alley. "Drunk guy tried to rob me. He's passed out." 

 

The officer nodded and pulled out his handcuffs, heading down the alley. Harry got into his vehicle and drove back home, working his hand. His knuckles were sore, and were probably going to be bruised by tomorrow. He stopped off and got them Thai food for dinner, like he promised. He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine, grabbing the bag of food and walking up the steps into the house. 

 

Bean was still watching a Disney movie, this time _The Lion King_ , and Lucas was conked out beside him. Louis was in the kitchen, feet propped up and reading a book. Harry sat the bag of food down on the counter, effectively getting Louis' attention. 

 

"Hey!" He greeted, walking over to Harry and standing on his tiptoes, pulling Harry close and giving him a kiss. "Where'd you go? Kinda left in a hurry." Louis busied himself with lifting the different food containers out of the bag and opening them all. He put some noodles and grilled chicken into a bowl for Bean. He put an egg roll on top and carried that and a baby fork into the living room, handing it to Bean, who accepted it and began shoving the egg roll into his mouth, eyes never leaving the TV.

 

"Just had something to take care of." Harry replied when Louis came back into the kitchen. Louis put some food on a plate for Harry and lifted an eyebrow. 

 

"Alright," He said, handing it to Harry before getting his own. "Well, whatever it was, it must've hurt." 

 

Harry crinkled his eyebrows. "Why?" He asked. Louis sat across from him at the table and picked his fork up. 

 

"Your knuckles are bruised." Was all Louis said. Harry looked down before groaning. 

 

"I can explain." Harry said, picking at his chicken. 

 

"Harry, I understand," Louis told him. "But you can't go out beating people up. I don't want to have to come and bail you out of jail."

 

"It will never get to that. I was just so angry." Harry admitted. 

 

"That's why I couldn't be in the room with you? If this has gotten you that upset, I can imagine why I wasn't allowed in." He was silent for a moment before asking. "It was the guy who was following me, wasn't it? The one who kept bumping into me and who was at the restaurant?"

 

Harry nodded. "Yes. He used to work for me. He was the one we saw at the mall when you were pregnant with Bean. The one who caused a riff in our relationship."

 

Louis understood. "I remember him. He's bad."

 

Harry laughed at the innocence of Louis' words. After two children, countless kinky escapades, and Louis was still in his innocent mindset. Harry loved it. "Yes, love. He's bad."

-

 

Christopher was taken to trial and received a sentence of 80 years; five years for each of the two submissives he had assaulted, ten for the one he had caused a miscarriage for, ten for stalking and harassment, and fifty for blackmail and money laundering.

 

Louis, however, didn't care, because it was now March 15th, his and Harry's anniversary. His mum already had the kids, and Louis was dressed and waiting for Harry to return home. He had sent Harry to the store twenty minutes ago, claiming that they were out of bacon, and Harry rolled his eyes, but he went anyway. [  
](http://www.yandy.com/Ivory-Elegance-Babydoll-and-G-String.php)

 

In the time he was gone, Louis showered quickly and shaved. He managed to get the clothing on and lay on the bed, waiting for Harry. He hadn't worn anything special for Harry yet, but they'd begun to have sex again. Baby steps. And speaking of...

 

Harry entered the house, walking to the fridge to toss the bacon inside of it. He shrugged his coat off and headed upstairs and into their bedroom, stopping in his tracks. Louis was draped across the bed, wearing an ivory, lace babydoll with a ribbon right under the breastbone, accented with a bow. It went down to the top of his thighs, and underneath was a matching G-string. Harry's mouth went dry. 

 

"Happy anniversary." Louis said from the bed, beckoning Harry forward with a finger. Harry went, peeling his clothes off on his way. Once he was in his boxers, he fell on top of Louis, pulling the boy into a crushing kiss. 

 

"How do you always manage to surprise me like this?" Harry asked roughly, nipping Louis' neck, hands travelling down Louis' body. "Every. Damn. Time. You look perfect, fuck. You've already got me so hard."

 

Louis dug his palm into Harry's crotch, feeling the thick bulge resting there. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and squeezed. "Mhm, I can feel it. Is this for me?" He asked, as sultry as he could manage. 

 

Harry groaned and rutted his hips forward. "All for you. So hard for you." 

 

Louis threaded his hands in Harry's curls and pulled him down until his lips were resting against the shell of Harry's ear. "Want you to make love to me. Want you to come inside of me. Over and over again." He hoped Harry's caught on. 

 

Harry caught on. He pulled his head back and stared down at the beautiful boy underneath him. "Are you-baby! Are you serious?" He asked excitedly. "I can-fuck, really? Inside of you? Like-get you pregnant again?"

 

Louis bit his lip and nodded. "I figured we might as well start now. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to get pregnant...but yeah. Come inside me, fill me up."

 

Harry threw his head back and groaned, then nodded, peeling his briefs off, working on Louis' G-string. "You got it baby. You won't be able to walk for the next few days after I'm done with you. I promise." He tossed Louis' underwear across the room and bent down, suctioning his mouth over Louis' hole and sucking. Louis had already fingered himself, and Harry fucked his tongue in and out, running it in circles around the pucker. 

 

He pulled back when he deemed it wet enough, and he positioned himself above Louis, capturing his lips while pushing his cock inside of the tight boy. Once he was successfully inside, he thrust shallowly, still kissing the stunning boy under him. Once Louis was done clenching sporadically around him, he began to move in and out. 

 

Louis loved the stretch and burn of Harry's thick cock moving in and out of his body, the tip always hitting his prostate, causing him to keen and arch his back. He loved the way Harry would grip his waist or his thighs while plowing into him, grunting and swearing. 

 

Neither of them lasted long, Louis coming seconds before Harry, painting his tummy white. Harry cursed and shuddered, coming hot and deep inside of Louis. He didn't pull out, though, he just gripped Louis' cock in one hand and began to pump it while the other toyed with his nipples. 

 

Louis was sensitive, but he could get it up again in no time, still too turned on to quit after one orgasm. Harry leaned down and wrapped his lips around a nipple, sucking and licking and biting it. Louis felt Harry's cock swell up inside of his body again, and that's what made him finally ready for the second round. 

 

Harry wasn't gentle this time. He lifted Louis' hips and drove into the boy with deep, hard thrusts, skin slapping together. Louis could only lay there and take it, whimpering and mewling whenever Harry hit his prostate. His cock was smearing precome around his bellybutton, and he was on fire. He was so turned on. 

 

Harry stuck a finger in Louis' mouth and made him get it wet with spit. Once he deemed it acceptable, he weaseled it down past Louis' cock and nestled it next to his own, pushing into Louis' tight hole, pumping it in and out with his thrusts. Louis cried out, tightening his legs around Harry's waist and bearing down on it. He was so full, and he loved it. 

 

After a few more well aimed thrusts, Louis was coming again, and so was Harry, jerking his hips in and out quickly, riding his orgasm out. He pulled his cock out but left his finger, letting it get soaked in his own come before shoving it into Louis' mouth, watching the young boy suck it all off. 

 

Once his finger was clean, Harry knelt back and admired Louis' hole, puffy and red and spilling some of his come out every second, clenching to keep it in. Harry tore his eyes away and looked up at Louis, who was watching Harry. 

 

"I love you." Harry leaned forward and placed small kisses all over Louis' face, down his chest, and to his tummy, where some come was pooled. "I hope there's a baby in here." 

 

Louis nodded. "Me too." He whispered. After a few more moments of Harry staring at his belly, the dom got off and retrieved a wet flannel from the bathroom, wiping them both down. He pulled the lingerie Louis was wearing off and tossed it to the floor, pulling the boy closer. 

-

 

Louis didn't get pregnant in March. Or April. So, here they were in May, still trying as hard as they could to get Louis pregnant. Dr. Bowen had reminded them that the more they wanted it, the harder it would be. So, with those words in mind, they began to take things slow. 

 

They went about their everyday lives, Louis and Niall taking the boys to the park to play. Louis was holding Lucas, who was now nine months, and Niall, who was five months pregnant, was sitting on the bench, watching the two boys. Niall had found out that they were having a little girl, and they had yet to name her. 

 

Louis was thrilled for them both, and couldn't contain his excitement. He hugged the pregnant boy, and Niall quickly turned his pregnancy to Louis' nonexistent one, asking him if they were pregnant yet. 

 

Louis shook his head and adjusted Lucas' jacket. "Not yet. We've kind of slowed down trying. I just want to give Harry his four babies before his thirtieth, but that's not happening, considering if I get pregnant soon, I won't have the baby until January or February."

 

"Just don't sweat it. Liam and I weren't even trying." Niall shrugged his shoulders. Over on the playground, Bean had his hands on his hips and was saying something to Finn, who was just grinning up at him. 

 

"Yeah, well, Harry and I try too hard. He's always been eager to knock me up." Louis put Lucas down in his car seat, hoping that he would fall asleep. 

 

"Liams' more like...whatever happens, happens. Either way, he's elated." Niall said, resting his hands on his belly. He was due in the middle of August, so he was sharing a birthday month with Lucas. 

 

Louis sighed and leaned back, watching the two boys go down the slide and run back up it again. He smiled at them and relaxed. Maybe he and Harry were pushing this whole thing too hard. Maybe they needed to adopt Liam and Niall's way of thinking.

-

 

They didn't, and on May nineteenth, Louis took a pregnancy test, and almost fainted when it came back positive. He had been so used to seeing  **NOT PREGNANT**  on the little stick. He sat down on the toilet and took a few deep breaths. He was pregnant, and he couldn't wait to tell Harry. But how was he going to tell Harry? It needed to be a cute way. He thought and he thought, and then finally came to it. 

-

 

He was jittery all through the dinner Harry had brought home. Harry kept shooting him concerned looks, but he ignored them. Bean was happily eating his burrito, the ingredients falling out the end of it, but he just smiled and scooped them up with his hands. Lucas was asleep, having had his bottle early. 

 

Once dinner was done and Bean was in bed, Louis and Harry curled up together on the couch, watching TV. Now was the perfect time to tell Harry. 

 

"Hey," He said, breaking the silence. Harry hummed. "Don't make any plans for January."

 

"And why not?" Harry asked, eyes glued to the television. 

 

"Because I need you to take me to the hospital." Louis replied, looking at Harry. 

 

"And why do you need to go to the hospital?" 

 

"Well, I'm not having the baby here." Louis bit his lip and watched his words register with Harry's brain. Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Louis, opening and closing his mouth. 

 

"Wait, what?" He asked, eyes flitting to Louis' flat tummy. "You're pregnant?" Louis nodded, and Harry pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, baby. Really? Oh my God, I can't believe it. Holy shit."

 

"I just found out today." Louis told him, words muffled into Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled back just enough to capture Louis' lips in his. "I've already made an appointment with Dr Bowen for June nineteenth. 

 

"Baby." Was all Harry could say. His hands found their way down to Louis' tummy and rubbed the soft, soon to be swollen skin there. "Baby."

 

Louis giggled. "Yes, Harry." He said. "Baby."

-

 

They waited to break the news to everyone until after the first ultrasound. Perrie was thrilled to see them back, and she couldn't stop talking while taking Louis' weight and vitals. She even asked to feel his belly, which he let her, because she had felt each other one, so why not?

 

Dr. Bowen came in shortly after, shaking Harry's hand and congratulating them on another pregnancy. He had Louis lift his shirt and squirted the all familiar blue gel across Louis' abdomen, spreading it around with a wand. 

 

"How are the other two?" Dr. Bowen asked while trying to get a clear picture. "Harry Jr. and Lucas, right?" 

 

Harry nodded, holding Louis' hand. "They're great. HJ is almost two now, he's got about two weeks left, and Lucas is almost one."

 

Dr. Bowen nodded his head, adjusting the wand. "Time flies, you know. Aha!" He pointed to the machine. "There's your little baby. You can't really see much right now, and by the looks of it, Louis, I'd say you are right at eight weeks, if not a few days over." He printed off a few pictures and handed them over, standing. "Let's get you back here in about...another eight weeks, okay?"

 

Louis nodded as Harry began to wipe his belly off. 

 

"Perrie'll schedule you for then." He patted Harry on the back and left the room. Once Harry was done wiping the goo from Louis' tummy, he helped the smaller boy stand, hugging him. 

 

"Let's go schedule the next meeting with our baby." He said, leading them to the door. Perrie made them their next ultrasound appointment for July nineteenth, putting Louis at sixteen weeks pregnant.  They accepted the appointment card from her and left hand in hand, happier than they could be. 

 

 

 

[louis' outfit for harry](http://www.yandy.com/Ivory-Elegance-Babydoll-and-G-String.php)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize about the smut (or lack of). i am seriously dying over here and i could barely keep my eyes open  
> short surprise chapter cause i love yall and i want to move this story along so thats why there is so much going on in this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Louis' morning sickness was definitely not this bad with his previous pregnancies. No, this was terrible. Awful. Every morning at five a.m, he would rush to the bathroom and barely make it to his knees before he was throwing up everything in his body. His mood swings were terrible, and he had already gained weight. He would eat everything in sight, but couldn't keep any of it down. 

 

And he was only ten weeks. So, kill him. Harry, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on with his husband. He was nearly afraid to touch Louis or even look at him, because Louis would either snap at him or burst into tears. Harry was confused and slightly panicked. They had an appointment on August nineteenth, but he doesn't think he can wait another month and a half. 

 

Right now, he was focusing on Beans' second birthday, which was in four days. The almost two year old had no idea what was going on, but he was delighted in the extra attention. Lucas was almost one, and he was Beans' new best friend, besides Duke, of course. Lucas had a few teeth now and was learning to stand, with Beans' help. 

-

 

Louis lifted himself from the floor of the bathroom on shaky legs and brushed his teeth, trying not to gag on the toothbrush or the minty toothpaste. After successfully rinsing his mouth, he gazed at his belly in the mirror. He had a noticeable swell already, and he was worried that something was wrong with the baby. With a sigh, he opened the bathroom and slowly walked to the bed, trying not to upset his stomach again.

 

Harry was still sleeping, blissfully unaware. Louis hated him. But he loved him a lot, so that's why he snuggled close to him and poked him awake. He watched as Harry blinked his eyes open and frowned, noticing that it was only five twenty in the morning. 

 

"Hm?" He asked, touching Louis' belly. "What's wrong?"

 

"We need to make a doctors appointment." Louis said quietly. 

 

Harry sat up and looked worried. "Why?" 

 

"My symptoms are terrible, I've gotten sick every single day for the past two weeks, and I'm already showing. Something might be wrong with the baby." Louis explained. Harry spread his fingers out over Louis' belly and nodded. 

 

"Alright. Go back to sleep, and I'll call later, okay? We can make the earliest appointment." Harry assured him. He tucked Louis in under his arm and fell right back to sleep. Louis couldn't, though, worried that something was definitely wrong with his baby.

-

 

Harry made them the earliest appointment possible, true to his word. Dr. Bowen expected to see them at eleven sharp, and Louis was worried all through breakfast. He let Bean and Lucas distract him, though. The two were inseparable now that Lucas had began to start standing and had a few teeth. 

 

He cut their pancakes and put a bowl of syrup in between their high chairs, letting them dunk the pieces instead of just pouring it over. Harry handed him a plate of pancakes and sat a plate of bacon in the middle of the table, handing two to both of the boys. 

 

He must've noticed Louis' uneasiness, because he leaned over and grabbed Louis' hand. "Listen to me." He said, staring into Louis' deep blue eyes. "I don't want you worrying, okay? Our appointment is in a few hours, and then you can get some peace of mind, alright?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Just can't help it." He shrugged and lifted his fork, poking at the fluffy pancake on his plate. He swirled a piece through syrup and put it in his mouth, testing to see if it would make him sick. When it didn't, he ate three.

-

 

The waiting room had two other people in it, flipping through magazines and playing on their phones. Louis was gripping Harry's hand and tapping his foot nervously. Harry had a hand on Louis' thigh, hoping to calm the boy down. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Perrie opened up a door and smiled at Louis, calling his name. She led them back into an examination room and had Louis stand on the scale. She wrote down his height and weight and let him sit on the bed. 

 

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked while strapping the blood pressure cuff on his bicep. 

 

"Well, my symptoms are terrible. It's like they're amplified. I can't keep anything down, and I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings. My mood swings are crazy." He told her, and she nodded. She pulled the cuff off and recorded his blood pressure. 

 

"Alright, Dr. Bowen will be in soon." She left the clipboard and closed the door behind her. Not even two seconds later, Dr. Bowen was breezing through, saying something to Perrie. He closed the door and sat down, reading the clipboard. 

 

"Great to see you, Louis! A tad bit early for the appointment, eh? What made you two schedule this?" He asked. 

 

"Well, Louis is nervous about this pregnancy. He's been a bit off, and he's already showing. Isn't that weird? He's only ten weeks." Harry told the doctor. Dr. Bowen stood and asked Louis to lift his shirt. He looked at Louis' belly, which was indeed poking out about an inch and a half from his waist. 

 

"Nothing a quick ultrasound can't fix." He said, squirting the gel across Louis' abdomen. "This will tell us the problem. And sometimes, it's just the pregnancy, not the baby. You could have an easy, no symptom pregnancy, and three babies later, have the worst one yet. It's different for each." He waved the wand around until he got a clear image of Louis' uterus. 

 

He frowned and moved it around again. And again. Still frowning. He leaned forward and looked at the screen, moving the wand once more. "Well, I see why you've been having such terrible symptoms. I have no idea how I didn't catch this earlier. One must've been hiding."

 

"One?" Louis asked, blinking. He looked at the screen, crinkling his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

 

"You're having twins!" Dr. Bowen told him, and Harry's eyes widened and the breath left Louis' body. "Right there, and there." He pointed to each individual white blob, but frowned once more. "Actually," He sat the wand down. "I'll be right back." He left the room, and Louis gave Harry a fearful look. 

 

"Why'd he leave?" He asked. Harry shrugged. 

 

"I'm sure it's nothing." He rubbed Louis' arm in comfort. They sat in silence until Dr. Bowen came back, followed by a women with a brown ponytail. She smiled warmly at them. 

 

"I'm Dr. Green, resident perinatologist." She said, shaking their hands. She sat where Dr. Bowen was previously and picked up the wand, waving it around Louis' tummy. She paused and took a closer look at the screen. Finally, after a few minutes, she sat it down and shook her head at Dr. Bowen. 

 

"Louis, Dr. Bowen brought me in here because he was having trouble finding the membrane separating your twins." She said to them. "And, unfortunately, there isn't one."

 

Louis looked at Harry and then back at her. "What does that mean?" He asked. He threaded his fingers with Harry's and squeezed. 

 

"It means that you're pregnant with what we call Monoamniotic twins. It's extremely rare, happening in less than one percent of twin pregnancies. Your twins are sharing the same amniotic sac, instead of having two, which means that they have skin to skin contact. What happens is that the egg doesn't split until after it's been fertilized. It's high risk because their umbilical cords are in very close proximity with each other."

 

Harry cleared his throat. "What are the risks of something happening to them?" 

 

"There are high risks of cord entanglement and cord compression, as well as fetal death. I'd like to tell you right now that the standing survival rate of monoamniotic twins is fifty percent." She looked sympathetic. "All monoamniotic twins are born no later than thirty four weeks."

 

"So you're saying that there's a fifty percent chance that my babies aren't going to make it out of the womb?" Louis asked, looking over at the ultrasound machine. Dr. Green nodded. 

 

"I'll be taking over your pregnancy as of right now, as I'm specialized in high risk pregnancies. Dr. Bowen will be assisting me because he's delivered your others, I was told." She placed a sympathetic hand over Louis' knee. 

 

"What can we do?" Harry asked, running his thumb over Louis' knuckles. His eyes darted to each doctor, to Louis, and the machine. 

 

"Well, from now on, I'd like to see you every week, on the seventh floor." Dr. Green said. "That's where we deliver the higher risk babies. At twenty-four weeks, I'd like to check you in here until you deliver via c-section at thirty-two to thirty-four weeks."

 

Louis nodded. "Anything else?" 

 

"You need to take this pregnancy easy. No lifting anything above ten pounds, starting right now. I recommend bed rest starting as soon as possible. Walking for long periods of time is out, too. No standing for more than fifteen minutes at a time, and showers should be turned into baths, for safety." Dr. Green wrote everything she was saying down on a piece of paper.

 

Harry was silent beside him, no longer rubbing his knuckles. "How did this happen?" Louis asked. "I mean, I know you said the egg split late and everything, but..." He trailed off, biting his lip. 

 

"Do twins run in your family?" Dr. Bowen asked. Louis nodded. 

 

"His aunts are twins, and his sister Gemma has twins." Louis informed them. "But none on my side. I'm an only child." 

 

Dr. Green nodded. "I want you to know that none of this could have been prevented. Nothing is your fault, and I'm going to make sure that these babies come out alive, alright?" She handed Louis the piece of paper as well as the ultrasounds. "Now, I want you two to go home and research this as much as possible, alright? In a calm, relaxed environment. Louis, stress is your worst enemy now."

 

Louis wiped the now cold goo off of his tummy and nodded. "When will my symptoms go away?" He asked. 

 

"Who can tell? Usually, they simmer down after the first trimester, but with twins, they can last up to fifteen weeks. All you can do is pray that it goes away. But if it worsens, I want you to come right in, okay?" 

 

Louis nodded and sat up, swinging his legs over the side. He slid down onto the floor and thanked both of the doctors. They walked out and stopped at the desk with Dr. Green, making all of their appointments for the next eleven weeks. 

 

In the car, Harry was silent as Louis stared down at the ultrasounds. He ran his finger down the middle and sighed. He could see where his babies were so close to touching, and it scared him. Already, he loved them so much, and he would be devastated if they didn't make it. 

 

"Hey," He broke the silence. "While we're out, we might as well pick up some stuff for Bean's birthday party." He knew that he wasn't supposed to stand for more than fifteen minutes, but walking around was fine, as long as it didn't take forever. 

 

Harry just nodded and drove until they reached a party store. He helped Louis down and into the store, where Louis grabbed a basket and began walking down each aisle. They had decided on a safari themed birthday party, and Louis had already ordered the cake and was planning on making cupcakes, but now he wasn't so sure. 

 

He threw in some animal print balloons and tablecloths, matching plates and napkins, and some cheetah and zebra print streamers. Harry was trailing him, not looking at anything but Louis. His main focus was his husband, and he watched every move Louis made. He could see that Louis was hurt by the news, but he wasn't showing it. 

 

After they had circled the store twice, Harry led Louis to the front to check out. They boy had been walking for more than fifteen minutes, and Harry was anal about these types of things. He carried the bags outside and helped Louis into the car. 

 

"We might as well get lunch, too." Louis suggested. "I didn't ask about cooking...that requires me to stay on my feet for awhile."

 

Harry just nodded and pulled into a pizza place. He went inside, with Louis shouting out a request for garlic crust and bread sticks. The line wasn't long, and a few minutes later, he left with the food. Louis' mouth watered at the smell, and he couldn't wait to get home to eat it.

 

Jay was with the boys, watching them while Louis and Harry had their appointment. The first thing Louis did when he got home was hug his mum tightly. She looked confused but Harry showed her the ultrasound pictures. Her mouth dropped when she spotted the two dots.

 

"Twins?" She asked, and Louis pulled back and sat next to Harry on the couch, seeking warmth and comfort. Harry, however, was leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. So, Louis just laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

 

"Twins." Harry nodded, looking down at his own ultrasound.

 

"Aren't you two thrilled? Why does Louis look like he's about to faint? And you too, Harry." She crossed her legs at the ankle and looked from boy to boy.

 

Harry cleared his throat before pointing to her ultrasound, right between the two babies. "They're touching." He said. "They're not supposed to be touching. There's no membrane between them."

 

"Which means..."

 

"They're in the same amniotic sac. Which means that they're touching, which means that their cords are touching, which means that they have a fifty percent chance of survival." Harry told her quietly. Louis was silent, still laying his head on Harry's shoulder. His mothers gaze flitted to him, and her face fell.

 

"Oh, darlings." She whispered, touching her hand to her mouth. "Is there anything you can do?"

 

"I'm checking into the hospital at twenty one weeks, and they're delivering the babies through a c-section at thirty-two or thirty-four weeks." Louis spoke up. After hearing the words come out of his mouth, he just felt ill, his stomach in knots.

 

"Is that why your symptoms have been so severe?" Jay asked. "And why you've already started to show?"

 

Louis nodded, and she stood up, pulling Louis into a hug. She held him as tightly as she dared and petted his hair. After a few moments, she pulled back, eyes wet.

 

"Well," She began. "I've got to go home and tell Dan. I'll call you both later, alright? The boys are asleep together with Duke. I just put them down about thirty minutes ago." She collected her purse and dabbed a kiss to their cheeks.

 

Louis waved at her back and turned to Harry, who was now standing behind him. He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to go lay down." He said softly. "I don't feel well."

 

Harry nodded and watched Louis retreat upstairs. Once the boy was out of sight, he sat back down and sighed. He picked up a glossy picture and stared at it. His two little babies, in such danger. Nothing was a sure thing, and that terrified him. He couldn't protect them, and whatever happened would hurt Louis, either way. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, and for the first time in a long time, he prayed.

-

 

The rest of the day was quiet. Bean and Lucas were mischievous, as usual, but they noticed that their parents were in a weird mood, which threw off the whole dynamic of the house. Louis was trying to act normal for his two children, and Harry was just silent. 

 

Because he and the two babies slept so late, he cut up and warmed up the pizza in the microwave for them as an early dinner. They ate it quietly, Louis finding it hard to swallow over the lump in his throat. Bean and Lucas shared their pieces of cut up pizza and tried to get their Daddy to smile, which he did for a short period of time. 

 

Harry cleaned up the kitchen while Louis sat on the couch with the two boys. He put on a Disney movie and cuddled them close. Bean put his head on Louis' tummy and sat back up again. 

 

"Hard." He said, poking the side. "Mummy, it's hard."

 

"I know, Beanie. There are babies in there." Louis told him. Bean's face lit up and Lucas just looked confused. 

 

"Baby!" He squealed, peppering kisses to the skin there. "Baby, baby." 

 

Lucas had turned his attention back to the television, but Bean was focused solely on Louis' tummy. "That's right," He told his almost two year old. "Babies in there. Your little brothers or sisters. Or both. Who knows?"

 

Bean sighed and rested his head on Louis' tummy. He was happy that his mummy was giving him two new babies to play with. Lucas was fun, but the more the merrier!

-

 

Louis wanted so desperately to put Bean and Lucas to bed, but he could only watch and give them kisses while Harry did so. He couldn't carry either of them because they were both well over ten pounds. 

 

While he couldn't physically put either of them to bed, he could still sit by their beds until they fell asleep, which he did for both. Lucas was out of the bassinet and now had his own crib, right next to Beans'. 

 

He held each of their hands until they fell asleep, and then made his way back into the master bedroom. Harry was in the shower, so he laid down on the bed and curled up with his body pillow. The shirt he was wearing pulled tight across his belly and hung down to his thighs. 

 

The ultrasounds were sitting on the nightstand, and he picked one up. He only stared at it for a few moments before putting it back, not wanting to upset himself. He laid there, running his fingers over his belly and waiting for Harry to emerge from the bathroom so that they could talk. 

 

Finally, he heard the shower turn off and the glass door open. A few seconds later, Harry came out, wearing sweatpants low on his hips and running the towel over his hair. Louis sat up and stared at him. 

 

"You've been quiet all day." He mentioned, watching as Harry tossed the towel over in the hamper. "Why?"

 

Harry shrugged and sat at the end of the bed, his back to Louis. So, Louis stood up and walked in front of Harry. "Why?" He asked again. "You can't tell me?"

 

"I would really rather not talk about it right this very moment." Harry said in a low voice. Louis crossed his arms over his belly, not in a challenging way, but so that he had somewhere to put his arms. 

 

"But I want too." He told the older man. "Can we talk about whatever's bothering you?"

 

Harry sighed and Louis felt frustrated. So frustrated that he could cry. And he almost did. Tears were hiding on his lash line, ready to fall at any moment. 

 

"I don't want you to shut me out." He spoke, his voice cracking. "Please, Harry. I know what the doctors said is bothering you. It's bothering me too." He placed his hand in Harry's damp curls and finger combed them. "But we need to be in this together, okay? I need your support now more than ever. I'm petrified, Harry."

 

He sniffled and let out a few tears, wiping them away with the back of his hand. "I already love them so much. They're so beautiful to me, and I might not get to meet them-" Tears clogged his vision and the lump in his throat grew, cutting off any words that tried to come out. He was done talking anyway. He would much rather cry. He tightened the fingers that were in Harry's hair and covered his eyes with his free hand, openly sobbing. 

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' waist and pulled him closer, resting his face right next to Louis' tummy. He held the boy tightly and breathed into the swollen skin. He pressed two kisses over the shirt, for both babies and stood, grabbing Louis' face in his hands. 

 

"You're going to have our babies," He said firmly, thumbing away Louis' tears. "And they're going to be healthy, and you're going to be healthy, and we're going to take them home and everything will be fine."

 

Louis cried harder, and Harry placed a rough kiss to his forehead. "Listen to what I'm saying. Calm down, right now, and listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth. Worrying is natural, baby, and I get that, but you need to stop being so hard on yourself. Do you understand?"

 

Louis nodded and looked up at Harry with watery blue eyes. "Good boy." Harry praised. He led them over to the bed and sat down, pulling Louis down on top of him. "I love you so much, baby. Look at me, I love you."

 

"I love you too." Louis said, sniffling. He nuzzled his face in Harry's neck and breathed him in. 

-

 

They waited to tell Harry's parents until they arrived on the sixth for Bean's birthday. Anne cried, of course, and Robin pulled Harry into a hug. They showed them ultrasounds and explained it to them. Louis let Anne have a picture, and she hugged him tightly. 

 

For the rest of the day, he caught her looking at his belly, a sad look on her face. He ignored it, because he wasn't going to be sad and upset over this. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that these babies were coming out alive and well. 

-

 

The morning of Bean's birthday found Louis on his knees, once more, throwing up. The door was closed, with just a little sliver of light poking in from where he didn't latch it all the way. This was getting old. He needed to buy a foam thing to put right here so that his knees weren't bruising. 

 

With a final dry heave, he flushed and sighed. He heard the door creak open, and thought it was Harry, but instead, it was Bean standing there, looking concerned. 

 

"Mummy?" He asked, pushing the door open all the way. "Sick?" He toddled over to Louis and kissed his forehead before plopping down into Louis' lap. 

 

"Mummy's fine." Louis assured him. "Did daddy get you out of bed?" He wondered. Bean shook his head, his tangled curls shaking. 

 

"Daddy sleeping." Bean informed Louis, standing up and walking to the doorway, pointing into the master bedroom, where Harry still lay sleeping. Louis stood and walked over to Bean. 

 

"How did you get out of your crib?" Louis asked the now two year old. Bean shrugged and ambled over to the bed, climbing up it with the skill only found in monkeys. 

 

"Climbed, mummy." Bean said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Louis stared as Bean snuggled up next to Harry and shook his head. It was too early for this. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So, he lay down and closed his eyes. He could sleep for a few more hours before worrying about how Bean climbed out of his crib.

-

 

When he woke again, there was light streaming in through the curtains and noise downstairs. So, the family must be here. And Niall, because he's pretty sure he could hear an Irish accent. He stretched and sat up, wiping the bit of drool from the side of his mouth. Just as he was about to swing his legs over the side of the bed, Harry came in, blinding hi with a smile.

 

"Morning, babydoll." He greeted, leaning over to smack a kiss to Louis' mouth. 

 

"Hi," He said back. "What time is it?" 

 

"Noon." Harry replied from the closet where he was grabbing clothes for Louis. He emerged, holding a pair of leggings and one of his jumpers. "You must've been sleepy." He sat beside Louis on the bed and pulled him close, holding him tightly. 

 

"I guess I was. Either that, or this pregnancy is making me tired." Louis replied, stripping his shirt and pulling the jumper on. He paused, the shirt up to his elbows. "Actually, can I take a bath real quick?"

 

Harry nodded. "Of course, let me go run it." He entered the bathroom and began fiddling with the knobs on the jacuzzi tub. Louis lifted the clothes and followed him, setting them down on the sink counter. Once the tub was filling with warm water, Harry turned to him. 

 

"Why was Bean in our bed this morning?" He asked, eyebrows knitting together. "Did you get him? You're not supposed to be carrying things over ten pounds."

 

Louis shook his head and sat on the closed toilet. "I didn't. I was in here this morning, getting sick, and the door creaked open. I thought it was you, then Bean came waddling in here, concerned. I thought you'd gotten him until he told me you were still sleeping and that he climbed out." 

 

Harry tried not to grin but failed miserably. "My little monkey." He said, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

 

"Where is he, by the way?" Louis asked, standing and taking his clothes off. Harry turned the water off and swished some bath salts in it. 

 

"Downstairs, entertaining the families, with the help of Finn and Lucas." Harry replied, helping Louis step into the tub. Louis wasn't even eleven weeks yet, and Harry was already treating him like he was about to have the babies at any moment. Better safe than sorry, he guesses. 

 

Once Louis was settled in the water, he closed his eyes and sighed. "This is nice." He moved his hands over the water, creating waves. Harry sat on the edge of the tub and smiled down at him. 

 

"Are you good to get out on your own? It's just that we were going to start barbecuing here shortly, and already everyone's hungry." He explained. Louis' mouth watered. 

 

"Barbecuing?" He asked. "Sounds perfect. Yes, I'm fine. If I need your help, I'll call you." He pointed to where he had sat his phone, right on top of his clothes. Harry stood and retrieved it, placing it on the lip of the tub. 

 

"Just to be sure." He explained. He leaned down and gave Louis a kiss. "Now, I love you. If you're not downstairs in thirty minutes, I'm coming back up, okay?" 

 

"Okay. Now go cook lunch. All that throwing up has made me hungry." Louis said, and Harry left the bathroom, leaving the door open, just in case. Louis closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub, sighing. 

 

The warm water felt nice and made him sleepy again. He absentmindedly ran his fingers across his belly and thought about his babies. Who would they look like? What were their genders? Two boys? Two girls? One of each? He opened his eyes and dried his hand off on the flannel that was hung over the side before reaching for his phone. Now was a good time to research.

-

 

He stepped out of the bathtub twenty-eight minutes later, drying off and pulling a pair of green silk panties on. He slid the leggings and jumper on and exited the bathroom, phone in hand. He was stepping on the first stair down when Harry appeared at the bottom. He headed up and stood next to Louis. 

 

"There you are." He said, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist and helping him down. "Good bath?"

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I looked some things up." He said. "About the babies."

 

"Oh really? What did you find out?" He asked, stepping down onto the last step. Louis turned to him, a full head shorter, and stared up at him. 

 

"Well, a few websites said that every single set of monoamniotic twins are almost always the same gender, with a 98-99%. And girls are 75% of that." 

 

"That's truly amazing." Harry said, and it was. For something so scary, it was also so amazing. "What if we got two more boys?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. "God help me if I have two more boys." He moaned, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. Niall and Anne were standing by the stove, talking while Lucas sat at their feet, playing with blocks. 

 

"Louis!" Anne exclaimed, stepping forward to give him a hug. He greeted her and Niall and bent down to give Lucas a kiss on the forehead. Jay was sitting at the table, stirring something in a bowl, and she smiled at Louis. 

 

"Where are the other two?" Louis asked. Niall pointed outside, where Dan, Robin, and Liam were all standing around the grill. Bean was wearing a baseball cap and running around the yard with Finn while Duke trotted behind them. 

 

"Ah." He nodded and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, cracking it open and taking a small sip. Even though it had good vitamins, he didn't want the acidity of it to upset his stomach. 

 

Harry patted Louis' bum and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go and finish lunch, now." He nodded at Anne and Jay before exiting the kitchen. Once he was gone, all eyes turned to him. 

 

"How are you?" Niall asked. Louis shrugged and sat down on a kitchen chair. 

 

"Fine." He replied. "I mean, that's all I can be. Worrying won't help. And we've got great doctors and we've already planned everything out." He eyed Niall's belly and smiled. "But let's talk about you. Hows little Charlotte?" 

 

Niall was now eight months and had a cute, round baby bump that housed his baby girl. Liam had been over the moon when he found out that they were having a little girl, and immediately suggested naming her after his grandmother. 

 

"She's great. Impatient, but great. Can't wait until the eleventh." Niall laughed, propping a hand on top of his belly. Jay laughed from the table. Anne walked over and poured her some more wine and sat next to her. 

 

"Don't worry, Niall." Jay said. "You'll wish you'd savored the time she's in. I've heard baby girls are horrendous. Worse than boys."

 

"And how would you know, mum?" Louis turned around and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Anne nodded and pointed to Jay. 

 

"I'm with her. Gemma was calling me every night with her two babies, in tears. Baby girls are much worse."

 

"And your cousin Ashley?" Jay reminded. "I had to babysit her little girl for a few days when her and her husband had that row, and let me tell you, I don't think I was sober that whole entire weekend."

 

Louis opened his mouth in shock. "Mum!" He was in shock. 

 

She rolled her eyes. "I can tell you these things now because you have kids. It's not all easy, you know. You'll understand when you find yourself drinking before ten a.m." Anne laughed and raised her glass, clinking it with Anne's. Louis turned to Niall and shrugged. 

 

"Well," Louis said haughtily. "My two babies are angels." He looked down at Lucas, who was chewing on a block. "Angels." 

-

 

As usual, Bean was more interested in the wrapping paper than the actual toy. Liam and Niall had gotten him a little motorized car, and he was driving it around the yard, running into the fence, barbecue sauce smeared on his cheek. Finn and Lucas were patiently waiting their turns while Louis cleaned up the paper off of the deck. 

 

Dan and Robin were cleaning the grill, talking sports, and Anne and Jay were well past buzzed. Harry was monitoring the boys, and Liam and Niall were sitting and watching everything. Louis stacked up Bean's presents inside and sat down on the couch, in the cool air. It was hotter than hell outside, and he propped his feet up, fanning himself with a magazine. 

 

Jesus Christ, he was tired. All of the food combined with the heat and excitement of the day wore him out, and it was only three in the afternoon. Being ten weeks pregnant was hard. Really hard. Especially with twins. He leaned his head back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. 

-

 

"Love?" Harry sat next to Louis on the couch and shook his shoulder. "Baby...wake up." He watched Louis stir before opening his eyes. 

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked, sitting up. "Oh, I fell asleep!" 

 

Harry laughed and kissed his sleepy husband. "A couple hours ago, love. Everyone left, didn't want to wake you. Did you have a good nap?" 

 

Louis nodded and stood, Harry standing with him. "Great. I didn't realize I was that tired." He looked around. "Where are the boys?"

 

"Playing upstairs." Harry said. "They've already had dinner. Are you hungry?" He led Louis into the kitchen and sat him down. He opened the fridge and pulled out a covered platter of the food they had earlier today. "We've got some boneless ribs here still."

 

Louis walked over to him and hooked an arm around Harry's waist, staring down at the cooked meat. "Oh, yeah, definitely. And some grilled chicken. Do we still have some? And some of that really good steak, you know, the one that cut like butter? Speaking of, do we have any of those biscuits left? And what about your mums potato salad?" 

 

"Yes, love. Plenty of everything. Now, go sit and I'll heat this up for you." Harry instructed, plating some of the requested food and sticking it in the microwave. Louis walked over to the table and sat patiently, sipping some cranberry juice. 

 

A few minutes later, he had a hot plate of food in front of him, and he dug in. Harry sat across from him and watched with a small smile on his face. He gave Louis extra barbecue sauce when he asked, and even wiped the sauce from Louis' cheek when he was done. 

 

On their way out of the kitchen, Harry mentioned that they still had cupcakes left. "I couldn't possibly eat one." Louis said, taking one out of the pink box anyway, biting into it, walking up the stairs, with Harry behind him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit. matching names please? because i am that type of person.  
> and i know that monoamniotic twins are almost always the same gender, like 99% of the time.  
> and if you would like to see two girls or two boys or a boy and a girl and what names? 
> 
> Olivia is the standing girls name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear. christmas is my worst time of year. last year was mono from november to february, and now its headaches and nausea for a solid week. wtffffffffffffffffffffff 
> 
> i apologize if this is short

It was two days before Lucas' birthday and it was sweltering outside. Louis had set the thermostat in the house way down, and Harry had taken to wearing jackets and sweaters inside. Bean and Lucas were always seen in long one pieces and kept dragging blankets around with them. Louis was content, however, and he was wearing yoga pant capris and Harry's shirts, which were now stretching across the middle of his tummy. 

 

Walking, even for the shortest amount of time, was no small feat. He was left breathless after three minutes, and had to sit down, situating himself to where he could breath normally and not like Darth Vader. After a quick phone call to Dr. Green, he had peace of mind knowing that it was just the babies pressing against his diaphragm and not some other pregnancy symptom. 

 

Instead of bed rest strictly in the bedroom, he would sleep until eleven or noon, even after asking Harry to wake him up before that, and then take a few minutes to walk downstairs and sit on the couch. Then, Harry would bring him lunch and sit with him, rubbing his feet or back or calves, which had become his biggest problem, and then help him to the bathroom. 

 

After sitting on the couch for a few hours, playing with the boys and watching a movie with them, Harry would help him walk a few laps around in the backyard and then back inside, sitting him down on the floor (with his long body pillow) and get him something to drink and snack on. Then, he would sit behind Louis and help him stretch out his legs and back, or even just rub his shoulders while Louis drifted off. 

 

After stretching, they would stand back up and Louis would sit down on the couch, snuggling with the boys while Harry made dinner. Then, after eating in the den, it was upstairs for bath and bed. He would settle Louis in for a bath in the master bathroom and then take care of the boys in the guest bathroom. Once they were in bed, he would come in and collapse on the bed. 

 

Which is where he was now. Laying face down on the bed, arms stretched out and feet hanging off the edge of it. Louis, who had just dried off and dressed, waddled over to him and sat down, poking his shoulder. 

 

"Ngh." Was Harry's muffled response. 

 

"Are you tired?" He asked, sitting cross legged against his pillow. He rubbed the sides of his tummy and stared down at his husband who nodded his head. 

 

"Very." Harry rolled over and propped a hand up under his head, staring at Louis. "Now I know what you went through when I was working all the time."

 

"Yes, but I didn't have to take care of a heavily pregnant person on top of that." Louis pointed out. 

 

"You're not heavily pregnant...yet." Harry reminded him. "You're only fourteen weeks." 

 

"And look at this." Louis cradled his belly in his hands and looked pointedly at Harry. "This is heavily. Trust me. I can barely see my toes." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Louis close to him, spanning his fingers across the taut flesh of Louis' tummy. "Quite alright, darling. Your toes are perfect and cute, like always." 

 

"So my feet haven't started swelling yet?" Louis asked, sighing and leaning back against the pillows. He stretched his legs out. "Can you rub like right..here?" He asked, turning to his side and rubbing the back of his thigh. 

 

"Of course." Harry made sure Louis was comfortable, belly resting on top of the body pillow and one thigh thrown across it before pressing his thumbs into the back of Louis' sore leg and rubbing. 

 

"That feels great." Louis said, closing his eyes. Harry really did have magic fingers. "Can you believe Lucas is going to be one soon?"

 

"Nope." Harry really couldn't. His boys were one and two, and he had two more on the way. It was unbelievable that this was his life now. "It's crazy, hm?"

 

Louis nodded. "Very crazy. I might cry." 

 

"I know, love. You're very emotional." Harry observed. It was true. Louis' emotions have been all over the place, and he was nothing but gentle with the boy now. 

 

"I don't know what I'm going to do in the hospital without them. In less than nine weeks I'll be checking in." 

 

Harry hummed behind him and moved his thumbs down the back of Louis' legs and began to massage at his sore calves. "We need to decide our own arrangement." He reminded Louis. 

 

"How about," Louis thought. "And this is just a suggestion. But how about you get our parents to move in until I'm out, and you can stay home with the kids everyday, and then come and stay with me at night."

 

Harry mulled it over. He wouldn't get much work done, but that wasn't really important at the moment. "I can ask them. We're not even sure that they'll let me stay with you overnight."

 

"Harry, I'm a high risk pregnancy. I hardly think that they're going to tell us no." Louis scoffed. 

 

"Well we need to make sure, just in case. And what if the boys want to see you?" Harry asked. 

 

"Then you can bring them in the evening or something, with one of the mums, and then they can just leave, and you can stay." Louis turned over and looked at Harry, who was concentrating hard on rubbing his legs. "We'll figure it out."

 

Harry's eyes met his. "I know, darling. We always do."

-

 

"So...fourteen weeks!" Dr. Green cheered, smearing blue jelly across Louis abdomen. He was really starting to get sick of it. Harry nodded to the doctor from beside Louis. 

 

"Almost fifteen weeks." He told her proudly. "Fifteen weeks on the seventh."

 

"Perfect...right here," She pointed to the space between the babies, where there was a lumpy looking thing. "Are the two umbilical cords. They've begun to tangle, apparently. It's not a good thing, but it's better than having them wrapped around a limb. So we need to watch out for that. Any pains?"

 

"Not really. Everything is in tip-top shape in there, I feel." Louis said, still staring the the lumped umbilical cords. Harry was staring too. It was truly frightening. 

 

"That's fantastic." Dr. Green replied, twisting her wrist and moving the wand. "And I have some great news for you. In a few weeks, we should be able to confirm the genders, What are you hoping for?"

 

"Girls." Louis said, and the same time Harry said "Boys." Louis looked over at Harry and sighed. Harry smiled back at him. If it were up to Harry, he'd have a whole footie team of boys through Louis. 

 

Dr. Green laughed and cleaned the wand off. She handed Louis a few paper towels and turned to sit down. "Yes, well, either way, it's a great joy. Now, Louis." She crossed her legs and adjusted her coat. "The risks are starting to develop now, for the babies. Now that you're getting bigger, the babies' room to grow is too. While this is helpful, it's also dangerous. Have you gotten everything situated?"

 

"We've already gotten the room situated, you mean?" Louis asked, looking at Harry. 

 

"Yes, but the alternative..." Dr. Green asked, looking sad. Louis knew what she meant. She was asking what their plans were, and if they've gotten their situation figured out if the babies survived or didn't.

 

"Yes, we've got everything covered." Harry supplied. "But to be quite honest with you Doctor, we've not thought about our babies not making it. This is a wonderful hospital and I trust that everything in your power will be done to ensure that I take home a husband and two babies when all is said and done." His tone was almost threatening and Louis shivered. 

 

Dr. Green nodded frantically. Submissive, no doubt. "Of course. I was just making sure that you were aware of your options." She flipped through her chart. "You've booked a private suite on the eighth floor, correct?" When Harry nodded, she flipped the pages back over. "Louis, you'll be entered into the hospital at twenty-four weeks and be heavily monitored until your c-section date or the babies manage to get themselves into trouble with the cord."

 

"Alright." Louis shook his head. 

 

"There are some support groups that you can join, and there are some great online blogs from mums just like you, experiencing the exact same thing." She said, handing him a piece of paper. "It might help, you know."

 

He nodded and accepted the paper, folding it up and handing it to Harry, who slid it in his jeans pocket. He helped Louis up off of the bed and adjusted his shirt for him. 

 

"See you in a week." Dr. Green said, walking them to the desk and setting her clipboard down. Louis waved goodbye to her and Harry nodded. They left the hospital and sat in the Escalade. 

 

"I'm scared." Louis said, fiddling with the air conditioning vents in front of him. Harry placed a large hand on his wrist and he stopped. "Like, what if when I'm in the hospital and the babies get tangled or something and they have to be delivered before thirty four weeks?"

 

"Baby, look at me." Harry said, leaving no room for questioning in his voice. "Everything will be fine. We've got a great medical staff in there. If you so much as _sneeze_ wrong, they'll be on you. That gives me peace of mind, if there ever comes a time when I can't be there with you." Harry rubbed a thumb over the knob of Louis' wrist. "So, would it be too much for me to ask that you stop worrying?"

 

"I guess not. I can't help it, but you're right. Worrying won't solve anything." Louis said, composing himself and giving Harry a small smile. "Can we go home now? I'm awfully tired and I want to cuddle with my babies."

 

Harry smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Sure thing."

-

 

Two days later, Lucas turned one. Of course, being one, he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was now a year old, and went about his life as he normally did. He woke up to Bean climbing out of his crib like a monkey, watched as his older brother ran out the door as fast as he possibly could, curls bouncing. And he waited a few minutes patiently, until Daddy came into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Daddy picked him up, gave him a few messy morning kisses and took him back to bed, where Bean was already cuddling with Mummy. He snuggled up next to Daddy and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep.

 

Then, a few hours later, he woke up, played around with Bean for awhile, gently though, because Bean was bigger and tougher than him, but he didn't worry. Bean would always protect him. After playing with Bean, they crawled all over Daddy, getting him to wake up. Once Daddy was awake, he got out of bed and took him and Bean downstairs quickly for breakfast. Mummy was still sleeping and would be a lot. Apparently his big tummy made him tired. 

 

For some reason, he got a special breakfast that morning. Daddy handed him smiley face pancakes with a strip of bacon. He even got some whipped cream on top! Bean got some too, and it was great. After breakfast, Daddy took him and Bean outside and they could run around with Duke, making as much noise as possible. It was hot out, and he got tired quickly, so he had to go back inside with Daddy and Bean to get a drink. 

 

Daddy put on a movie and let them watch it. A couple hours later, Mummy came into the den, walking funny, and gave him and Bean a kiss. His kiss was longer, but oh well. Mummy's were silly like that sometimes. Daddy came in and greeted Mummy, touching his big tummy and making him sit on the couch next to Duke while he got him some food. Mummy ate quite a lot, and then had to swallow some weird, oval shaped things. 

 

His grandmas and grandpas came later, followed by his friend Finn and his mummy and daddy. His mummy had a big tummy, too. Him and Bean got to play with Finn in the den, and everyone gathered around. A few brightly colored boxes were placed next to him, and he was confused. Good thing Bean was there to help him, or else he would have never gotten to know what to do. But Bean simply pulled a ribbon, and the colors fell away and revealed a toy!

 

He loved getting toys for no reason, and Duke loved to chew on his bows. It was present day for both of them, probably. Either way, he let Bean and Finn play with his new toys, too. He loved them both and wanted to share. After he had received a few toys, Daddy picked him up and took him to the kitchen, where a bright blue cake was sitting, with something hot on top of it. Mummy helped him blow it away, so it was okay. 

 

Bean helped him figure out the cake, too. He thought that maybe he was supposed to eat it, but Bean showed him that you were supposed to smash it first, and _then_ eat it. Secretly, he thought Bean's idea was better. It was a good cake, too. He was just a little upset that it got in his hair, but Bean didn't care, and he had blue in his pretty, curly hair. They didn't get in trouble though, and he was happy. 

 

After cake, everyone left. Daddy said goodbye to them and helped Mummy upstairs because he wasn't feeling good. Finn's mummy and daddy stayed with them, and it was fun because they all got bubble baths together, and they played with some toys after that. After a few hours, Daddy came back downstairs and started talking quietly to Finn's daddy, while his mummy sat on the couch with us and cuddled. It wasn't the same as their mummy, but it would do. 

 

And later that night, when he went to sleep, after talking to Bean through their cribs, he thought about his day. It was a good day, maybe even great, but he hoped tomorrow would be different, because secretly, he didn't like everyone staring at him for so long.

-

 

Three and a half weeks later, on August 28th, Louis was officially eighteen weeks pregnant, and they would finally know the gender of their babies. He had gone through a rough patch earlier in the month, on Lucas' birthday, to be specific. Everything was great until it wasn't. 

 

It started with the cramping, and then he felt nauseous. He had Harry take him back upstairs, where they called Dr. Green, who said that it wasn't anything with the babies, and that his first trimester sicknesses would most likely follow into the second. She said that if there was any bleeding to come right in. When they hung up, Louis asked Harry to lay with him for awhile, leaving their families downstairs with the babies.

 

Once that had been done, Niall went into labor on the tenth, a full day ahead of schedule. Niall, the Irish bastard, was only in active labor for three hours and seventeen minutes, because Liam, of course, timed it, because they were _those_ people. Louis hated Niall, but really didn't, because his newborn daughter was cute. 

 

And now, here they were, sitting in the doctors office, Harry tapping his legs with his long fingers, and Louis chewing his lip and reading a pamphlet on gestational diabetes. So, needless to say, August was a very busy month for them. And Dr. Green seemed to be taking her sweet time, doing whatever doctors do-

 

"And how are we this lovely morning?" Speak of the devil. Dr. Green walked into the room, smiling brightly. Too brightly for eight a.m. Louis hated her. He seemed to be hating-not-hating a lot of people lately. It was probably a symptom.

 

"Perfect." Louis said, handing Harry the pamphlet and sitting up.

 

Dr. Green rolled the ultrasound machine over and shook the bottle of gel, nodding for Louis to lift his shirt up. "Eager to see what we're having?" She asked, smiling at Harry.

 

"Very." Louis replied, not even flinching when the first lump of cold gel hit his stomach. He was a pro at everything pregnancy and baby. A poster child of sorts. She turned the machine on and began to twist the wand around, showing them first a side view of their babies and a front view. 

 

"Aha!" She said. "This one right here has his little tush in the air." She pointed to the baby on the left, and sure enough, he was tumbling around inside of Louis' tummy. "And he's a boy. Baby A is a boy, which means..." She swirled the wand around until she got another clear picture of the other one. "Baby B is also a boy! Congrats, two boys!"

 

Harry actually clapped his hands and laughed in delight, while Louis flopped his head back and looked over at Harry. "You're impossible." He groaned, lifting his head back up and looking at Dr. Green, who seemed baffled. "Don't worry." He told her. "He knew that this was bound to happen. We have two more boys at home."

 

Dr. Green nodded and smiled. "Quite the handful, then, hm?" She asked, situating the wand so that she could inspect the babies. "Alright, they're moving around quite a bit..which normally would be great, but it's a tad worrisome. The umbilical cords are now posing a bigger problem. I don't see any limbs near the cords, so that is excellent." She put the wand up and let Louis wipe his belly off while grabbing the fetal heart monitor. 

 

She adjusted it and a few seconds later, two offbeat _thump thump thumps_ sounded. It was music to their ears. "Their heartbeats are great. Regular, too. You've got nothing to worry about, but like I said a few weeks ago, any bleeding or heavy cramping, straight here. Understand? Good. Only a few more weeks until you're in here, Louis. I don't want to see you in here earlier than that." 

 

They left the doctors office happy and smiling. They were having two boys, and Louis was safe and the babies were safe. It was all very heartwarming. In the car, Louis turned to Harry and stared at him. 

 

"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his phone. 

 

"Oh, nothing." Louis said, tugging his seatbelt on. "Just wondering if you've only got male sperm in there, is all."

 

"And by _in there_ , do you mean my cock?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Louis blushed at the word. It had been so long since he and Harry did anything sexual. Both were too afraid of hurting the babies, so they never tried. 

 

"Well...your other things." Louis replied, cheeks heating up. 

 

"My balls, then." Harry put his own seatbelt on and stared at Louis, who shifted. 

 

"Yes." Louis said. "But seriously, I think you've only got males in there. Why can't you let me have a girl?"

 

Harry started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. "You weren't complaining when I was pumping you full of my come, four and a half months ago." He said. "If I can remember correctly, you were writhing underneath me, begging-"

 

" _Harry_." Louis whined, unnecessary tears pricking at his eyes. "You can't say things like that. You _know_ that I want to make love but we can't-" He scrubbed at his face, sniffling. "I just want too _so_ bad. Can we? When we get home? Please, Harry, I need it-"

 

"Whoa, baby." Harry looked bewildered at Louis' outburst. "My darling, we can do whatever you want, okay? Why didn't you tell me that you were needing me?"

 

"We didn't want to hurt the babies, remember?" Louis wiped his leaking eyes and looked at Harry. 

 

"Babydoll, calm down. We're almost home." Harry told him, turning onto their street. "Okay, do you remember that Dr. Green said that sex was okay? We've just gotta be extra careful, okay?" He pulled into their driveway and cut the engine. "Are you done crying now?" 

 

Louis nodded and sniffed one last time. "I'm sorry." 

 

Harry cupped his cheek. "Don't apologize, baby. You can't control it, I know you can't. But let's get inside, okay?" He cut the engine and helped Louis out of the tall vehicle, walking behind the boy, watching as he waddled up the steps, smirking to himself. 

 

"Go upstairs and lay on the bed, alright, baby?" He asked, patting Louis' bum and sending him upstairs. Louis nodded and began walking up the stairs, one hand under his tummy and the other sliding on the banister. He assumed Harry was going to explain to Jay what was going on. He didn't tell her anything graphic, just that Louis wasn't feeling well and he was going to take care of him, which technically, he was. 

 

Like he had instructed, Louis was laying in the middle of their bed, on his side, clutching his pregnancy pillow. His breathing was steadier and he smiled softly at Harry. 

 

"Good boy." Harry praised, tugging his shirt off and pushing his pants down past his ankles, kicking them off. He crawled up the bed and hovered over Louis, pressing soft kisses to his smooth skin. Louis made a noise in the back of his throat, almost a whine. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's gonna take good care of you."

 

"Please," Louis asked, ever so polite. Harry pulled the boys shirt off and peeled the leggings off of him. He caressed Louis' baby bump, running his fingers over the smooth swell. He was amazed at the fact that after three pregnancies, Louis' skin remained smooth, soft, tan and clear of any blemish whatsoever. The lotion he uses must really work. 

 

"You're so pretty, baby." Harry complimented him, laying behind Louis in a spooning position. He slid Louis' panties down his smooth legs and tossed them to the side. He lifted Louis' leg until it was propped up over the pillow, giving Harry easy access to his hole. Lubing up three fingers, he circled the rim before dipping in one, two, and three fingers right off the bat. 

 

Louis bit his thumb to prevent from any loud noises escaping. The last thing he wanted was for his mum to hear him being fucked by Harry. Behind him, Harry was curling three fingers in and out, stretching him out. Once he deemed Louis good, he used the rest of the lube on his hand to slick his cock up. He pressed it against Louis' hole, propping his leg up behind Louis'. 

 

He placed one of his hands under Louis' tummy, supporting it as he pushed in. Louis was tight, as always, but even more so because they hadn't had sex in weeks. Once he bottomed out, he slid his arm under Louis' head and moved the one that was supporting his belly up to tweak a nipple. Louis squeaked in pain and pleasure. His nipples were more sensitive now and any type of friction hurt. 

 

So, to get Harry away from his nipples, he brought his hand up and threaded their fingers together, resting it on his belly. Harry began to thrust slowly, letting Louis adjust to the girth of his cock. Once Louis was no longer clenching around him, he began to move faster, aiming for Louis' prostate. Louis let out a whine when Harry found it, squeezing their hands together.

 

"You're so bloody tight, love." Harry panted, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis' neck. "So tight."

 

"Harry," Louis said into his hand. "Faster."

 

Always wanting to please his boy, Harry complied, untangling their hands and wrapping it around Louis' cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Louis was coming in a matter of seconds, whining and moaning behind his hand. Harry used the hand that was wrapped around Louis' cock and steadied it on Louis' hip, pounding up into him, coming deep inside of him. 

 

He breathed heavily, puffing onto the back of Louis' neck. He pulled out slowly and moved his leg down, pulling Louis' along with his. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Louis. 

 

"Such a good boy." He praised, carding his fingers through Louis' messy hair. "Always a good boy for me."

 

Louis turned and blinked up at him, smiling softly. "Thank you." He shifted and grimaced when he felt Harry's come leaking out of him. "Can you get me a warm flannel?" Harry was out of the bed before the sentence finished, returning with a warm, wet flannel. He cleaned Louis up, front and back before tossing it aside. He lifted his shirt up off of the floor and tugged it over Louis' head. He slid some new panties up his legs and laid down next to him. 

 

"Two kids and you're still tighter than virgin. How, baby?" Harry asked lightly, smiling at the smaller boy. Louis shrugged and moved his hair away from his forehead. He shifted around on the bed until he was facing Harry, his belly resting on Harry's side. He was basically using Harry as his pregnancy pillow, hugging him tightly. 

 

"I dunno. It's a gift, I suppose." He replied, sighing and closing his eyes. Harry ran his hand up and down Louis' spine. 

 

"Tired, baby?" He didn't even need an answer, he knew that Louis was tired. It wasn't even ten a.m and the boy was already exhausted. Louis simply nodded against his chest and squeezed his hip. 

 

"Stay with me?" Louis asked, and Harry could never say no to that. 

 

"Of course, baby." He said softly. He rubbed Louis' back until he fell asleep, and then stared down at the beautiful boy that he gets to spend the rest of his life with. He bent his head down, ignoring the painful burn at the angle, and kissed the crown of Louis' head. "Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive already got the genders AND the two names I wanted.
> 
> everyone had perfect names and suggestions xox


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for my slow updates!

Nudge. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Nudge. Kick. 

 

That's how Harry's morning began. Or, at least how his two in the morning started. No gentle wake up or shake, no, it had to be a finger poking his face and chest. He cracked his eyes open and leaned his head up. Louis was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring down at him. Wide awake. The only light in the room was from the windows, moonlight illuminating Louis' figure brilliantly. 

 

Louis smiled sweetly at him. "Morning." He chirped, hands resting flat on his belly. 

 

Harry flopped his head back down and groaned. "It's not morning." Harry corrected, trying to shuffle himself under the covers more. "It's two a.m." 

 

"I'm aware. But we want something to eat." Louis said, poking Harry again. "Please?" 

 

Harry laid under the covers for a few more minutes. He felt the bed moving and threw the covers up, thinking that Louis was getting up to walk downstairs, but he wasn't. He was situating himself back into a laying position, back facing Harry. His eyes were wet, and Harry felt guilty. Louis shouldn't have to ask twice for anything, especially if he was hungry and pregnant with twins. 

 

"Baby," Harry leaned over to him and ran his fingers down Louis' smooth cheek. "What would you like?" 

 

Louis blinked his tears away and looked up at Harry, bottom lip still quivering. "It's okay." He replied softly. "You don't have to get us anything." 

 

Harry rested his forehead down on Louis' arm and sighed. "Baby," He said again. "Tell me what you want, love. I don't want my boys to starve." He ran his hand down to Louis' tummy, rubbing it softly. "They've got quite the appetite, hm? Healthy little boys, they are. What would you like?"

 

Louis seemed convinced that Harry was actually willing to go and get him something to eat, instead of acting like he was forced too. "Can we have cereal?" 

 

"You can have anything you want, baby." Harry nodded. "What kind of cereal?"

 

Louis thought for a moment. "Do we have any Trix cereal?" 

 

"Just bought a fresh box." Harry told him. Now that the boys were one and two, their intake of the sugary, colorful cereal was insane. Bean always wanted it for breakfast, and him and Lucas would snack on it while watching a movie or playing. They couldn't go anywhere without little baggies of it either. It was insane. 

 

"Can we have that?" Louis asked politely. Harry nodded and leaned forward, capturing Louis' lips with his before getting off of the bed and heading downstairs. Before he was out of the room, he heard Louis shout, "In a big bowl!"

 

So, he grabbed the cereal from the shelf, got the milk from the fridge, and got a mixing bowl down from the cabinet. It wasn't a huge mixing bowl, but it was a decent size. He poured the cereal, watching as the sugary, colored balls bounced around in the bowl before settling. He poured some milk and grabbed a spoon. After putting everything back, he headed back upstairs with Louis' food. 

 

Louis was sitting up in bed, waiting for him. Once he saw the bowl, he smiled brightly and made grabby hands for it. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and placed the bowl in Louis' hands, laying down next to him. Louis' lamp was on now, casting a soft glow around the room. He pressed his face into Louis' thigh and placed his arm over Louis' lap while the boy ate. 

 

After a few minutes, Louis spoke. "Can we talk about names?" He asked, crunching down on another spoonful. Harry nodded against his thigh, not opening his eyes. "Because I go inpatient in three weeks."

 

"I know, baby." Harry said. "Everything will be okay."

 

Louis swirled the cereal around with his spoon, chasing a green ball. "I know. I just want everything to be in order, just in case." 

 

Harry sat up at that, sitting next to Louis, knees bumping. He wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulled him close. "Baby, listen to me. Everything will be okay, okay? It's going to be me and you and our babies, alright?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just scary." 

 

"I know. But worrying won't help anything." He kissed Louis' temple and rested his hand on Louis' 21 week bump, which was already so prominent. The boy was now officially out of any clothes that didn't have an elastic waistband or stretched to the maximum. Harry loved it. "Now, names? Do you have any?"

 

Louis perked up at that. "Yeah, actually. What about Thomas?" He looked up at Harry, his blue eyes bright. "And we can call him Tommy?"

 

"That's perfect, darling. Tommy Styles." Harry moved the name around in his mouth, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "Thomas Styles. Thomas...Alexander?" Thomas Alexander Styles. He loved it. 

 

Louis nodded, a smile breaking out over his face. "And then I had Oliver. Like, Ollie?" He looked at Harry, watching as the dom smiled. 

 

"Tommy and Ollie?" He mused. "I like it. Thomas and Oliver Styles." 

 

"Oliver....Desmond. That's what I had picked out." Louis looked to see if the name bothered Harry, but he was all smiles. 

 

"Thomas Alexander and Oliver Desmond Styles. My little itty bitty babies finally have names." Harry cooed, leaning down to talk to Louis' belly. "Tommy and Ollie. Sounds like a couple of winners to me." He leaned back up and grinned at Louis. "Harry Edward Jr., Lucas William, Thomas Alexander, and Oliver Desmond Styles."

 

"Just fits, don't it?" Louis asked, finished his cereal and stood up, planning to dump out the milk in the bathroom sink. Harry watched him waddle over to the bathroom and flick on the light. Now when he walked, he always had a hand supporting his back. It was all too precious. Louis sat the bowl down in the sink, not wanting to mess with it anymore and walked back over to the bed, lowering himself down gently. 

 

Harry helped him get back under the covers and get comfortable before leaning over him and turning the light off. They snogged for a bit, both of them too tired to take it any further. 

-

 

Harry woke up around nine, surprised that Bean hadn't stormed in yet, demanding attention. Louis was still sleeping soundly next to him, all stretched out, hand resting on his tummy. He laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up, deciding to shower for the day. It didn't take him long, and he got dressed quickly, not wanting Bean to suddenly decide to burst in the room. It wasn't as if he didn't want Bean to see him naked, but because it was struggle enough to put and keep clothes on the two year old, and if he saw anyone else naked, he would strip his clothes off and run through the house. 

 

Louis made a noise behind him and he turned, watching as Louis shifted up on the bed and blinked his eyes open, squinting. He caught Harry's eye and waved before letting his arm flop back down on the bed. 

 

"Morning, baby." Harry greeted, walking over to him and planting a big kiss on his lips. 

 

"Hmph." Louis replied, pulling the covers back over himself and smiling up at Harry. "Where are my babies?" It was unusual for him to wake up nowadays without having both of his babies curled up between them. 

 

Harry shrugged and slid on his shirt and sweatpants. "That's what I was about to go see. Bean didn't come in." 

 

"Well, let's hope he's not sick. Or anywhere else in the house." Louis said, rolling over as best as he could and making himself comfortable on Harry's warm side of the bed. "Or maybe he just decided to stay with Lucas."

 

"Let's hope it's that." Harry said, tugging on some socks. It was now September, marking Louis' 21st week of pregnancy, and there was a chill to the air already. Louis had the heat turned up, making the house warm and toasty. 

 

"If they're awake but still in their cribs, bring them here first." Louis requested politely. "I want to see them."

 

"Will do." Harry left the room and walked to the nursery. Just as Louis predicted, Bean was sitting at the very end of his crib, his face plastered against it, and he was talking to Lucas, who was doing the same. Both boys looked up when Harry walked in and they smiled. 

 

"Daddy!" Bean exclaimed, clambering to his feet and reaching for Harry. 

 

"Dada!" Lucas chimed, doing the same, but less steady. Harry lifted both boys out of their respective cribs and planted big kisses to their faces. 

 

"Let's go say hi to mummy, shall we?" He asked them, walking back into the master bedroom. Louis was propped up, eyes half closed. 

 

"Mummy!" Bean struggled to get out of Harry's arms, and he crawled up the bed, sitting on Louis' lap and curling up with him. Harry sat Lucas down next to Louis. 

 

"Hi, babies." Louis gave each of them kisses and hugs, holding them close. "I love you."

 

Bean rubbed his face on Louis' tummy and closed his eyes. "Love mummy." He sighed. Lucas nodded, agreeing with his brother. 

 

"Do you babies want any breakfast?" He asked, running his fingers through Bean's tangled curls and Lucas' soft, fluffy strands. Bean nodded against his hand. 

 

"Tummy hungry." He whined, blinking his big green eyes up at Louis. 

 

"Alright, darlings. Daddy will get you breakfast, okay?" He looked up at Harry. "Breakfast?" 

 

Harry nodded and lifted Lucas up. Bean always wanted to go down the stairs on his bum. Apparently it was fun or something. They made their way to the door. 

 

"If they get cereal, peel one of those clementines for them, okay? Milk only! Juice is for lunch. And don't give them too much-" Louis hollered after them. 

 

"Baby," Harry said, smiling at him. "I know the drill. You've written it on the whiteboard, remember?" 

 

Louis nodded and leaned back against the pillows. "Alright. If you find the time, can you bring me something?" 

 

It always stunned Harry how Louis acted. He was pregnant with twins, a high risk at that, and yet he always put everyone else's needs above his own important ones. Like breakfast. Harry was planning on making Louis a big breakfast, and Louis simply asked when he found the time to bring up something small. It was selfless and amazing, and Harry loved him so much. 

 

"You first, baby." Harry said, pointing a finger. "Always first." 

 

Louis watched as the door closed. He sighed and got back into a laying position, curling up as comfortably as he could with a twenty-one week belly. It wasn't as big as he expected, but it was a pretty decent size. He tugged his shirt over the taut skin and rubbed above his pelvis. In a few short weeks, he would be in the hospital until his scheduled c-section, and it was scary. 

 

He didn't want to leave his babies, even though both of their mums had quickly agreed to moving in until Louis was well enough to come back home. Harry was going to be staying at the house with them a lot more, and then visiting Louis at the hospital at night, sleeping with him. 

 

Harry had reserved a private suite for Louis' stay and delivery, providing Louis with a comfortable place to rest and relax. It made him feel better that knowing that Louis would be in a nice, quiet environment. Their house, while nice and inviting, was nothing short of a war zone on the inside. 

 

Toys were scattered everywhere from the front door to the den, and the laundry room was stacked with clothes that needed to be folded and sorted, the kitchen was alright, but the counters were always sticky. Harry couldn't walk anywhere without stepping in a pile of goo or on a Lego or some unsuspecting doll. But, even though it was disorganized and hectic, he loved it. 

 

He had offered time and time again to hire a maid, but Louis refused. He said it wouldn't be natural to have a spotless house and have two boys and two more on the way. Harry was a little unsettled buy it, but he learned to love it. His house was lived in, and his boys had fun, and that's all that mattered. He didn't care about the mess, just as long as his boys were happy. 

 

And apparently, nothing made them happier than eating oranges and then touching his face, getting it all sticky. He didn't mind, he just pretended to munch on their hands whenever they got too close to his face. They had happy giggles while eating their breakfast. Harry watched them from the stove, making a proper fry up for Louis. They ate their cereal out of the bowl with their hands, ignoring the spoons altogether. 

 

He plated the food for Louis and lifted the boys out of their highchairs, planning on wiping them off later. They jetted into the den, where Duke was laying on his side, sleeping. He woke up when his two people ran by him, though, never one to ignore playtime. Once Harry was sure that they weren't getting into anything dangerous, he grabbed the plate and a bottle of apple juice, carrying it up to Louis. 

 

His husband was laying on his side, in the center of the bed, with his legs spread out across the bed. He was humming a tune and holding a book up with one hand, the other rubbing his belly absentmindedly. He put the book down when Harry walked in, sitting up, sliding his glasses off of his face. 

 

"Oh, Harry," He smiled, accepting the plate. "I meant for something small. I didn't want to trouble you." He scooted back until he was resting against the pillows and dug in. Harry sat down beside him and began to rub a foot, making Louis moan. 

 

"It's never trouble." Harry insisted. "I want to make sure you're eating healthy. Gotta grow my little boys big and strong, hm?" 

 

Louis nodded and bit into a piece of bacon. Harry continued to rub his feet and up onto his calf. "Listen, baby." He said, looking up at Louis, who was using his belly as a plate rest. It shouldn't be that cute, but it was. "I need to go into the office today," He watched Louis' face for any signs of uncertainty, and continued when he didn't see any. "Some very important people just landed in London, and they're requesting a meeting. I don't know how long it will last, probably well into the night."

 

Louis stared at him, frowning slightly and chewing. "And you're asking for my...permission?" He asked confusedly. Harry didn't need his permission to go into work. It was nice that he asked, but it wasn't Louis' place to tell Harry whether he could or couldn't go into work, especially when it was so important. 

 

"I just want to know if you're comfortable with me being gone that long." Harry replied. "You're supposed to take it easy, and I'm supposed to watch you."

 

"Harry," Louis said, sipping his apple juice. "You can go, I don't mind. I love that you asked me, though. But if it's important, you should go. I know you've been itching to get back to the office." 

 

Harry felt his face heat up. It was true; he had been wanting to go back to work for some time now. He loved being at home with his babies and husband, but everything was a surprise with them. He didn't know what was going to happen until after it happened. At work, he could at least get an idea of what to expect. At work, two year olds didn't sneeze on his face and ask for horsey-rides on his back. At work, one year olds didn't spill their juice all over his new shirt, and they didn't giggle happily afterwards. 

 

Louis laughed and sat the empty plate on the nightstand, tugging Harry forward. "You can go, buttercup." Louis kissed his nose. Ever since he had found out he was pregnant, pet names was something that he had developed a liking too, and Harry had fallen victim to them. "We'll be fine. I'll probably just waddle my fat arse downstairs and watch a few movies with them."

 

Harry brushed his thumb across Louis' cheekbone. "Not fat." He mumbled. "Beautiful and pregnant." He dipped his head close to Louis', hoping to catch the boy in a kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, Louis gasped. 

 

"Harry!" He exclaimed, both hands cradling his belly. 

 

Harry was on alert, looking around Louis for a mysterious puddle of liquid or anything that could cause him and the babies harm. "What? Where does it hurt?"

 

Louis' eyes lit up and he began to giggle. "Nothing hurts!" He said, looking down at his tummy. He grabbed Harry's hand and pressed it to the side of his bellybutton, pressing it down. Harry waited a few seconds before he felt it. A tiny little nudge against his hand, and then another and another. He leaned closer and lifted Louis' shirt, holding his face to the warm, bare skin. 

 

"My babies are moving." He said in awe, closing his eyes and listening. His hand got another nudge and then it stopped. He peppered kisses to the stretched skin and grinned up at Louis. "What does it feel like?" He asked, hand still resting by the bellybutton. 

 

"Like a bunch of bubbles popping inside of my tummy." Louis decided, placing his hand above Harry's. Harry leaned forward and kissed him. 

 

"That was the most adorable description I have ever heard." He said, pulling back. "Now, baby, babies," He addressed Louis' tummy as well. "You are to order takeaway for lunch and supper. I do not want you on your feet for longer than necessary, understood?"

 

Louis nodded obediently and scooted to the edge of the bed, right next to Harry. "Understood. Do you have any idea when you'll be home?"

 

Harry helped Louis off of the mildly high bed and walked over to the closet, pulling down his suit shirt and tie. He shrugged and pulled his t shirt off and began to button the other one. He stopped halfway, letting Louis' nimble fingers do the rest. They were standing close and he could feel Louis' belly pressing up against his tone stomach. Once he was done, Louis tied his tie and stepped back.  

 

"I'll call you if it starts to run late." Harry promised. Louis nodded and waddled over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dress socks for Harry as his dom finished dressing himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and accepted the socks, sliding them on. 

 

"Alright. Don't overwork yourself." Louis said, walking with Harry to the bedroom door. "I know how you can get sometimes." He knew that once Harry got back into the groove of working, he wouldn't want to stray too far away from the office. 

 

Harry supported him as they walked downstairs slowly, going Louis' pace. Once they reached the bottom, Harry swooped in for a kiss, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. "Never baby." He promised. "Stay off of your feet today, alright?" 

 

Louis nodded. "I'll try." He promised. When Harry gave him a pointed look, he tacked on, "You know how I get restless. I really will try." Harry nodded and accepted the answer, tugging on his jacket and picking up his briefcase. Louis opened the door and rubbed his arms from the chill of the cool September air. 

 

"Bye, darling." Harry said, pecking Louis' temple. He knelt down and gave his tummy two kisses. "Bye, babies." He rose back up to eye level. "I love you."

 

"I love you." Louis said, waving to Harry as he walked down the steps and got into his car. Louis watched as the big vehicle left the driveway and drove down the street before going back into the house, making sure that the door was locked and the alarm system was on. 

 

He meandered into the den, where Bean and Lucas were sitting on the floor, stacking blocks. Harry must've turned the fireplace on, because it was crackling lowly, and Duke was sleeping in front of it. A children's show about an alien was playing on mute. He watched them play blocks for a few minutes, letting Duke outside to run around and do his business. 

 

He picked up the scattering of toys, tossing them back into the basket by the fireplace where they belong. Well, really, he kicked them all into a pile and then sat down, placing them into the basket. Of course he wasn't going to keep bending up and down. Harry would kill him. 

 

Bean and Lucas quickly got bored with the blocks, and after Louis made them clean up, he broke out the play-doh, sitting them all down at the kitchen table and giving them lumps of colored dough to mold and shape. Bean tried to squeeze his out between his fingers and Lucas repeatedly hit his with his fist. Louis took a few pictures and sent them to Harry, showing him what he was missing by going to work. 

 

The play-doh distracted them for awhile, which surprised Louis. His boys were known to get bored with something easily. Once they were done with the play-doh, he dressed them in the improvised dress shirts that Bean had destroyed and brought out the fingerpaint while he cleaned the kitchen, wiping up the sticky counters and doing the dishes. He managed to sweep, even, which was no small feat. 

 

Around noon, he cleaned the boys and called in for take out, both him and all four boys deciding on Chinese. Bean kept repeating 'egg rolls, Mummy!', and Lucas just shook his head in agreement, trusting Bean to never mislead him. 

 

So, thirty-five minutes later, they were all snuggled up on the couch, eating takeout out of the containers instead of using plates, because when Daddy was away, they would play. Louis even clicked on _Frozen_ for the boys, who so desperately wanted to watch it. So, they ate their chicken, noodles, rice, and egg rolls and watched that damned movie, singing along to all the right parts. 

 

They finished their food just as Anna was entering the ice castle, too comfortable to move. They watched until the very end, and Bean and Lucas were out before the ending credits. That gave Louis enough time to clean up and do some laundry, folding it and doing some loads. It felt good to be cleaning again. He loved being a housewife, and he fit the role perfectly. 

 

Bean and Lucas slept until three-thirty, and Louis had handed them some crayons and paper, telling them to go wild. So, they curled up with Duke and began to color, letting Louis run the vacuum and dust the foyer pictures, leaving a light, lemony smell. He mopped up some weird goo in the kitchen, and managed to get a coffee stain out of Harry's favorite work shirt. 

 

His day was so fun and relaxing. He only had to sit down twelve times, but he didn't mind. His house was clean, save for the crayon on the wall that Harry had yet to see, and he was happy to be away from his bed. 

 

He tacked up the pictures that the boys drew and ordered dinner, seeing that it was half five. He ordered Italian, this time, really craving some four cheese chicken penne. Of course, he ordered an abundance, admittedly most of it was for him, for Harry and the boys. Bean just liked the breadsticks and meatballs, but sometimes Louis could get him to eat some spaghetti, and Lucas liked whatever Bean did. Peer pressure, he assumed. And so young, too. Shame. 

 

He dished it out when it arrived, leaving everything in the black plastic containers it came in. He hadn't gotten a call from Harry yet, and he hadn't replied to any of Louis' many picture messages, which was weird, because he was always willing to abandon working for a few minutes to scroll through the endless pictures. 

 

He shrugged and ate with the boys, everyone sharing his food. Bean broke off tiny, tiny pieces of his breadstick for Lucas, who accepted it and blew a kiss to his older brother. Both boys got full on noodles and meatballs, and Bean's breadsticks. Louis sat them in front of the TV while he cleaned up, putting the leftovers in the fridge for Harry, whenever he got home. 

 

It was a struggle getting both boys upstairs, having to carry Lucas and make sure that Bean didn't fall, but they made it. He ran them a bath and got them both squeaky clean, and he even combed Bean's hair before the two year old tried to escape. He dressed them both in some warm, flannel pajamas and read them a book, kissing them and tucking them in. 

 

While they slept, he decided to clean upstairs, starting in Harry's office, stacking papers and books, adjusting throw pillows to the couch he had in there. Once he was done, he entered the master bathroom and took a bath, relaxing his sore muscles. His babies were kicking around lightly, making him smile. It made him feel good, thinking that they were safe and sound. 

 

When he was dressed and sitting on their bed, he decided to call Harry. Only, Harry didn't answer the first call, or the second. Not even the third. Maybe Harry didn't have his phone on him? But that was ridiculous. Harry was to always have his phone on and with him, his words. Just in case something happened to Louis or the babies. 

 

So, needless to say, Louis went to bed that night a little sad.

-

 

Harry didn't plan on his meetings running so late, and then to top it off, his clients and coworkers brought in a few drinks. Being it a tradition to always celebrate a new deal with some champagne, Harry did so. He didn't plan on getting carried away with a glass of champagne and two of hard liquor and staying until one in the morning. His phone was on and in his suit jacket pocket, which was in his office. 

 

He had three missed calls from Louis, and his stomach filled with lead, even though he knew that nothing was wrong with the boy. If there was something wrong and Louis couldn't reach him, he'd had numerous missed calls from his parents, Louis' parents, Liam and Niall, and the hospital. So, no, Louis was probably just pissed. He closed the door behind him quietly, locking it and setting the alarm code. 

 

Duke growled at him from the top of the stairs, but once he saw that it was Harry, he trotted downstairs and accompanied Harry to his dinner. Harry made sure to be quiet, but he was a little mad when he saw that the den and the kitchen were clean, and the laundry was done. Even the pictures in the foyer were dusted, meaning that Louis had cleaned, even after Harry had asked him not too. 

 

He started up the stairs, looking at Duke, who was walking next to him. "We're probably on the couch tonight." He whispered to the dog, who seemed unfazed. He checked on the boys, letting Duke back into the room. He hesitated at the master bedroom before turning the knob and entering, sighing in relief when he saw that Louis was asleep, on his back, which wasn't good for him. 

 

So, he walked over and moved Louis to his side, watching the boy curl up with his body pillow, making a disgruntled noise of protest. He stripped out of his clothes and slid on some sweatpants and a jumper, feeling a bit chilled from the air outside. He got into bed as quietly as he could, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

 

"You're late." Louis said from beside him. Harry jumped slightly and turned to face the boy. 

 

"You should be asleep." Harry looked over at the clock, the numbers blinking 1:32 AM. 

 

"I was, until you moved me." Louis replied, adjusting the pillow to support his tummy more. He kept staring at Harry. "Why didn't you answer when I called?"

 

"Honestly, Louis." Harry huffed. "It's one a.m. Let's discuss this in the morning."

 

"I want to talk about it now. Something could have happened to me or the babies and you wouldn't have known." Louis worried. 

 

"It was in my jacket pocket. I didn't have it with me." Harry replied, tossing an arm over his eyes and sighing. "It was a careless mistake. Now, let's go to bed."

 

Louis leaned up on his elbow. "You've got liquor on your breath. Were you drinking?" He asked, sounding a little snippy to Harry. 

 

"Yes, Louis. It was a celebration." Harry responded shortly. 

 

"I thought you said that you weren't going to drink anymore?" 

 

"No, you said that." Harry sat up, staring down at Louis. "And you said that wouldn't clean, yet I came home to a spotless house. Care to explain?"

 

Louis bit his lip. "I was bored. The boys were busy. I can clean, Harry."

 

"Not in your condition." Harry motioned to Louis' belly. "I specifically told you not to clean-"

 

"No, you suggested that I don't, and I never promised that I wouldn't." Louis said. "I can't help it. I wanted the house to be clean." 

 

"Then hire a damn maid, Louis." Harry snapped, standing. "You're not taking this pregnancy seriously and you're disobeying me, even if it was a _suggestion,_ you should be smart enough to know when to stop." He grabbed his pillow off of the bed and headed towards the door. 

 

"Where are you going?" Louis struggled to stand, tossing the covers off of him and planting his feet on the floor. 

 

"The guestroom. Neither of us want to be near each other right now, and we both need to calm down. I'll see you in the morning." Harry said, twisting the knob and opening the door. 

 

"Wait! Can't you just sleep on the floor or something?" He asked, fearing that something would happen to him in the night. 

 

Harry shook his head. "You can last one night without me." And with that, he closed the door behind him. Louis sat back on the bed, stunned. He and Harry had just had their first fight in months. He didn't want Harry to sleep alone, and he didn't want to sleep alone. But, it was futile to go after Harry. He was stubborn. So, he just tucked himself back into bed and hoped that Harry couldn't last more than a few hours, because he sure couldn't. 

 

So, when he was on the cusp of sleep, finally ridding his eyes of tears, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him back into a warm, broad chest. Their bodies molded together perfectly, and he felt a kiss being pressed against the back of his neck. 

 

"I'm sorry baby, I love you." He heard Harry whisper behind him, splaying his hand over Louis' tummy protectively. Louis turned his head and looked at Harry. 

 

"I'm sorry. I just-I'm trying as hard as I can, but it's scary." He said, hoping that Harry would understand what he was trying to say. Of course Harry would. He knew Louis better than Louis knew himself. 

 

"I know, baby. I'm so horrible for saying those things to you. Forgive me?" 

 

Louis nodded and snuggled closer to Harry. "I forgive you. I love you a lot." 

 

Harry chuckled behind him. "I love you a lot, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. after thinking about it, I promised Olivia and you shall get her...so because of that, I will be writing ANOTHER little story after this one, maybe ten or so chapters, following Louis during that pregnancy and birth. I just couldn't work her into this story without knocking Louis up AGAIN. Poor baby needs a break


	13. Chapter 13

Three very short weeks later, after spending the day with his babies and Harry, Louis went inpatient. Their parents had moved in and were watching the boys while Harry got everything settled. He signed the papers at the hospital while Louis was being shown the room, and he carried the luggage bag that Louis needed. The boy was alone in the room, smoothing the bed sheets when Harry walked in. 

 

"Hey baby." He sat the luggage bag down on the recliner and wrapped his arms around Louis from behind. He buried his nose in Louis' hair and inhaled. "Are you wearing my shampoo?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

Louis shrugged and turned in his arms. "Smells like you." He tugged on the jumper that Harry was wearing. "I also have some of your jumpers. Can I have this one before you leave in the morning?" 

 

They had decided to check Louis in at five-thirty in the evening, giving him the whole day with Bean and Lucas, and then Harry could stay the night with him instead of dropping him off, which he doesn't think he could do anyway. 

 

He nodded and rubbed his hands down Louis' curved back. "Of course you can." He kissed Louis' forehead and stepped back. "Now, lets get you settled and we can go get dinner. Sound good?"

 

Louis nodded and began to help Harry unpack his bag, placing the clothes he brought, mainly sweatpants and jumpers, into the provided little chest of drawers. He talked to Dr. Green, and she said that he could either wear clothes or the hospital gown, whichever he was more comfortable in. So of course, he chose the clothes. Most of them were Harry's anyway. He sat his toiletries down on top of the dresser, organizing them. 

 

Harry was busy setting Louis' laptop, iPad, and phone on the little stand beside the bed, plugging their chargers in. He placed a little case of headphones on top of them and zipped the now empty bag and placed it in the recliner. Louis closed the last drawer and stepped back. 

 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded. "Do you want me to order something or do you want the cafeteria?" 

 

"Um..." He was indecisive. He wanted to check out the cafeteria, seeing as how he would no doubt be eating in it once or twice during his stay, but he also wanted to keep Harry to himself, if only for the night. "Can you order something?" He sat on top of the bed and crawled up towards the pillows. The bed was big, bigger than an average hospital bed. It was just the right size for Harry to sleep next to him. 

 

"Sure can, love. What do you want?" Harry sat beside him and pulled his phone out, ready to dial. Because he was pregnant with twins and his cravings were off the charts, Harry had almost every single restaurant they ordered from memorized. 

 

"Pizza?" Louis asked. "If you want it." 

 

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and kissed the top of his head. "I want what you want, darling." He said, dialing the number and ordering their food. With the promise that it would be there no later than thirty minutes, Harry bode them goodbye and hung up. Louis was reaching for his laptop, eager to get on it, but Harry stopped him. 

 

"You've all the time in the world for that, darling." Harry reminded him. Because he was going to be staying in the hospital for the next ten weeks, they had enrolled Louis in two four-week classes at uni, letting him catch up to his classmates and also save him from boredom. 

 

Louis dropped his hand and settled in next to Harry. "Okay." He watched as Harry's fingers drew patterns on his tummy, sliding up and down it. The babies were kicking, making Harry grin. "I think they know it's Daddy. They're always like this when you're around."

 

"Is that right?" Harry mused, tapping his fingers against the taut skin. "Good boys." 

 

Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. "We haven't even been here an hour and I'm already so bored." He complained. These next ten weeks were going to suck. 

 

"I know, baby. But I'm going to be here every night, and I can bring the boys over a few times a week, and you've got your schooling." Harry reminded him. "But if you're ever tired of doing it, you can stop. I'm not forcing you to do it." 

 

Louis had always felt that since Harry was now paying for his schooling that he absolutely had to do it, when it was the opposite. Harry didn't mind paying for it, and he certainly didn't want Louis to force himself to do it. That would just stress the younger man out. 

 

"Okay, I know." Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's and began to softly pat out a rhythm on his tummy. "Hey, when I get out, we can start potty training Bean. He'll be almost two and a half."

 

"I can't wait." Harry honestly says. He's tired of diapers, which is funny, because he's still got Lucas in them, and these two upcoming babies will be in them. It's a never ending cycle of diapers. 

 

"I'm going to miss them trick-or-treating, and buying the Christmas tree, and presents. I'm going to miss it all." Louis says sadly. Harry squeezes his hands. 

 

"Hey, it's okay. You won't be alone on the holidays. And you're not going to miss the presents. You're scheduled for the seventh, remember? That's almost thirty three weeks." Harry reminded him. And you can come home on the eleventh, and if you're up for it, we can get the tree then."

 

"I'm always up for it. But I don't want my babies to be here on Christmas, alone." Louis pouted. 

 

"No, darling, of course not. But remember what Dr. Green said? She's going to start administering steroid shots, and that's going to boost the babies' lung development, and that way, they won't have to stay so long at the hospital."

 

Louis nodded and looked up at Harry. "I can't wait to meet them." He smiled. 

 

"Me neither, babydoll, me neither."

-

 

They ate dinner silently, leaning against each other and watching the television that was on the wall. After they were done, Dr. Green came in and explained how Louis would spend each day, such as what medicine he would be taking, and how they would view and monitor the twins, and give them their steroid shots. She told them that if Louis was having a good day, he could take a fifteen minute walk around the hospital. His showers could only be ten minutes, but his bath time was unlimited. 

 

She explained that if Harry was uncomfortable in the bed, there was a smaller room adjoined to Louis' suite, holding a bed. Harry thanked her but declined, not wanting to leave Louis. Once she left, Harry helped Louis up and into the bathroom. He sat Louis down on the toilet while he filled the bathtub up, adding some sweet smelling soap to the water. He helped Louis get in, balancing him. 

 

Once Louis was sitting in the warm water, he closed his eyes and sighed. The warm water eased his tense muscles and made him tired. Harry sat across from the tub in a chair, his feet kicked up onto the side of the cool porcelain, reading a business magazine. 

 

"You should take Bean and Lucas to the mall tomorrow." Louis said, breaking the silence. 

 

"And why is that?" Harry asked, setting the magazine down on his lap, finger holding his place. Louis shifted and looked over at him. 

 

"There's a carousel, and they would definitely enjoy that. Just walk around with them. It's close to the holidays, and the stores will start their festive displays."

 

Harry nodded. "They always enjoy the decorations." 

 

 "Just do some fun stuff with them, please? They'll be confused and probably scared with only one parent there. You could even take them to the fair, I hear that it's coming up soon." 

 

"That's right. I think they'd enjoy that." Harry sat his magazine to the side. 

 

"You'd have to ride all of the rides with them." He raked his eyes over Harry's large form. "But I don't think you'd fit." He giggled. 

 

Harry smiled softly and stood. "We'll think of something. Don't worry, love. I've got it under control.

-

 

Harry did not have it under control. Even with their mums and dads there, Bean and Lucas were going nuts without Louis. If they weren't crying, they were throwing fits and knocking things over. Bean was in the kicking and hitting stage, and Lucas was copying him. It was hell. 

 

Louis had been in hospital for only a week and already things were going downhill at home. Harry had told him all of the horror stories, and he laughed, just telling Harry to give them extra love and attention and they'd mellow out. He was right, of course. A surprise trip to the mall here, a few presents there, and they were calm again. Order was restored in the Styles' household. 

 

The two boys were extra cuddly at night, holding onto Harry and snuggling up with him. They still called out for their mummy pitifully before bedtime, and Harry's heart clenched every time. They knew where Louis was, they'd been to visit him a few times, but they didn't understand why he was gone for so long.  

 

Harry tried to distract them with decorating for Halloween, carving pumpkins and buying candy and trying to figure out their costumes. He and the boys had finally agreed on costumes, and he honestly couldn't wait to show Louis. He knew that the boy was already going stir crazy in the hospital. 

-

 

On the afternoon of October 31st, Harry dressed Bean up in his footy jersey and smeared some black lines on his face, and Lucas in his footie ball print onesie and pants.  Once they were appropriately dressed, he headed towards the hospital. 

 

Inside, the nurses cooed over their costumes and Bean and Lucas hammed it up, grinning and gurgling and accepting candy from them before heading to the eighth floor, where it happened all over again. 

 

He herded them into Louis' room and they immediately ran to the bed where Louis was sitting, typing something on his laptop. He closed it when they ran over and Harry hoisted them onto the bed. 

 

Louis held them both tightly, pressing kisses all over their faces. "Hello, babies!" He greeted. 

 

"Footy, mummy." Bean told him, snapping a suspender. He pointed to Lucas, who was laying across Louis' lap.

 

"Foot." Lucas provided, clapping his hands. 

 

"You both look so handsome." He complimented. "My handsome little boys." He looked over at Harry and waved. "Hi." 

 

Harry walked over and enveloped Louis in a hug. "Hi." He whispered in Louis' ear, kissing his soft hair. 

 

"When are you guys going trick or treating?"

 

Harry checked his twelve thousand dollar watch. "Actually, in a few minutes. Then, I'm taking them home and coming right back." Louis nodded and hugged the boys and gave them a few more kisses before letting Harry scoop them up. 

 

"Did you think of their costumes?" Louis asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and cocking his head. 

 

"Well," Harry straightened Bean's jersey and nodded. "Yes and no. Bean helped me come up with it when we were watching the game a few weeks ago." 

 

"It's quite precious. Make sure to take pictures, please." Louis requested, opening his laptop again. He was three weeks into his first four week class, and he was eager to finish it and move on. 

 

"I will. I love you." Harry made his way to the door. "I'll see you soon." 

 

"I love you too."

-

 

That night, was quite possibly the worst argument they'd gotten into a long time, and Louis had no idea what they were even fighting about. All he remembered was that Harry said something, and he said something back, and then all hell broke loose. 

 

If he really thought about it, it might have been about how Louis went walking around the hospital without his nurse or Harry there to help him. Or it might have been about how Harry was late. But all he knows is that this isn't a good fight. 

 

"Honestly, Louis." Harry snapped, tossing his scarf into the chair and stalking around the room. "Are you even fucking thinking?"

 

Louis crossed his arms and clenched his jaw. "Of course I am. It's not a crime to want to walk around."

 

Harry laughed shortly and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, yes it is. When you're this pregnant, yeah, it fucking is."

 

"Can you stop cursing for five seconds?" Louis shouted, glaring at Harry, who stopped walking and stared at him. 

 

"Can you stop putting our babies in danger?" He snipped. "For fucks sake."

 

Louis' face burned and his throat felt tight. "You can leave." He said quietly. "I'd like you to leave." 

 

"If I leave, I'm not coming back for a few days." Harry said, crossing his arms. 

 

Louis nodded his head. "I don't care. I just don't want you here." He cleared his throat and picked at a thread on the blue cover. "Please go." He heard Harry sigh and storm out, the door clicking shut behind him. Once he was positive that Harry was gone, he looked around the room. In the armchair sat Harry's forest green scarf. He slid off of the bed and picked it up, carrying it back to bed. 

 

He curled up and buried his face in the scarf, inhaling Harry's scent, letting it lull him to sleep. 

-

 

His sleep was interrupted by an incredibly sharp pain his his stomach. He could hardly sit up to press the call button without crying out. Thankfully, the door opened and a nurse came in, looking worried. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" She asked, stepping towards the bed, noticing that his face was screwed up in pain and he was clutching his tummy. "Is everything alright?"

 

Louis shook his head. "Hurts." He said, hoping he got his point across. He did, and she rushed out, paging Dr. Green and Dr. Bowen, who were there shortly. Dr. Green lifted his shirt and took a look at the babies. 

 

"Baby A's heartbeat is extremely weak," She murmured to Dr. Bowen. "He's in fetal distress." She looked up at Louis. "We're going to try to stimulate the baby and help him move, and see if that can't solve anything. If it can't, we're prepping for c-section." 

 

"It's too early!" He was almost twenty seven weeks. That was way too early! Dr. Bowen nodded and rushed out of the room while Dr. Green began to work on stimulating the baby. Dr. Bowen returned with a few nurses, who began to fill a syringe with something. She handed it to Dr. Green, who now was wearing a pair of blue gloves.

 

"Dr. Bowen, go ahead and prep for c-section. Get the room ready." She instructed. She pointed a nurse. "Jade, unlock the bed."

 

"Can someone call Harry?" He asked, his pleas seeming to fall on deaf ears. Finally, a nurse heard him and nodded, rushing out.

 

"Louis, this is simply a very light steroid shot. Hopefully this will get the babies moving. There's going to be a slight pinch and some pressure." Dr. Green said, pricking his lower abdomen.

 

Dr. Bowen came back into the room, now wearing scrubs. He stood beside Dr. Green and held the fetal Doppler, listening to the heartbeat. A nurse came back in, standing next to the bed.

 

"Mr. Styles is on his way." She told Louis, rubbing his hand. He nodded and watched as Dr. Green pulled an ultrasound machine over. She squirted the gel across his abdomen and began to smear it, expertly moving it around until Baby A popped up on screen.

 

"He's not moving." She said, looking at Dr. Bowen, who was now trying to stimulate the baby. A nurse was now holding the Doppler, watching the screen. "Did you alert the neonatal unit?" She asked Dr. Bowen. He nodded.

 

"They're ready."

 

"Alright, Louis. Ten more minutes, and then you're in, okay?" She said to him, watching the screen. She pointed to something. "The umbilical cord is pretty close to Baby B."

 

Louis' legs were spread and propped up and Dr. Bowen was in between them, poking and prodding his uterus, trying to move the babies. Louis stared at the screen and prayed that Baby A would begin to move.

 

It was nearing ten minutes when a lot of things happened at once. He heard Harry's voice, loud and demanding outside his door. He heard Dr. Green sigh and Dr. Bowen removed his fingers. Then, he heard a faster heartbeat, Baby A's. It had finally picked up and he was now in a different position. The umbilical cords were floating below them, instead of beside them.

 

"You're very lucky." Dr. Green said, wiping off his tummy and smiling down at him. "But from now on, I'll be in twice a day, deal? We can't have these babies getting into anymore trouble, can we?"

 

Louis shook his head and settled his legs down on the bed. A nurse handed him a cup of water and checked his vitals. He could still hear Harry's voice outside, but this time Dr. Bowen's voice was mingled in. Dr. Green rolled the machines away and grabbed Louis' arm.

 

"You've had a very eventful," She checked the clock on the wall. "One a.m. Try and get some sleep. We'll send Harry in." He nodded and she left, closing the door softly behind her. He rolled onto his side, facing the door, and cradled his tummy. A few seconds later, Harry burst in, looking positively scared out of his mind. He was wearing blue flannel pajama pants and a jumper, with his coat pulled haphazardly over it.

 

One look had Louis crying, reaching for Harry, who rushed over to him and enveloped him in his arms, pressing kisses to his face. "My precious darling," Harry croaked. "My sweet, sweet boy. You worried me so much, love. I should have never left." He rocked them back and forth carefully, resting his cheek on Louis' head.

 

Louis shook his head. "I was so scared." He whimpered. "They were gonna be born tonight, and I thought that they wouldn't make it."

 

"Shh," Harry cooed. "They weren't, and that's all that matters. They're better now, hm? It was just one little scare." He tried to regulate his voice, trying to eliminate the panic from it.

 

Louis calmed down a few minutes later, and he was laying propped up, with Harry laying next to his tummy, talking to it. "Was it Tommy?" He asked it, tracing patterns on his stretched skin. "Or Ollie? Who's my little troublemaker, hm? I've already got one at home, am I going to get another one? Bean is going to love you, whoever you are. My little hell raisers."

 

Louis was raking his hand through Harry's hair softly, tugging at the curls. "Maybe they're both troublemakers?"

 

Harry kissed the soft skin and smiled up at him. "Then Bean is definitely going to love them. And Daddy already loves them so much." He said, turning back to Louis' exposed tummy. "Yes I do, my little precious boys. Try to relax in there, please? Give your Mummy a break. Deal?"

 

Louis tried to listen to everything that Harry was saying to their boys, but the exhaustion had caught up to him, and he was soon closing his eyes and falling asleep, his hand still in Harry's hair. Harry, of course, noticed this and stared at Louis. The most perfect person he had ever laid his eyes on. With one last kiss to Louis' tummy, he crawled up the bed and spooned the smaller boy from behind.

 

He laid one hand over Louis' tummy and snaked the other under Louis' head, supporting it. He pressed a kiss behind Louis' ear and closed his own eyes, dreaming of who his little boys would look like. Secretly, he hoped that they at least got Louis' eyes.

 

It was his favorite color.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hospital scene is loosely based off of something that my cousin went through. it was quite scary. of course, not all of it is medically accurate, but oh well. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!!! 
> 
> Short little chapter. I'm SORRY!


	14. Chapter 14

"You know," Louis said, tracing Harry's bird tattoos. "When the baby heard you making a commotion, that's when he got better." Even though it may have been just a medical coincidence, Louis refused to believe anything but that. They could sense when Harry was there. He was sure of it. 

 

Harry hadn't left him since that night, two nights ago. He'd had their mums bring Lucas and Bean over to the hospital a few times, but other than that, he hadn't stepped foot outside of the hospital. He and Louis took trips to the cafeteria, him being pleasantly surprised that the food was rather good. They took nightly walks around the eighth floor, stopping to look at the newborns, cooing over them. Harry couldn't wait until he was looking at his own through the window. 

 

He helped Louis with his schooling and his baths, cuddled with him and did pretty much whatever the younger boy asked. He felt in control, for once. This pregnancy was so out of his control, and he was scared. Thankfully, now that Dr. Green was coming in twice a day, he could have some peace of mind that the babies were okay. The only big problem was the umbilical cords, and how close they were to the babies. Dr. Green constantly pointed out how knotted it looked, and it was freaky, to say the least. 

 

He hummed next to Louis and stared down at the boy, who was so focused on his tattoos. The evening light was pouring through the blinds, creating lines across Louis' face, causing shadows from his lashes. He looked positively angelic. "Is that so?"

 

Louis nodded in conformation. "I'm sure of it. Dr. Green said it was just a coincidence, but I don't believe it. He heard you and got better. It makes me feel good thinking that." 

 

"I believe it too," Harry told him. "He just wanted his Daddy, I bet." He took a deep breath and leaped into the inevitable conversation. "I shouldn't have left like I did, and I shouldn't have said the things that I did. You're stressed enough as it is, and I wasn't helping."

 

Louis finally looked up at him, eyes gleaming in the soft evening glow. He furrowed his brows. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have been walking without help. I just get so lonely in here, and it feels suffocating sometimes. I just wanted to get out. I was going to wait for you, but then you were late, and so I just went."

 

"Hey, if I'm ever late, you have my permission to blow my phone up and yell at me, okay? You shouldn't be alone during all of this, and I was at fault for not managing my time." 

 

Louis shook his head. "No, I really shouldn't have-" Harry shushed him, holding a finger up to his soft lips. 

 

"We're both at fault, alright?" He said, leaving no room for further discussion. Louis nodded and smiled shyly. 

 

"Alright." Louis laid his head on Harry's chest, fingers now tracing a different tattoo. His fingers lingered on the tattoos commemorating their family. "You have to get two new ones." He mentioned. 

 

"That I do." Harry nodded. "I'm excited." But he was more excited to meet his babies. He absolutely could not wait. 

 

"Just seven more weeks. Dr. Green said December seventh." Louis said. It amazed Harry how he knew right down to the week. If Louis was asked how old Bean was, he could say that Bean was twenty-eight months. Harry would just dumbly say 'two'. He was surprised that Louis was getting straight down to the minutes. He chalked it up to mothers intuition. 

 

"Seven weeks." He agreed. "That'll fly by, love." 

 

"Dr. Green said that she'd estimate their weight, and then she could tell us how long she expects them to stay in NICU." Louis informed him. "Actually, she could tell us when she comes back in later." 

 

"I can't wait." Harry curved his hand along Louis' hip, tapping his fingertips against his tummy. 

 

"Neither can I. My little precious boys." 

-

 

"Well, Louis," Dr. Green said, steadying the wand. "By the looks of it, Baby A is about fifteen inches and weighs about three pounds. And," She moved it around to get a clear picture of Baby B. "Baby B is about the same. Both are growing big. The norm for twenty seven weeks is two pounds and fourteen to fourteen and a half inches. This is great news, because when they're born, I estimate that they'll both be around five to five and a half pounds and about eighteen and a half inches."

 

"So, how long do you think they'll have to stay in the NICU?" Louis asked, wiggling his toes. He could never see them standing up, so he always looked at them when he was laying down. 

 

"If they have no issues at the time of delivery, I expect them to stay about three weeks, maybe less if they continue to grow. But, if they pose issues, such as respiratory, then we tend to keep them longer." 

 

"That's great." Louis said. "I hope they get bigger so they can be home for Christmas."

 

Dr. Green printed some pictures off and Harry wiped off Louis' tummy with some tissues. "You know," She said, looking at them. "Because both are developing greatly, and there hasn't been any issues since the other night, I can almost promise you that you're babies will be home before Christmas." 

 

Harry smiled at that. He wanted all of his babies at home with him for Christmas. It would be Louis' birthday and just an all around big celebration. He tossed the tissues in the bin and sat on the bed next to Louis, holding his hand. Dr. Green bid them goodbye and left the room. 

 

"If the babies can come home early, it'll be all your doing." Louis told him. 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"

 

"Because you make huge babies." Louis giggled. "Bean was over nine pounds, and Lucas was about eight and a half, and these two will be big, even though they'll be small. So, thank you." 

 

"Anything for you, love." Harry kissed his temple. 

 

"But," Louis cleared his throat. "This is the last time I'm going to be pregnant in a long time." 

 

Harry nodded. "I don't blame you." Three pregnancies were hard, and even Louis handled the previous two flawlessly, he was worried about this one. And he actually didn't know if he wanted to have anymore babies after this. He just couldn't tell Louis that.

-

 

"So Harry shelled all of this out for ya?" Niall asked, kicking his feet up, relaxing in the recliner. Louis was sitting on the bed, holding Charlotte, who was three and a half months. 

 

"He's great." Louis sighed happily. "And completely paranoid. So, he needed to get the biggest and most expensive private suite." Louis traced his finger down Charlotte's rosy cheek. "She looks a lot like Liam. Big brown eyes and brown hair. She is pure Liam." 

 

Niall rolled his eyes. "Don't tell him that. He can't stop bragging about it. He wants to put it on our Christmas card." 

 

Louis snorted and the sleeping baby in his arms jerked, and then settled. 

 

"Don't wake her. If she cries, I'll have to feed her." Niall closed his eyes and leaned back. "She's a horrible baby. I love her to death, but my God."

 

Louis laughed harder, trying to make it quiet. The baby in his arms looked like a peaceful little angel, but also looked like she had an ornery streak. "I think it's all the Irish in her." Louis said. 

 

"That's what Liam says. Finn is like too." 

 

"Well, I think she's perfect." Louis complimented. "And she'll be great for one of my babies. They can get married." 

 

Niall's eyes popped open. "Oh, hell no. Your children are batshit crazy. I don't know how in the hell you managed to create such little monsters, but you've done it." 

 

Louis cackled. His boys were a little crazy sometimes. "She'd be perfect for Lucas. She can help him rebel."

 

"Lucas is one." Niall pointed out. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yes, but he's mellow. At one, Bean was getting into everything. Literally. And Lucas is just content to follow Bean around and watch. The most rebellious thing he's done is sneeze on Harry. That's it."

 

"It sounds like you're encouraging your one year old to be crazy." Niall commented. 

 

"Well, yes. Bean gets into all sorts of stuff. Did I tell you he painted all of Harry's expensive work shirts green? And he likes to throw things at Harry when he's not looking. He just actually likes to tease Harry. They get along so great." 

 

"Maybe because the two are literally the same? You've got one, you've got the other. They are one." Niall pointed out. 

 

"That's true." 

 

"And Lucas is like you. Calm, mellow, easy to get along with, ornery when he wants to be. It's the perfect mix." Niall looked thoughtful. "Maybe Charlotte can marry Lucas." 

 

"Why not Bean?"

 

Niall looked offended. "I don't need that kind of crazy in my family. I've got enough as it is." 

 

Louis laughed again. Niall was right. His babies were crazy, but they were his. 

-

 

 On November 23rd, Louis was officially 32 weeks, and he was anxious. They only had two weeks left before the babies arrived, and he was so excited yet scared. It felt like there was so much to do, and yet he couldn't think of a single thing. Harry had already installed the two car seats, even though the babies weren't coming home with them. They had already purchased two cribs, big fancy things. Of course, they bought another bassinet, because the two babies would be sleeping in the same room as them. 

 

Louis spent his time searching the internet, buying baby clothes and such. He bought so many matching twin outfits it was ridiculous. Harry had left his credit card and Louis had memorized the number already; that's how much he used it. 

 

Every evening, Harry would come to the hospital, shaking his head at Louis endearingly because they had received another package in the mail. He would hand Louis whatever take out he had brought and sit on the bed next to him, scrolling through an e-version of a magazine while waiting for Louis to finish. Once the younger boy was done, they would get up, take a bath, and walk around. 

 

Louis was now positively huge, his belly rounded out in the cutest way. Harry couldn't stop touching it. He would walk with one hand on Louis' lower back and the other on his tummy, or clutching the boys' hand. They would make their rounds around the eighth floor, taking their time and talking to nurses or other patients. Once they were done, they headed back to Louis' room, where they would lay on the bed and watch television or just talk softly to each other. 

 

Dr. Green and Dr. Bowen came in more frequently, checking up on his babies. It was close to D-Day and they wanted to be prepared. Louis and Harry felt safe with them.

-

 

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore," Louis cried, messing up Harry's pristine, white dress shirt. Harry had only just come in and was bombarded by a teary Louis. He rubbed his back and tried to think of something to say. "Make me unpregnant." 

 

"Love, I can't do that." He said, petting Louis' soft hair. "Two more weeks, yeah?"

 

"No," Louis wailed. "I can't wait that long. This is so uncomfortable and I don't want to be pregnant ever again." He pushed Harry away and tried his best to lay on the bed and roll over, his back facing Harry. "Go away. You can't be near me without knocking me up. This is your fault."

 

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Love, be reasonable." 

 

Louis sniffled. "I am. You don't understand. You've never been pregnant." He waved his hand at Harry. "Go away. You evil baby maker." 

 

Harry stifled a laugh. "Evil baby maker?" He questioned, smiling despite the fact that Louis was doing his best to glare at Harry. 

 

"Yes. You make big monster babies and I can't take it." He blinked, making more tears fall down his face. 

 

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry that you're in pain." Harry truly was sorry. Louis was small to begin with, so no doubt that three pregnancies with bigger than average babies would hurt him. "You're so good, though. Have I told you that lately? You're so good. I love you."

 

Louis reached for Harry, wanting to cuddle. Harry complied and spooned him. "I love you too."

 

"And it's fourteen days, can you handle that, love? And we can take hot baths, and I can rub your back or whatever is hurting you, okay? I don't like it when you're in pain." Harry gently massaged Louis' hips, eliciting a moan of appreciation from Louis. 

 

"I guess I can handle it." Louis said quietly. "It just hurts."

 

"I can't imagine, love, but you are so perfect. You're so strong, and I love you so much."

 

Louis giggled. "I love you too." They laid in silence, just soaking up each others presence. A few minutes later, Louis broke the silence. "Harry?"

 

"Mm, love?" Harry grunted from behind him. He was so close to sleep. Two boys at home kept him on his toes and he got limited sleep. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Louis asked, rubbing his thumb across the cross tattoo on Harry's hand. "Because I can go get you something if you want."

 

"I don't know," Harry kept his eyes closed. "If you're actually offering or if you're indirectly asking me to go get you something to eat." He opened his eyes. "But, I know you so well, so what do you want?"

 

Louis leaned up and pecked his cheek. "You're the best. Surprise me." 

 

So, Harry returned the kiss and rolled out of bed. He shuffled out the door and to the elevators, taking them down to the cafeteria, where he ordered a corn dog and a mix of onion rings and fries, piling those on a tray with a green salad with dressing and a piece of cake. He topped it off with a bottle of water and headed back towards the elevators. He got some looks, holding a bright red tray, but he shrugged it off. 

 

He entered the dimly lit room and closed the door with his foot. Louis made grabby hands at the tray and Harry handed it to him, kissing his head while doing so. 

 

"You're the best." Louis said to him. 

 

And honestly, that was the best thing Harry had heard all day. 

-

 

On the 33rd week, Bean and Lucas came to visit, bringing the family with them. Niall was already there, holding Charlotte while Liam was on the phone, talking lowly and looking out the window. Niall looked mildly angry. Finn was at his feet, coloring, but abandoned it when Bean entered the room. Niall rolled his eyes at the two toddlers who were already such good friends. 

 

"Finn!" Bean cried, wrapping his arms around Finn as best as he could. 

 

"Bean." Finn replied, squishing their cheeks together. Louis watched the exchange with heart eyes, cuddling Lucas to his chest. Harry sat next to him on the bed while Anne and Jay took the two comfortable seats. Dan and Robin stood behind them. Bean and Lucas were now huddled in the corner, coloring and talking animatedly. 

 

"So," Jay crossed her legs. "Are you excited?"

 

Anne nodded. "One more week!" 

 

"It's a little nerve-wracking." Harry provided. Louis nodded in agreement. 

 

"Terrifying." He said. "But Dr. Green has told us that she thinks the babies can come home before Christmas. They're already five pounds and...how big is Baby B?" He turned to Harry. 

 

"Uh, five and two?" Harry said, half confident. Louis nodded and turned back to the family. 

 

"Somewhere in there." 

 

"That's great!" Dan said. "Christmas babies!" The group nodded happily. Liam, who was now off of the phone, shared a look with Harry and quietly took Charlotte out of Niall's arms. Louis made a mental note to ask Harry what that was all about later. 

 

"And, of course," Anne said, looking over at Jay and the two husbands. "We'll be gone when you get home from the hospital."

 

Jay nodded and looked over at Louis. "We know how annoying and frustrating it is to have a lot of people over when you've just given birth. And we'll come and visit, with permission, of course."

 

Louis nodded in appreciation. He did love the two women to death, but he wanted a quiet, empty house to come home too. Just Harry and the boys. "Thanks. When we bring the babies home, we can call you."

 

"Can't wait to meet the little buggers." Robin said, smiling. He looked over at Bean and Finn fondly, eyes drifting over to Lucas. 

 

"They'll be a blast, for sure." Dan replied. "If they're anything like those two." 

 

Liam's phone rang again, and he stepped away from Niall, answering it. Niall took Charlotte back into his arms and tried not to roll his eyes. Dan checked his watch. 

 

"We'd better get going." He said to the group. Anne and Jay nodded, lifting their purses up. They stepped over to Harry and Louis, kissing them both and taking Lucas. 

 

"We promised the boys that we'd order in and watch movies." Jay explained while Anne walked over to the corner and crouching down next to Bean. Bean's face fell when he realized that he had to leave Finn. 

 

"Stay!" Finn cried, latching onto Bean. Anne looked up at Louis helplessly. 

 

"Hey, you can take Finn, too." He turned to Niall. "Alright if he stays the night with Bean?" 

 

Niall shook his head. "It's fine. I can pack a bag for him and take it over when we get home." Niall said, looking over at Finn, who looked pleased. He toddled over to Niall and grabbed his leg, hugging it. Niall leaned down and kissed his head. "I love you. Say goodbye to your daddy." Finn did as he was requested and latched onto Liam's leg. As soon as he got a kiss, he ran back over to Bean. 

 

The families left as fast as they came, leaving Niall and Liam, who hung up his phone again. He made eye contact with Harry and Harry nodded, getting off of the bed and following him into the little attached room. They closed the door.

 

Once they were gone, Niall sat on the bed next to Louis and sighed. "He's literally been on that thing all day."

 

"Has he? Why?" Louis asked, adjusting the pillow that was underneath his thighs.

 

Niall bit his lip. "I really should let Harry tell you."

 

Louis' eyebrows rose. "Oh, is it that bad?" He wondered.

 

"Not technically bad. Not good, either. Especially for you."

 

Now Louis was interested. "Will I be mad?"

 

Niall hesitated. "I'm not sure. I don't think you'll be thrilled, because I definitely wouldn't."

 

Louis nodded. "Hm." He said. He reached over for his phone and grabbed it. "Do you want to order dinner?"

 

Niall nodded, and they both ordered dinner from one of their favorite Chinese restaurants. Just as they hung up, Liam and Harry came back into the room.

 

"Great, you're both here." Harry said.

 

"Actually, Niall already knows." Liam told him. "So, Niall and I can wait outside while you tell Louis, if you want?"

 

Harry nodded, and the two left. Once they were gone, Harry sat on the bed next to Louis.

 

"We ordered dinner." Louis told him.

 

"That's great." Harry replied. "So, listen. I know this is the worst possible timing, but it's the _only_ timing, and Liam and I couldn't say no. We literally could not have said no."

 

"Said no to what?" 

 

Harry took a deep breath. "We need to go to New Zealand on the first through the eighth." He said. 

 

"Wait, what?" Louis asked, sitting up. "Like, the first as in tomorrow?" His voice was raising because he thought that Harry would miss the birth of their babies. 

 

Harry shook his head no. "God, no. I wouldn't miss the birth of our babies for the world. January first through the eighth." 

 

Louis frowned. "Why New Zealand? That's really far away." 

 

Harry shrugged. "There are many people there that want to do business with us. And it's over twenty-three hours away."

 

"But-" Louis frowned once more. "That means I'll have to be home alone with four children under three?" 

 

Harry sighed and leaned his head back. "I know love, and I'm so sorry. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. Just say the words."

 

Louis shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do, it's your business. If you need to go, you can go." He grabbed Harry's hand. "It's just, I'll be completely overwhelmed and still sore from the c-section." 

 

"I knew it was a bad idea. I'll stay home with you. Liam can go and represent our company."

 

"No," Louis protested. "Liam can't represent _Styles and Payne Global_ without Styles. I can call my mum or your mum. We'll figure it out. I don't want you to miss this opportunity." 

 

Harry kissed his knuckles and stared at him. "You're too good for me, Louis Styles. Too good for me."

-

 

The morning of December 7th was busy, to say the least. Louis' procedure was now scheduled for ten a.m. Dr. Green and Dr. Bowen showed up at nine thirty to begin the anesthesia, giving him an epidural and telling him that they'll increase the dosage gradually.

 

Once the epidural is in place, they handed him a cup of chalky liquid, calling it Bicitra, explaining that it neutralizes his stomach acids. He grimaced and choked it down. After he was done, he was given a catheter, which he was not excited about in the least, and an IV. Once everything was in place, they unlocked his bed and rolled the bed into the operating room, Harry following behind.

 

Once the heavy door of the operating room was closed, Harry was handed a pair of scrubs and a mask. The mint green of it brought out his eyes, Louis noted. Once Harry was dressed, he stood at Louis' head, holding his hand. Everything else was blocked out, just a blur. It was just him and Louis now. 

 

"Hey, baby." He leaned down and kissed Louis' nose. "How're you feeling?"

 

"Not sure," Louis answered honestly. "Can't really feel anything. But 'm nervous. Are you nervous?" His blue eyes blinked up at Harry, who laughed weakly and nodded.

 

"Terrified, love." He admitted. There was something about seeing the person you love most laying on an operating bed, even though you know nothing will happen to them, that scares the life out of you. Add a major surgery on top of that.

 

"You shouldn't be," Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "What time is it?" 

 

Harry glanced at the clock. "Nine forty-seven." Harry told him. "Thirteen minutes. You ready?" 

 

Louis nodded and smiled up at Harry. A nurse placed a blue curtain right over his ribs, concealing his stomach. He was thankful. He doesn't know if he could stomach watching them cut him open. Dr. Bowen upped his anesthesia.

 

"Can you feel this, Louis?" Dr. Green asked from behind the curtain.

 

"No." Louis replied. He couldn't feel anything but his own heartbeat.

 

"Great." She said. There was some clanking noises, and then, "Beginning incision. Louis, you might feel some prodding, completely normal, I assure you." She was right, Louis did feel a tiny little prod and then nothing else.

 

Harry was still holding his hands, crouched down next to him. Louis turned his head and stared. Harry was watching the nurses, who were standing by Dr. Green, holding little towels. It took him a few seconds, but he realized that they were for the babies. He knocked his hand, which was still holding Harry's, and the older man looked over. 

 

"Alright?" Harry asked. Louis nodded slowly. Harry leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much."

 

"Love you." Louis whispered. A few seconds later, he felt a bit of pressure, and then a cry echoed through the room. It was shrill and sweet, and Harry watched in awe as a baby was placed in the nurses arms and whisked away.

 

"Baby A is out." Dr. Green said. Harry turned to Louis.

 

"Did you hear that, baby? Baby A is out." Harry looked spectacular; scared and thrilled and emotional. It was a sight to behold.

 

"Tommy or Ollie?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling. His vision was getting fuzzy at the edges.

 

"Let's wait until we see them to name them." Harry said. He sounded far away for some reason. Another small burst of pressure later, and another cry rang through the room.

 

"Baby B is out." He heard Dr. Green say. He tried to keep his eyes open to look, but they were closing, too heavy to keep open. His breathing was irregular, he could feel it. His hand went slack in Harry's and he tried to lift his eyes open and closed.

 

"Our boys are out, baby." Harry said. Why was he so far away? He saw Harry lean over him, green eyes filled with concern. "Louis? Baby?"

 

There was a shout, and then Dr. Bowen came into vision, pulling an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

 

"He's hemorrhaging!" Dr. Green shouted. Harry watched as Louis' eyes closed. He waited for them to open again, but a nurse ushered him towards the door quickly. He protested, trying to get around her, but she shook her head.

 

"Mr. Styles, you can't be in here right now." She explained. "You'll be the first to know if he wakes." 

 

If. _If_.  The last thing he heard before the door closed was the monitor flat-lining. Then, nothing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we are! How'd you like it?
> 
> One more chapter to go! And because no one wants to see this go (especially me), you get longish chapters! 
> 
> On a different note-I'm so hella excited for January 20th because Fall Out Boy drops their newest album!! I'm already in love with The Kids Aren't Alright and Centuries!! Yeeeeeep! 
> 
> Cliffhanger because I'm so evil
> 
> I (again) used what happened to my cousin in this chapter. It was pretty scary. She wasn't pregnant with momo twins, but they were born at 34 weeks and they were pretty damn big. But then again, she's five ten and her husband is six four. And, she did hemorrhage after her c-section as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i had to factory reset my laptop because windows 8.1 changed my password when updating! ridiculous! and the wifi has been pretty wonky. but, here you go!

Raisins. He was staring at raisins. Well, not really. But close enough. He was exhausted out of his mind, and he was staring at his little, wrinkly humans. They were side by side, in little incubators. The only thing separating him from them was a barrier of glass. But they were his, no doubt. The little _Baby A Styles_ and _Baby B Styles_  helped, but even blindfolded, he could tell that they were his. 

 

He was still wearing his scrubs and it was nearing seven in the evening, and he couldn't be bothered to care. His babies held his attention, even though they were sleeping. They each had a little blue hat on and pink faces. Even from a distance, he could see that they each had inherited the chubby little cheeks that his previous children had been blessed with. And even though they were each a few ounces over five pounds, they looked pump and healthy. They were swaddled in little blue blankets. He ached to hold them. 

 

Anne, Jay, Dan, Robin, and the two boys, along with Niall and Liam and their two were in the waiting area. Harry had avoided telling them anything, rushing to the NICU to see his babies. They'd been at the hospital since nine-thirty, and they were probably anxious to talk to him. He couldn't bring himself to care, too invested in watching his little boys sleep. 

 

"Mr. Styles?" A voice said from beside him. He turned and found the small but freakishly strong nurse that had ushered him out of the room more than nine hours ago. "He's awake." She led him into Louis' room. Dr. Green was fixing a tube that ran into Louis' hand.  Louis was laying propped up on the bed, attached to a heart monitor. He had an oxygen saturation monitor on his finger and looked pale, but he was smiling. That was all it took for Harry to start crying. 

 

He stepped towards the bed and sat down gingerly, tears streaking hot trails down his cheeks. Louis lifted a small hand and cupped Harry's cheek. Harry held it in his own and let out a shaky breath. He had been waiting for the past nine hours to hear how his Louis was doing. The scariest nine hours of his life. 

 

Because he was Louis, and he was so sweet and caring, he didn't ask questions. Just lifted both hands and cupped Harry's face, thumbing away his tears. "Hi." He said quietly, voice a tad bit scratchy. Harry made a note to get him water later. "Why are you so upset?" His voice was soft and soothing, which only made Harry cry harder. He buried his face in Louis' neck and held him as tightly as he dared, mindful of Louis' ailments. 

 

He felt Louis stroking his curls and was aware that Dr. Green was still in the room. He composed himself after a few minutes and sat back up, kissing Louis' clammy forehead. He wiped his face of any tears and turned. Dr. Green was minding her own business, but she had a small smile on her face. 

 

"You probably have so many questions, Harry." Dr. Green flipped the sheets of her clipboard down and stood at the end of Louis' bed. She looked exhausted as Harry felt. Harry nodded. He had tons. "As you know, Louis had a c-section, which means that we made an incision through the abdomen and then another one through the uterus. It's a fairly small incision, but also very important."

 

"When pregnant, the human body has almost fifty percent more blood. Most of Louis' blood loss came when the placenta detached from the uterus. Blood loss is normal during a c-section, and usually the uterus will contract, stopping the bleeding. Louis' however, did not, causing him to hemorrhage. Once we stopped the bleeding and stitched him back up, we gave him a blood transfusion. The process took approximately three hours and ten minutes, and we monitored him for any signs of an allergic reaction."

 

So that's why Louis had a bandage around his arm. Dr. Green continued. "A c-section is a very major surgery, and add the transfusion to that and you've got one tired person, correct Louis?" She asked, and Louis nodded. "I've checked his vitals and his incision, and both are great. You've got an IV that's giving you a low dose of morphine to help with the pain. As for food, you'll need to wait until tomorrow."

 

Louis shook his head. "I don't want to think about food right now." He told her. 

 

"Nausea?" She asked. He nodded. "That's completely normal. Nausea and the shakes. There's no need to worry about either of those. Bleeding is normal, and we've got some pads in the bathroom. You'll need plenty of rest these next few days. Any questions?"

 

"How are my babies?" Louis asked. 

 

Dr. Green smiled. "I wondered when you'd ask about them. They're both doing excellent. Baby A is five pounds, three ounces, and Baby B is five pounds, two ounces. Both are eighteen and a half inches long. Neither of them are posing any risks, neither need oxygen or feeding tubes. They're lung function is outstanding, and the APGAR test was well received."

 

"When can I see them?" Louis wasn't concerned with sleeping, even though he was terribly exhausted. He just wanted to see his babies. 

 

"Whenever, I suppose. I can have a nurse bring in a wheelchair, and Harry can wheel you to the NICU." 

 

"Why are they in the NICU if they're doing so well?" Louis asked. 

 

"We've got them there to monitor their temperature. They were under an incubator for a short period of time, but Baby A was having none of that." She told him. "And that reminds me, when you're there, you'll need to name them so we can finish the birth certificates." 

 

"Gotcha." Louis said. 

 

"I'll go get that nurse now," She said, leaving the room. Louis turned to Harry, blinking his eyes slowly. Harry could see how tired he was. 

 

"Did you see them?" He asked, leaning into Harry softly. 

 

"I did. I've been staring at them for the past nine hours." He answered. "They're breathtaking."

 

Louis' face lit up. "Really?" He asked. "I can't wait to see them." A nurse came in, pushing a wheelchair. She monitored them as Harry helped Louis off of the bed and carefully into the chair, holding the pillow that was pressed up to Louis' stomach carefully. The nurse situated the IV pole next to him.

 

"You good?" She asked, stepping back. Louis and Harry both nodded, and she saw them out of the room. She led them down the halls to the neonatal unit. Louis' eyes went straight to the two, clear beds that were pushed together. Those were his babies. His instinct was right, because Harry wheeled him right over. 

 

He sucked in a breath and leaned forward, holding the pillow steady. Both of his babies were pink and scrunched, but so, so beautiful. They were wearing little hats, but he could see that they both had a lot of hair, and they were both sleeping soundly. He trailed his finger down Baby B's cheek and sighed happily. 

 

"They're beautiful." He whispered, doing the same to Baby A. Harry crouched down next to him, marveling at their sleeping babies. 

 

"They are." He agreed. Baby A jerked and opened his eyes slowly, his stormy blue irises searching for Harry's voice. 

 

"He's already so attuned to your voice." Louis laughed quietly. "That's the one that calmed down when he heard your voice." His voice cracked and he sniffled. He brought his hand up to his nose and wiped it. 

 

"Love..." Harry rubbed Louis' back. 

 

"Can we name them now?" Louis looked at him. He nodded. 

 

"Of course." He wasn't one to deny Louis of anything right now. Louis had just given him so much, and he would bend over backwards right now if Louis asked. He watched as Louis leaned forward and stared at the babies. 

 

"This one," He stroked Baby A's cheek, watching his eyes flutter shut. "Is Ollie. He just looks like an Ollie, doesn't he?" 

 

"He looks exactly like an Ollie." Harry agreed. So, Baby A was Oliver Desmond. Louis did the same to Baby B, touching his soft skin. 

 

"And this one is...I don't like Thomas. He's not a Thomas. What is he?" Louis looked up at Harry. He smiled big. "He's a Theo. Theodore Alexander, still fits, yeah?"

 

Ollie and Theo. "It's perfect, darling. Ollie and Theo." He stared down at them, both now sleeping, watching their little chests rise and fall with each breath. He thanked God that they were safe and sound, just like Louis. 

 

The same nurse that wheeled them in came over to them. "Do we have names now?" She asked, a big smile on her face. Louis nodded and told her. She could finally complete the birth certificates now. Once she was done and gone, Louis yawned. 

 

"Okay, time to rest." Harry told him. "We can come back later, alright? But you need to sleep. I won't have you wearing yourself out." He was thankful that Louis didn't protest and that he allowed himself to be wheeled back to his room. It was a struggle to get Louis situated back on the bed comfortably, but they managed. One he was settled in a position that he could sleep in, he looked over at Harry, who had settled in the armchair he had pushed next to the bed. 

 

"Hey," He said, reaching for Harry's hand. Harry held it, mindful of the monitor on his finger. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, so much." Harry replied, stroking Louis' hand. "Now, sleep." He's almost positive that Louis was asleep before he finished his sentence.

-

 

Around nine, he left the room and went to find the family. They were all sitting in the waiting room, Bean, Finn, and Lucas were laying in the chairs, curled up together and sleeping, covered by a blanket. Anne and Jay were talking quietly, and Dan and Robin were standing, drinking coffee. Niall was resting against Liam, holding a sleeping Charlotte. 

 

"So," He said, startling them all. "Who wants to see my babies?" 

 

All at once, everyone jumped up. Anne and Jay pulled him into hugs, tearfully asking questions about Louis and the babies, and even him. He explained to them everything that happened, apologizing for not doing it sooner. Anne and Jay understood and told him not to worry about them. 

 

When everyone was done asking questions, he led them to the nursery, holding Bean and Lucas, who were still sleeping. He pointed to the twins, and everyone cooed. He watched as Ollie kicked his foot, and then seconds later, Theo did the same. 

 

"Baby A is Oliver Desmond, and Baby B is Theodore Alexander." He told them. 

 

"They are so precious." Anne gushed, pressing her face against the glass to get a better look. 

 

"And so healthy looking! How much do they weigh?" Jay asked, turning to Dan and pointing at the babies. 

 

"Ollie is five pounds, three ounces. Theo is five pounds, two ounces. Both are eighteen and a half inches long. They're very healthy for being 34 weeks." Harry replied. "They're being monitored, and Dr. Green said that if no problems arise, we'd be able to take them home in four days, when Louis leaves."

 

"Fingers crossed." Robin said from beside him. 

 

"How's Louis?" Niall asked, handing Charlotte to Liam. 

 

"Tired and sore. The surgery and the transfusion wore him out. He got to see the babies, but he's sleeping now." Harry replied. Anne clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

 

"Poor thing." She sympathized. Jay nodded her head. Everyone was still staring at the babies in awe. Bean lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and looked around. 

 

"Daddy?" He said sleepily. Harry looked down at him. 

 

"Hey, Beanie baby." Harry greeted, kissing Bean's warm forehead. 

 

"Mummy?" He looked around, searching for Louis. 

 

"Mummy is sleeping. You can see him tomorrow, alright?" He said to the sleepy two year old. 

 

"Tomorrow." Bean confirmed, and Harry kissed him once more before passing him to Robin. He handed Lucas to Dan. 

 

"I'd better get back, just in case Louis needs anything." He said. Everyone shook their heads in understanding and gave him hugs. Liam patted his back and whispered _congratulations._ He followed them all until he reached Louis' room. "You can come back tomorrow. I'm not sure what time yet, but I'll call you." 

 

He stepped back into the dark room and closed the door quietly. Louis was still asleep in the bed, and he took a seat in the armchair, leaning it back. He tugged the blanket that the nurse brought him over his legs and closed his eyes, letting his own exhaustion take over. 

-

 

He didn't wake up until eleven the next morning, proving that he was tireder than he actually thought. He sat up and looked over at Louis, who was propped up in bed and wincing as a nurse took out his IV. 

 

"Time to switch to oral painkillers." She explained. He stretched and Louis looked over at him. 

 

"Sleep good?" He asked, and Harry nodded and stood, cracking his back. 

 

"I should be asking you that." He pointed out. He leaned over and kissed Louis. 

 

"I slept as good as anyone could after a c-section, I suppose." Louis shrugged. 

 

"Glad you're up, Mr. Styles. Just in time to help Louis to the bathroom." She said. "The catheter is out, and we need Louis to walk on his own." Harry nodded and helped Louis down from the bed, still pressing the small white pillow to his stomach. She observed him walking, actually, more like hobbling, to the bathroom. He couldn't stand up straight, so Harry kept a hand on his lower back for support. 

 

He made it to the bathroom and did his business with no other troubles than his incision aching. Harry held him as he washed his hands and dried them. "Okay?" He asked in Louis' ear. Louis nodded. 

 

"Yeah. Just wanna lay down again." Louis replied, turning. Harry nodded and helped Louis back into bed. The nurse made some notes on her clipboard. She looked up at him. 

 

"Now, Mr. Styles," She began. "Do you want to pump or breastfeed?" 

 

"Pump." Louis answered automatically. Harry was surprised. Louis loved breastfeeding. The nurse nodded. 

 

"I'll go get a pump." She said, leaving the room. Harry turned to Louis. 

 

"Why don't you want to nurse?" He asked. 

 

"I do, I really do," Louis answered. "But I'm sore and so tired and hungry and I just want to pump and then sleep some more. I feel awful about it, but I really just want to sleep." 

 

"I understand, baby." Harry said. The nurse came back in and handed Louis a pump. 

 

"Do you need any help?" She offered, but Louis shook his head. 

 

"I've got it. Thank you." He declined politely. She left, after saying that she'd be back later to get the bottles. Harry watched as Louis began to pump, sighing in relief when the tenderness of his nipples lessened. Harry leaned back and waited until Louis had filled enough for both babies. He called for the nurse, and she took the bottles, leaving the pump for later. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Louis nodded. "Do you want anything in particular?" Louis shook his head. 

 

"Just something light, please." He asked. Harry nodded and handed Louis the remote to the television. He figured that Louis could watch it while he was waiting for Harry to get him something to eat. 

 

Thankfully, the cafeteria was serving all kinds of foods; breakfast, lunch, and dinner all day. He eyed some of the hot foods, deciding on a few pancakes with a small cup of syrup on the side. The woman behind the glass put three on top of each other in a styrofoam container and settled the syrup next to it. She handed it to him with a smile. He thanked her and moved on, deciding to get himself an omelet with hashbrowns and bacon on the side. He grabbed two bottles of orange juice and paid. 

 

He exited the cafeteria and took the elevator back up to the eighth floor. It was midmorning, and it was quiet. There were nurses chatting quietly, sipping tea and flipping through folders. A few doctors walked passed him, headed to different places. It was weird not to see it so busy. He got to Louis' room and nudged the door handle open. 

 

Louis turned to look at him, a sleepy expression on his face. He smiled and waved. Harry smiled back and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and handed Louis the food. 

 

"Didn't think you'd fancy anything heavier than this," He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled the lap tray over them both and let Louis settle his food down first. He made a face and opened the container. 

 

Louis nodded. "Better than nothing, I suppose." He said. "When can I see my other babies?" He cracked open the little bowl of syrup and poured it over the pancakes. 

 

"I told our parents to bring them back today. Do you think you'd be up for it?" The last thing Harry wanted to do was overwhelm Louis with a ton of people in his room, especially since Louis would still be more than tired.

 

"If I'm not feeling it later, I'll tell you. But I really want to see them." Louis told him. He's missed his boys so much. Harry settled himself in the small space near Louis on the bed and leaned back. He opened his own container of food in his lap and bit down on a piece of bacon.

 

"What're you watching?" He asked.

 

"Friends. Didn't feel like flipping through the channels, and this was on when the TV came on." Louis shrugged and cut a small pancake with his fork. They ate in silence, watching the television and finishing their breakfast. Louis only ate the equivalent of one pancake before he was pushing it away. 

 

"Is your stomach upset?" Harry asked, leaning up and looking at Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "Just a bit queasy." He replied, laying back gently. "I thought it was because I might be hungry, but I guess not." 

 

Harry closed the lid and handed Louis his juice. "Drink at least some of this." He asked. Louis cracked the bottle and took a few sips. He capped it and handed it back to Harry. "Thanks, darling." 

 

Louis waited for Harry to finish his breakfast before asking him to call his mum to bring the babies. Harry did, and his mum agreed right away. While they were waiting to see the families, Harry helped Louis down off of the bed so that he could use the restroom once more. 

 

It was difficult, because Louis wanted to try to walk on his own, but he also needed Harry to hold him steady. His stomach would be sore for a week or so, and he wasn't used to this lack of mobility. It would take some time getting used to. He did his business and Harry let him walk around the room for a few minutes. 

 

"Don't strain yourself." He warned, walking close by. Louis just nodded and kept one hand securely on the pillow on his stomach. When Louis grew tired, which didn't take long, Harry helped him sit back up in the bed, leaning comfortably against some pillows. 

 

A knock on the door sounded before Anne peeked her head in. Her eyes met Louis' and she smiled brightly. "Can we come in?" She asked. Harry nodded and Anne opened the door all the way. She was holding Lucas, and Jay came in with Bean. Both boys immediately reached for Louis. Anne and Jay sat them on the bed and they crawled up to Louis. Harry was watching them carefully, making sure that they didn't get too close to his incision. 

 

Dan and Robin walked in and closed the door. After everyone gave Louis' hugs, they all sat back. Louis was holding onto Bean and Lucas, showering them with attention. They'd missed him so much, and they were so happy to see him. 

 

"Do you all want to see the babies?" Louis asked, eyeing the four parental figures. He was met with four nodding heads. He looked over at Harry, who nodded and left the room, presumably to find a nurse and help her bring back the babies. 

 

"Did Harry tell you their names?" He asked them. Once again, they all nodded. 

 

"Beautiful names." Jay complimented. Dan and Robin nodded in agreement. 

 

"Theodore and Oliver. That's precious. And very unique, to have twins that don't have names starting with the same letter." Anne said, her voice had an applauding tone. Louis smiled brightly. 

 

"I wonder who they'll look like," Dan wondered. 

 

Robin nodded. "Yeah, HJ looks like Harry, and Lucas looks like you. Maybe one of each?"

 

Louis shrugged. "I'm surprised they all don't look like Harry." He told them. "After this one," He nudged Bean. "I thought I'd might as well give up the dream of ever getting one that looked like me."

 

"I think they'll look like you," Harry said from the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at him. He was holding both babies in his arms, and the nurse trailed behind him, pushing their beds. She positioned them next to the bed and left, closing the door. "Who wants to hold them?" 

 

Of course, they let Louis hold them properly first, trying to stay in their chairs, not wanting to crowd him. Harry sat next to Louis, pulling Lucas onto his lap. 

 

"Say hi to your new brothers," He said to them. Bean looked at them in confusion. 

 

"Babies?" He asked, turning to Harry for conformation. 

 

"Yes, babies." Harry told him. Lucas leaned forward to touch Ollie's hat, squealing when Ollie looked over at him. Bean only looked more confused. 

 

"But," He pointed to Lucas. "Baby?" 

 

"Yes, Lucas is your baby brother. But so are these two." Louis said. 

 

"Mummy's babies?" Bean asked. Louis nodded. 

 

"Yes, Mummy's babies." When he said that, the toddler looked pleased. He finally had two more babies to play with. He leaned forward and kissed Theo's cheek. The baby raised a fist in response and jerked to look at him. 

 

"My baby." Bean told them all, patting Theo's belly. He laid his head on Louis' thigh, next to Theo's head, and sighed. "My baby." They let Lucas and Bean get more familiar with the two new babies before letting their families hold them. 

 

Anne and Jay wept, of course, and Dan and Robin studied the two babies, making bets as to who would look like who. They only passed the babies back when they began to get fussy. Harry held Theo while Louis took Ollie. 

 

"Um," Louis looked up at their families. "I think I'm going to nurse, so..." 

 

They all nodded in understanding. "Of course," Jay said, standing with Anne. "We'll just pop down to the cafeteria, actually. Let's go, boys." They gathered up the two toddlers in their arms and left Louis to his privacy. Harry laid Theo down in his bed, hoping that he wouldn't start crying just yet. 

 

They had a hard time finding a position that was comfortable for him, and they finally settled on one where Louis was leaning against Harry, who was supporting him, and the baby was laying on a nursing pillow. It didn't put too much pressure on his belly, which was great. Harry untied the back of his gown and watched as Louis brought Ollie to his chest. The baby rooted around for awhile before latching on, making Louis wince. 

 

"Okay?" Harry asked, hooking his chin on Louis' shoulder and watching Ollie. 

 

"Feels a bit weird. I haven't done this in a long time." Louis replied. He loved nursing his babies; he loved the connection. Ollie ate for a short amount of time before his eyes began slipping shut. Louis waited until his mouth was completely slack before pulling him away. He wiped up the milk from his lips and waited for Harry to take him. 

 

"He's already asleep." Harry mumbled quietly, laying the baby carefully beside his brother. He lifted Theo and handed him to Louis, sitting behind him. Louis lifted Theo up to his nipple, and Theo latched on quicker than Ollie. He ate longer, too. 

 

"Must be hungry." Louis murmured down to the baby. Theo was determined to get as much milk as he possibly could before falling asleep. He managed to get his little tummy full before letting his eyes slip shut. Harry carried him over to the bed, kissing him softly before laying him down next to Ollie. The two gravitated towards each other in their sleep. 

 

"They're only a day old and yet so damn cute." Harry said, crawling back up next to Louis. He kissed Louis' cheek and stared at him. 

 

"What?" Louis asked, blushing. 

 

"You did so good," Harry told him. "Did I tell you that? You made me so proud." 

 

Louis smiled. He would normally protest, but he really did do good. He had those babies and he recovered like a boss. There was no way in hell that he'd ever let his family go like that. Absolutely no way. He clasped Harry's large hand in his smaller one. "Thanks." 

 

"I love you so much." Harry brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed Louis' knuckles. 

 

"I love you too." Louis replied, leaning over and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

-

 

Two days later, Harry was signing the discharge papers and packing Louis' bags. The nurses were checking on the babies', deeming them absolutely fit to go home. They were healthy, and strong, which surprised Dr. Green, because their umbilical cord had eight knots in it and she was sure that they'd be affected by it as well. But, they'd been born with a clean bill of health, no cord compression, no cord entanglement, or twin to twin transfusion. 

 

Dr. Green had sent them off, after checking Louis over, advising them to bring the babies back in next week for a check-up. They left with the promise that they would, and drove home. Louis was excited to be back in the neighborhood, having not seen it in over eleven weeks. 

 

Duke greeted them at the front door, sniffing the baby carriers Harry was holding. Louis could walk a bit by himself, though he did it slowly and wobbly. Bean and Lucas were being held by Dan and Robin so that they wouldn't attach themselves to Harry or Louis' legs. 

 

Their parents were already packed to leave, and Jay explained to them that there were freezer meals and that all of the chores were done. They didn't want Louis to strain himself at all. They stayed long enough to help Louis get settled upstairs in bed, and then they were leaving in a flurry of goodbyes. Harry had already made plans with them to take Bean and Lucas on the weekends for a few weeks, just until Louis healed and everyone was settled into a routine. 

 

The babies were placed in their bassinets, and Louis was laying comfortably in their bed. Bean and Lucas were watching a movie downstairs, and Harry was happier than he'd been in a long time. Tired, but happy. 

 

And he never wanted that to change. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! 
> 
> i just want to thank you all so much! your comments got me through this, and i can't wait to see yall in the next book!

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Chapter 1! :)


End file.
